An Assassin's Memories
by Mister Cynical
Summary: Two years ago Shinji Ikari disappeared from the face of the Earth. Now a young man has appeared and with him comes a wave of death. Could he be the missing Third Child?
1. First Shot: Disappearing

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

First Shot: Disappearing

Shinji Ikari settled back into the seat of the test plug and closed his eyes. "Now you have to focus," Doctor Ritsuko Akagi said. Shinji tried to focus, but apparently it wasn't enough. "That's pitiful Ikari," Doctor Akagi said. 'I'd like to see you try,' Shinji thought darkly.

"Take it easy," Misato Katsuragi said. "He's been having some trouble even since the Seventeenth Angel." Shinji could tell that he wasn't supposed to have heard that.

"Fine," Doctor Akagi said lowly. Then she spoke in a tone that Shinji was meant to hear. "That's it for today Ikari. Go home and get some rest, but I want you to be here tomorrow and I expect you to do better."

"Okay," Shinji said. The plug went dark and Shinji lowered his head. Memories of Kaworu staring up at him from the Eva's purple hand flooded his mind. "Rest," he said angrily. "Like I can actually close my eyes for more then a minute." The hatch of the test plug cracked open and light flooded the claustrophobic space. Shinji carefully climbed out and walked down the catwalk. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as the other test plug rose into position. The hatch opened and Rei Ayanami climbed out. The third test plug sat unused off to one side.

"Hey Shinji!" Shinji turned back towards the doorway leading out of the testing room and saw Misato waving at him.

"Hi Misato."

"What do you think about getting some take out tonight?" Misato asked. "We can go to that place you like."

"Fine," Shinji said. "I'm going to go get changed."

"And take a shower!" Misato called after him. "I don't want my car to smell like LCL."

"Okay," Shinji said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Hurry up," Misato said. "I'm hungry!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shinji looked around the empty locker room and depressurized his plug suit. He opened his locker and hunted around for the small bottle of pills. He found the cylinder of orange plastic and twisted the cap off. He popped two in his mouth and swallowed. He was taking them an hour early, but he doubted that it really mattered. "Are you alright Pilot Ikari?" Shinji turned and saw Rei's silhouette on the curtain dividing the boy's half of the locker room from the girl's.

"I'm fine Ayanami," Shinji said.

"Alright," the girl said quietly. Shinji put the cap back on the bottle of anti-depressants and tossed it into his locker. He had been taking them ever since his last psyche evaluation. Shinji sighed and began to pull off his plug suit. He tugged his right hand free of the clinging fabric and watched as his fingers curled into a tight fist. He had to force himself to unclench his hand.

"Hurry up Shinji!" Shinji glanced back at the door and stood up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Misato called from outside of the locker room. "Just hurry."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato watched as Shinji carefully picked up a few noodles with his chopsticks and slurped them down. "So how was school today?"

"It was alright," Shinji muttered, keeping his eyes focused his bowl of ramen.

"You synch score went up," Misato said. "Its two points higher then it was last week."

"Okay," Shinji said. Misato sighed. 'God help us if another angel attacks,' she thought. 'One pilot is catatonic, one doesn't have an Eva, and one has a synch ration that is barely high enough to make his Eva move.'

"All you have to do is step back up to the plate and swing," Misato continued cheerfully. It was something her father had always told her. Of course she had never been a big fan of baseball.

"So what time does Doctor Akagi want me to be at NERV tomorrow?" Shinji asked, surprising Misato. It had been the first time he had spoken without being prodded into doing so in weeks.

"Right after school," Misato said. "You also have another meeting with Blain right after that."

"Okay," Shinji said.

"So is he nice?" Misato asked. She had never met Shinji's psychologist, but Ritsuko said that he was one of the best.

"Blain?" Shinji asked. "He's pretty nice. He's teaching me to play chess."

"Maybe you could show me," Misato said. "Ritsuko always used to tease me because I was the daughter of a famous scientist and I couldn't play."

"You don't want to learn from me," Shinji said. "I'm really bad at it. Blain always lets me win."

"That's nice of him," Misato said.

"I guess," Shinji said. He finished his ramen and leaned back in his seat.

"All done?"

"Yeah," Shinji said as he stood up. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Its pretty dark out," Misato said. "You sure you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah," Shinji said. "It's not like anything bad can happen to me with all the Section-2 agents around."

"But it's still pretty dark," Misato continued.

"The park has lights," Shinji said. Misato sighed and rubbed her temples. 'Why does he have to be so stubborn about some things?" she wondered.

"Fine, but I want you to be back at the apartment before ten," Misato said. "Tomorrow's a school night, so you have to be in bed at a decent hour."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

'It's a nice night,' Shinji thought tiredly. He sat down heavily in one of the numerous benches lining the main walkway of the park. "That one looks okay." Shinji's hair stood on end. He had a really bad feeling.

"I think so," another voice said. Shinji quickly stood up and began walking. He could hear two different pairs of feet following. Shinji began to move faster. He could hear the men behind him matching his pace.

"Oh shit," Shinji growled. He began sprinting.

"He's running!" Shinji got off the main path and into the woods. He weaved in between the barely visible trees.

"Damn it!" Shinji smirked absently as he heard one of the men slam into a tree. Shinji continued to run until he couldn't hear the men anymore. 'Where the hell is Section-2?' Shinji wondered. He fumbled in his pockets and tugged out his cell phone. He hit the power button and watched as the screen stayed dark.

"Shit." He hadn't bothered to plug the damned thing in to recharge in a few weeks. 'It's alright,' Shinji thought. 'Section-2 agents are professionals. They probably know exactly where I am.'

"Nice try kid." Shinji spun and stared at the man looming behind him. The man's arm darted out and something sharp dug into Shinji's neck. Electricity arched through his body and all his of his muscles seized up with enough force to make his world go black.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Misato screeched. "He is a fifteen year old boy. How can he run away from seven highly-trained soldiers?"

"They lost him when he entered the forest," the black-suited man said calmly.

"I don't care!" Misato screamed. "He's just a kid! Get the hell out of here!" The Section-2 agent nodded and walked out.

"Did he ever tell you what happened the very first time he ran away?"

"I'm not really in the mood for games Ritsuko," Misato growled angrily.

"He didn't run away," Ritsuko said. "Blain told me what Shinji had said. He had just started walking. He wondered away and avoided Section-2 for about three days."

"What are you getting at?" Misato demanded.

"I'm saying that if he consciously ran away," Ritsuko began. "We'll never see him again."

"I want to talk with the agents that were following him!" Misato yelled. "Someone send them in!"

"Right away Major Katsuragi."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"And he hasn't been found after six hours?" Ritsuko nodded. "He ran away again," Gendo Ikari said in disgust.

"Not necessarily," Ritsuko said. "The agents who were following him were brought in and questioned half an hour ago."

"Did you find out anything new?" Gendo demanded.

"One agent said that he saw two men pursuing Shinji," Ritsuko said. "None of the other agents saw them though."

"I wish to speak with Pilot Ikari's psychologist," Gendo said. "Find him and bring him in here."

"Yes sir," Ritsuko said. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Gendo demanded.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Ritsuko asked. For a second she saw disgust rush over his features, but it quickly disappeared.

"Yes. I will be there are the normal time. Leave you door unlocked."

"Okay," Ritsuko said. She quickly turned and walked out of the office.

"Where am I?" Shinji looked around the plain white room and then at the young female nurse.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly. "You'll be fine."

"I can't move," Shinji said. He leaned up as much as he could. His wrists and ankles were strapped to the bed. "What the hell is going on?"

"Just relax," the woman said. She reached down onto a table beside Shinji's bed and picked up a small hypodermic needle.

"What the hell is that?" Shinji demanded as he struggled against his bonds.

"This is just something to help you relax," the nurse said as she tugged up Shinji's sleeve and brushed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball over the crook of his elbow. There was a sharp sting and Shinji struggled as hard as he could. "There," the nurse said with a smile.

"What did you do to me?" Shinji demanded, his voice already sounding slurred.

"Don't worry," the nurse said. "Everything will be better when you wake up."

-End

-Author's notes. Here we go again. I've been meaning to rewrite this. This chapter hasn't changed much, but from here the story will change a good deal from the original.


	2. Second Shot: Reappearing

I don't own anything. This chapter is set two years after the previous one.

An Assassin's Memories

Second Shot: Reappearing

"So I was talking to Tao," one of the guards said in Chinese.

"Well what did he say?" the other asked in the same language.

"We're going to be stuck out here until the guard changes," the first soldier said. "That was supposed to be hours ago."

"Shit," the second guard growled. "It's freezing out here." A young man watched all this was a blank expression on his face.

"Request orders," he whispered.

"Commence operations," a woman's soothing voice whispered in Russian. The young man nodded and his hand went to the weapon hidden inside the pocket of his overcoat. He fingers wrapped around the tiny silent pistol's grip and he tugged it from its hiding place.

"Commencing operations," he said simply as he raised the pistol and fired. The first guard took two in the chest and the second took a single round to the head. The young man lowered his weapon and looked around the empty street before walking to the building. He stepped past the two guards and into the lobby of the tall office building.

"You know you guys aren't aloud to come in," the guard behind the security desk said without looking up. The young man raised his pistol and fired before the guard knew what was happening. The older man slumped down on the book he had been reading. The young man slipped the tiny pistol back into his coat pocket and drew a large, more powerful suppressed pistol from under his shirt.

"Xiang?" The young man whipped around and found himself aiming his weapon at the corpse of the guard at the desk. He quickly pulled the tiny radio ear bud from the man's ear and held it up to his own. "This is Zhao," the man continued. "We're coming down to change the guard. I know we're late, but thanks for covering for us."

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong?"

"The change of the guard was late," the young man said simply. His hand slipped inside his jacket and drew a long, wicked-looking pistol. His thumb found the fire-selector as the doors of one of the elevators at the far end of the lobby opened.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

The young man's shoulder hit the wall and he peeked around the corner. He jerked his head back and winced as bullets flew by. He reached into one of the pockets in his over coat and drew a green egg-shaped grenade. "No more mister nice guy." He kneeled down and pulled the pin. He counted to three and tossed the grenade around the corner.

"What was that?"

"It was a grenade," the young man answered.

"Keep the explosives to a minimum."

"Yes ma'am," the young man said. He un-holstered his .40-caliber semi-auto and peeked around the corner. No one was moving and no one really looked capable of movement. He stepped carefully into view and barely had time to register a flash of movement even as he raised his own pistol. Two rounds impacted in the young man's chest, knocking him sideways and a third round grazed his chest, leaving a deep cut. "Hit."

"What was that?"

"I'm hit bad," the young man said as he struggled to sit up. He tried to make a fist with his right hand, but pain ripped through him. He glanced at his dropped pistol and reached into another pocket of his coat and drew a chrome cylinder with a small window on one side showing a clear fluid.

"Can you continue the mission?"

"Affirmative," the young man grunt. He brought the cylinder to the side of his neck and his thumb found the button on the end. There was a prick of pain and the young man's vision swam for a minute. Everything came back into focus and he pocketed the cylinder. "I'm continuing the mission." He reached down and picked up the pistol, the pain in his chest was gone. It was replaced by a rather pleasant sensation. The young man drew the 9mm full-auto from the small of his back. He moved forward and glanced at the man who had shot him. He was dead, his guts ripped to shreds by flying shrapnel. The young man moved past him and glanced around the next corner. He raised his full-auto and emptied the clip at the three men standing outside of one of the rooms. They all went down and the young man holstered the empty full-auto. He drew a second grenade and moved quickly to the room. He pushed the door open and threw the grenade in. Inside the room he could hear rapid-fire Mandarin.

"Get down!" someone screamed. The grenade detonated the young man holstered his 40-caliber. He drew the 9mm and loaded a fresh clip into it. He pushed the door open with the muzzle and looked around the room. Only one man was moving. It was his target.

"How unfortunate you," the young man said, his Mandarin perfect. He holstered the full-auto and drew a butterfly knife from his coat.

"Stay back," the man croaked. There was blood at the corners of his lips. It was almost black. 'Must be some shrapnel in his liver,' the young man reason. It was a fatal and painful wound, but not painful enough.

"Business is business," he said calmly. "I would have thought that you would understand that."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Lorenz Keel sat carefully behind his desk and looked at the monoliths surrounding him. "Ikari has followed his own path long enough!" a deep booming voice roared. "He must be dealt with."

"I am aware of that," Keel said. "But he will not be killed. We still need him to complete the scenario."

"Than he must be frightened into cooperation," another voice growled. "We will use one of the assassins."

"Yes," another voice agreed. "But which one will we use?"

"Number Thirty-Three," Keel said, "will be the one. He is the most dangerous of all of them."

"Is that wise?" one of the monoliths asked. "I have heard rumors that he refuses to kill bystanders."

"You've heard wrong," Keel said. "He will kill anyone in between himself and his target."

"Will he be able to inspire the necessary amount of fear?" another monolith asked. "These assassins are used for their shock value above all else." Keel pushed a few buttons on the desk in front of him and a single image materialized in the center of the circle formed by the monoliths.

"Shocking enough?" he asked. There was a moment of silence before anyone else spoke.

"Who was he?"

"That," Keel began, looking at the bloody corpse of a young man, "was Number Thirty-Three's handler of two years. He became soft and needed to die."

"How was he killed?"

"He died a slow agonizing death from two puncture wounds," Keel said, "one in each lung."

"Where is Number Thirty-Three now?"

"He is in China," Keel said. He punched another button and the image changed to an overweight man in a business suit. He was covered in blood and the word 'traitor' had been carved into his chest in Chinese. "This was done last night."

"That is his work?" someone asked in shock.

"The assassins are not meant to be clean," someone said calmly. "They are used for their shock value."

"Number Thirty-Three will be sent."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Arianna stared at the stitches across the young man's chest. "How does that feel Thirty-Three?"

"I don't believe that I am in any condition to tell you ma'am," Thirty-Three said. Ari glanced up from the wound to the young man's face. She instantly noticed that his pupils were still dilated. There were also two pain pens in front of him.

"You need to be careful," Ari said. "You might get addicted to that stuff."

"I can't get addicted to it," Thirty-Three answered. "It's specifically synthesized to make sure that it is non-addictive."

"Oh." She leaned back against the opposite side of the van. "We've got another mission."

"Alright," Thirty-Three said. Ari waited for a moment.

"Well don't you want to know where we're going?" she asked finally.

"Not particularly," Thirty-Three said calmly.

"The bosses said that they liked your performance on the last mission," Ari continued.

"I expected them to," Thirty-Three said.

"What did you do?" The young man paused and stared at Ari. "Never mind, don't tell me." Thirty-Three nodded. "Well don't you at least want to know who we're going up against?" Ari asked.

"Ours is not to wonder why," Thirty-Three said. "Ours is simply to do or die."

"You're the first assassin I've had to watch out for," Ari said. "So I have to ask: are you all like this?"

"Like what?" Thirty-Three asked.

"Aggravating," Ari said. "You've also been given a new alias. I take it that you would like to know that at least."

"I will be informed when I need to be," Thirty-Three answered.

"Okay," Ari said slowly. "Your name is Shima."

"Alright," Thirty-Three said calmly. "When do we leave?"

"So that you want to know?" Ari asked crossly.

"Yes ma'am," Thirty-Three answered.

"In one hour," Ari said. Thirty-Three nodded. "It might draw suspicion if people here you calling me ma'am," Ari commented.

"What do you want me to do about that ma'am?" Thirty-Three asked.

"Call me Ari obviously," Ari said.

"Okay ma'am."

"I meant starting now," Ari said in annoyance.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Wake up Asuka!" Misato sighed in annoyance. "You're going to be late for school!" The younger woman's door finally opened and she walked out.

"So?" she demanded angrily. "It's not like I actually need to graduate." Unable to come up with a return, Misato snorted and turned back to her can of beer. Asuka sat down at the table and looked at the food in front of her. "This looks disgusting."

"Well then," Misato snapped. "Maybe you should stop sleeping in and make your own damn breakfast!" She knocked back her beer and rubbed her temples. "I have to go to work now."

"I'm sure they'd just be so lost without you," Asuka hissed.

"Whatever," Misato said as she stood up. "Why are you so angry? You have a field trip today, don't you?"

"It's just to some big company," Asuka said simply. "A sophomore who went last year told me that it was really boring."

"It beats school," Misato said, trying to be positive.

"Right," Asuka said. "I just hope they have good food there."

"Do you need a ride home?" Misato asked.

"No," Asuka said. "It's only a mile or so."

"Alright," Misato said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Alex Beck looked around the bar and sighed. 'Now where the hell is he?" Alex's eyes fell on a young man in a black high school uniform with short brown hair sitting alone in one of the booths. 'Him? Damn he looks young.' Alex shrugged and sat down in the booth next to the young man man's booth and leaned back against the divider. "Do you have a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke," the young man said without looking up from the menu he was reading. "Those things will put you in the grave." Alex sighed and scratched the coarse hair on his chin.

"The grave is the only place I can rest," he said. "What do you need kid?"

"A NERV uniform, identification, and standard issue weapon," the young man said. "In two hours."

"Ammo?" Alex asked.

"Why not?" the young man asked.

"Meet me in the alleyway in back in two hours," Alex said.

"See you around," the young man said as he stood up. Alex watched as he walked towards the door. The young man paused and glanced back at him for a minute then turned and walked out.

"This will be amusing," Alex said as he leaned back in his chair. "Welcome back my young friend. Things will become much more interesting now." The older man grinned and stood up. 'I wonder what Katsuragi would say if she could see either of us now,' he thought as he pulled on his jacket over his shirt. "Probably nothing good," he murmured as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it between his lips.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Thirty-Three opened the back door of the van and climbed inside. "Did you find the contact?"

"Yes ma'am," Thirty-Three answered. Ari sighed in annoyance as his formality.

"So what's he like?" she asked as she started the van.

"Sloppy," Thirty-Three said in annoyance.

"Oh well," Ari said. "So much for the Tokyo-3 dating scene. When do we meet him again?"

"Two hours," Thirty-Three said.

"Do you really think he can get the equipment in two hours Shima?" Ari asked.

"Maybe," Thirty-Three said. "If not then I will execute him for incompetence."

"I was checking this guy's file," Ari said as she pulled out onto the road. "He's already been killed."

"That's nothing you should brag about," Thirty-Three said calmly. "It just means that you're incompetent."

"You're right," Ari said. "As usual." She glanced at him in the review mirror. "Have you labeled your first target?"

"No," Thirty-Three said. "The bosses want to give Ikari one last chance. I'm supposed to put a little pressure on him. If he doesn't cave then I get to do my thing."

"When were you told this?" Ari asked.

"During the briefing," Shima said. "When you began staring at the wall and smiling." Ari blushed as Thirty-Three rather bluntly pointed out her small habit of day dreaming.

"You're not to bring that up ever again," she said simply.

"Yes ma'am."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. It's finally done. I've been meaning to get to work on an Assassin's Memories. I needed to rewrite all of it from the second chapter on. Mainly because I had managed to back myself into a corner like some of you thought I would. Now that school has started I have no really clue about my updates, so keep your eyes open.


	3. Third Shot: Making a Statement

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Third Shot: Making a Statement

Ari stared at Shima and clamped a hand over her mouth to hide a giggle. "What is with that get up?"

"What do you mean ma'am?" Shima asked as he smoothed his khaki NERV uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" Ari said as she tried not to giggle. "Uh. . .it looks good on you Shima." She looked him up and down. 'Very, very good.'

"I am wearing this because I was ordered too," Shinji said as he drew a pistol from under his shirt and jacked the action.

"Why are you carrying a SIG-Sauer?" Ari asked.

"It's NERV standard issue," Shima explained.

"What exactly is your mission?" Ari asked.

"I am to infiltrate NERV and confront Commander Gendo Ikari," Shima said robotically. "If he refuses to yield then I am to render him unconscious and escape from the Geo-Front." He picked up a black and khaki combination cap. "I need transportation."

"Oh," Ari said. "If you're going to blend in then you might not want to talk like that."

"Like what ma'am?" Shima asked.

"Try not to talk in a deadpan," Ari said as she picked up her keys. "And learn what the word rhetorical means."

"Rhetorical," Shima said. "Of or relating to rhetoric." Ari sighed and walked to the door of their new apartment.

"Okay," she said as she pushed the door open and walked out with Shima in tow. "Learn what a rhetorical question is and if you do know what that means then I don't want a definition."

"Very well ma'am," Shima said.

"Stop calling me ma'am!" Ari screamed. "I'm not old enough to be a ma'am."

"The term ma'am refers to respect," Shima said, "not age." Ari felt her eye begin to twitch.

"Learn how to talk like a human."

"I am a human," Shima said. "Therefore I am talking like a human."

"No," Ari said. "You're talking like a robot."

"Robots. . ."

"Enough!" Ari said, cutting him off. "Just get in the damned van and keep your mouth shut until we get to NERV."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Gendo Ikari smirked behind his folded hands as he looked at the massive, ominous monoliths floating around his desk. "You will not be this confident soon," one of the monoliths said before they all disappeared.

"We shall see," Gendo said as the lights came on. Then something cold and hard pressed against the back of his skull.

"Yes we will," a new voice said.

"I can pay you whatever you want," Gendo said calmly.

"I don't do this for the money," the assassin said. "Now here are your choices Ikari. Either you can submit. . ."

"Or?" Gendo interrupted.

"Or we'll meet again," the assassin said. "And I won't be this nice."

"I will not submit," Gendo said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the assassin said. "I guess I'll have to give you a demonstration." The pistol's muzzle was pulled back from Gendo's head. He felt about a moment of relief before the weapon slammed into the base of his skull and everything went black.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shima tucked the SIG-Sauer into the holster under his uniform shirt. He walked to the door and pushed it open. He walked out of the office and tried to blend with the people roaming the halls outside. "Had a meeting with the bastard, huh?" Shima glanced at the young man walking next to him.

"Yes," he said simply as he pulled the brim of his combination cover down over his eyes. The man was taller so he couldn't see his face anyway, but it made Shima feel better.

"I feel sorry for you," the man said as he brushed his long hair over his shoulder with one hand. "Ryoji?" the man read of the name tag on Shima's chest.

"Yes?" Shima asked.

"Nothing," the man said. "I just knew a man named Ryoji. He disappeared a couple of years ago."

"That's strange," Shima said.

"Not really," the man continued. "He was a spook. Maybe he just got reassigned."

"I guess that's possible," Shima said as he stepped onto the escalators.

"I'm Shigeru Aoba by the way," the man said. "So where are you heading?" the man continued.

"Out," Shima said. "I just had to tie up a few loose ends."

"Oh," Shigeru said. "So, did you just transfer in?"

"Temporarily," Shima said.

"From where?" Shigeru asked.

"Russia," Shima said.

"I thought I recognized your accent," Shigeru said. "What section are you working for?"

"Three," Shima said. "Internal security."

"Oh," Shigeru said as they stepped off the escalator. "Oh, hello Colonel."

"Good mourning Aoba," a woman said. Shima didn't bother raising his cover's brim to look at her. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ryoji from Section Three," Shigeru said.

"Ryoji," the woman repeated.

"He just transferred in from the Russian branch," Shigeru continued.

"Well it's nice to meet you," the Colonel said as she held out her hand.

"Like wise ma'am," Shima said as he shook her hand. "Now if you excuse me, I need to be going."

"Of course," the Colonel said as she stepped aside.

"Catch you later Ryoji!" Shigeru called.

"I doubt it," Shima said simply.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What an odd guy," Misato said as she watched the shorter man walk away.

"Yeah," Shigeru said. "Of course he is from Section Three. Those guys are all a little weird. Plus he did just have a meeting with the Bastard."

"Well that would explain it," Misato said.

"Yeah," Shigeru said with a chuckle. "Oh well. I have to get going. See you later Colonel."

"Okay," Misato said. She threw a look over her shoulder and frowned. "Where did he go?"

"What?" Shigeru asked.

"Ryoji," Misato said. "Where did he go?"

"He's right. . ." Shigeru paused and frowned. "Where the hell did he go?"

"He seems more like a Section Two agent if you ask me," Misato said dryly. "Those bastards are always doing dramatic stuff like that."

"Maybe he is a spook afterall," Shigeru said.

"What?" Misato asked.

"Nothing," Shigeru said. "Oh well. See you later."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"How'd it go?" Ari asked as Shima climbed into the van.

"He won't cooperate," the young man said simply.

"I didn't think he would," Ari said. "So where to?" She wasn't actually expecting an answer.

"Henderson Square," Shima said.

"What?" Ari asked.

"Henderson Square," Shima repeated slowly.

"Why do you want to go there?" Ari asked as she started the van and pulled out into traffic.

"A contingency," Shima said. "In the event that Gendo Ikari does not submit then I am to make a statement."

"A statement?" Ari asked.

"Yes," Shima said. "My orders are public and shocking. They also want me to make sure that NERV knows what's going on."

"Oh," Ari said simply. "Who's the target?"

"Alex Henderson," Shima said simply.

"Of course."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure," Asuka said. "I've been meaning to pick up that outfit we saw a couple of days ago."

"You two shop too much." Asuka turned and glared at the tall black-haired boy walking behind them.

"Why are you two stooges following up around?" she demanded.

"Because we're all walking to the buss," Kensuke Aida said as they walked out of the office building.

"That has to have been the most boring field trip we've ever gone on," Touji Suzuhara complained. "At least the food was good."

"Isn't that Mister Henderson over there?" Kensuke asked.

"Yeah," Hikari Horaki said. "I guess even the CEO has to go home some time."

"Alexander Henderson!" Asuka turned and looked at the man who had yelled. He was shorter then her and wearing a NERV uniform. Asuka watched in shock in shock as the soldier brought a small black pistol up and fired. Then all hell broke loose. Asuka cursed as someone slammed into her and nearly knocked her down. It seemed that everyone was trying to run and scream. There was a break in the rush and Asuka saw the soldier. He walked up to the fallen form of Alex Henderson and emptied what remained in his pistol into the older man's face. The empty weapon fell from his grip and he turned towards her. Asuka watched in horror, unable to move as the man walked towards her. He ignored her and simply walked past.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari watched as Shima climbed into the van. "How did it go?"

"Flawless ma'am," Shima said as he pulled off the khaki jacket to reveal a simply light blue T-shirt and an empty shoulder holster. He pulled off his combination cover and laid it on the floor.

"Were you injured?" Ari asked as she started the van's engine.

"Negative ma'am," Shima said calmly. "The operation was flawless."

"Were any bystanders injured?" Ari asked as she looked at the young man in the rearview mirror.

"That is not my concern ma'am," Shima said simply. Ari had to look away.

"So lives aren't important?" she asked.

"Only those who get in my way are killed ma'am," Shima said. "And that is their fault."

"Not always," Ari said quietly.

"Not always ma'am," Shima agreed.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato stared at the papers on her desk and fought down the urge to pull her hair out. "What is this?"

"An incident report," Makoto said. "Alexander Henderson was killed today."

"The owner of Henderson International?" Misato asked. "The single biggest bank in the world?"

"Yeah," Makoto said, "gunned down in broad daylight outside his offices."

"The Henderson building?" Misato asked.

"Yeah," Makoto said. "And get this. The shooter was wearing a NERV uniform," he paused and looked at her. "You seem more worried then you should be."

"Asuka was on a field trip to the Henderson Building," Misato said.

"Oh," Makoto said. "Don't worry. Section Two probably has her."

"What's the number for Section Two?" Misato asked as she picked up the phone from her desk. Makoto leaned across and glanced down at the receiver.

"You have it on speed dial."

"Oh," Misato mumbled as she punched the button and brought phone to her ear. The other end was picked up before the second ring began.

"Lieutenant Byron," a man's smooth voice said. "Section Two."

"This is Colonel Katsuragi," Misato said. "Do you have the Second Child?"

"Yes ma'am," Byron said. "She is currently back at your residence with several additional guards."

"Alright." Misato said. The phone went dead and she frowned. "Section Two asshole."

"Is Sohryu okay?" Makoto asked.

"She's fine," Misato said. "So it looks like NERV committed the murder?"

"Yes," Makoto said. "We even recovered a NERV-issue weapon from the crime scene."

"Did it have a serial number?" Misato asked as she flipped through the papers.

"Yes ma'am," Makoto said. "It was issued to Special Investigator Kaji Ryoji."

"What?"

"And according to several eye witnesses the name tag on the man's chest read Ryoji," Makoto said. "Is it possible that the perpetrator is Kaji Ryoji?"

"No," Misato said, fighting to control her voice. "It's not possible. It can't be him."

"Why not?" Makoto asked. "It's the only lead we have. We should at least look into it."

"Kaji Ryoji was killed," Misato said flatly. "Leave it at that."

"Oh," Makoto said. "I'm sorry ma'am."

"It's fine."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Alex looked up from his beer and stared at the young man. "I heard you had some fun today."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shima said.

"Of course not," Alex said.

"Good bye," Shima stood up and walked away. Alex finished his beer and picked up the briefcase that had been laid against his bar stool.

"See you tomorrow Larry."

"Sure Mister Beck," the bartender said. "Did you hear what happened today in Henderson Square?"

"No," Alex said. "What happened?"

"Someone bumped off Mister Henderson," Larry said. "It was some guy named Ryoji. The crazy bastard did it in broad day light too."

"Wow," Alex said. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Four bodyguards were killed and three bystanders were seriously wounded," Larry said.

"That kid has issues."

"What?" Larry asked.

"Nothing," Alex said. "See you tomorrow."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This whole city is in an uproar," Ari said as she stared at the television. "Even the respectably news stations are full of conspiracies about NERV."

"This is better then I could have hoped for ma'am," Shima said simply as he unpacked the weapons that had arrived.

"Okay," Ari said slowly. "Better. . .right. Do you think Ikari got the message?"

"No ma'am," Shima said. "He would have contacted our employers if he had."

"Stubborn old bastard," Ari said with a frown. "How come the innocents are always persecuted for another's sins?"

"There are no innocents ma'am," Shima said, "just victims."

"And victims are we all," Ari said.

"Yes ma'am," Shima said simply.

"So have you got a new target yet?" Ari asked.

"Yes ma'am," Shima said as he drew the .40-caliber from his waist and began to check in meticulously.

"Do you need a lift?" Ari asked.

"No ma'am," Shima said automatically as he pulled out a black jacket over his white button-down shirt.

"That's a weird outfit Shima."

"It's the uniform of a nearby high school," Shima explained as he began to button the jacket. "I will return shortly ma'am."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. This is the biggest deviation from the original to date. Sleepy. . .bedtime.


	4. Fourth Shot: Vigilante

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Fourth Shot: Vigilante

"Someone help me!"

"The more you move the closer you get to falling," Shima stated calmly. He looked over the edge of the building and whistled. "I doubt falling would be beneficiary to your health."

"You can't do this!" the man screamed.

"What makes you say that?" Shima asked as he loosened his grip on the man's ankle. The man screamed.

"I'm a cop!" the man screamed.

"One who likes bribes," Shima said. "I already know that part. Now you're going to tell me just how far up the line the corruption goes."

"They'll kill me!" the man screamed.

"The last time I checked they weren't the ones dangling you from the top of a forty story building by your ankle," Shima pointed out helpfully.

"They would do a lot worse," the man said. Shima reached under the coat of his school uniform and drew a knife.

"Want me to do a lot worse?"

"Marco Norton!"

"What was that?" Shima asked.

"NERV owns Chief Marco Norton!" the man shrieked.

"Tell me more," Shima said.

"There isn't any more!" the man screamed. "NERV pays Morton so that they can do whatever they want!"

"And what does he pay you for?" Shima asked.

"He pays me to throw off investigations," the man said. "I destroy evidence and bribe witnesses. Please forgive me!" Shima let go and watched the man fell.

"Forgive?" he asked the air in confusion. "What do I look like, Jesus Christ?"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji Kaido stared at the body lying on top of the partially crushed Honda. "Interesting."

"Well I'm willing to bet it's a suicide," the cop next to Yuji said as he lit a cigarette. "Poor bastard."

"Do you know him?" Yuji asked.

"What are you?" the cop asked, "some kind of reporter?"

"No," Yuji said. "I worked for NERV."

"Oh," the cop said. "Yeah I knew him."

"What makes you think it was suicide?" Yuji asked.

"The guy had a bitch for a wife and a greedy little bastard for a son," the cop said. "He had a good job though."

"What was his job?" Yuji asked. The cop eyed him carefully before responding.

"He was Chief Norton's top kick," the cop said. "Such a shame."

"Yeah," Yuji said. "Do you have another one of those?"

"Sure,' the cop said as he pulled a second cigarette. Yuji took it and felt in his pockets for his lighter. "Here."

"Thanks," Yuji said as he leaned forward and lit his cigarette.

"So what do you think about that?" the cop asked as he jerked his thumb at his fallen comrade.

"Doesn't fit the profile of a suicide jumping," Yuji said as he turned and began to walk away.

"How can you tell?" the cop called.

"He's wearing glasses," Yuji said simply. "Thanks for the cig."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"No!" Marco Norton screamed as he ran down an alleyway. "Someone help me!" A loud pop echoed behind him and Marco screamed as something slammed into and through his shoulder. The sheer force spun him around and knocked him to the ground. He stared at the shadow walking towards him. "Stay back!" he shrilled. "I'm a cop!"

"Deja vu," the shadow's low voice said simply. "I already had this little chat with Officer Shujumi." Marco's jaw dropped and he tried to crawl backwards, but the shadow pursued him. "You turned your back whenever NERV did something illegal." The tone was calm and not accusatory at all.

"They're way out of my jurisdiction," Marco said. "They could have gotten away with anything, even with me trying to stop them."

"You'd be surprised just how fallible they are," the shadow said as he raised a long pistol.

"Please," Marco whimpered. "I have a family."

"Does that make you better then me?" the shadow asked quietly.

"No!" Marco said quickly.

"Please tell me," the shadow said. "I want to know the answer."

"I don't want to leave my family," Marco said.

"Too bad," the shadow said. The pistol bucked and Marco's world went black.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shima turned away from the body and jacked the action of his ancient PB 69P. The spent 9mm casing ejected into his palm and he tucked it into his pocket. "I wish you had answered my question," he called over his shoulder. 'I would have liked to have known the answer.'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji stared at the dead body sprawled out on the ground and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "I'm going to have to ask you to stand back," one of the cops roping off the area said.

"Of course," Yuji said calmly as he stepped back and turned away. As he walked down the street he flipped open his phone and opened the phone book. He found the number and hit send. The phone on the other end was picked up before the first ring ended. "It's Kaido."

"What happened?"

"Marco Norton is dead," he said. "It looks like a professional assassination. I tried to get closer, but the cops beat me to the scene."

"I don't want excuses," the man on the other end snapped. "Do what you must to find the answers."

"Yes sir," Yuji said. The phone went dead and he tucked it back into his pocket. 'I wonder if this is linked to that other cop.' Yuji shrugged it off. It was his job to find the facts, not piece them together.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari watched as Shima shrugged off his school uniform jacket and button down shirt. "So how'd it go Shima?"

"It went flawlessly ma'am," the young man said as he drew the large pistol holstered under his left arm. He laid it on the table and sat down slowly next to it. He moved just slow enough to draw Ari's attention

"Are your wounds hurting?" she asked.

"Not any more then they should be ma'am," Shima said simply as he laid out a white cloth and began to disassemble the pistol.

"Okay," Ari said as she sat down on the couch and watched Shima clean the weapon. "Hey Shima?"

"Ma'am?"

"Why don't you ever wear gloves?"

"Why would I wear gloves ma'am?" Shima asked as he looked up from his weapon.

"To hide your fingerprints of course," Ari said.

"Of course ma'am," Shima agreed. "But I don't have fingerprints."

"What?" Ari asked in surprised.

"I don't have fingerprints," Shima repeated. "When was your last hearing test ma'am?"

"I heard you just fine," Ari said.

"Then why did you. . ."

"How can you not have fingerprints?" Ari demanded as she grabbed the young assassin's hand and nearly pulled him over the table.

"They do it in training," Shima said. "The application of heat allows the skins to be melted and fused. With our employer's capabilities they can even removed any identifiable scars on the hands."

"Did it hurt?" Ari asked as she ran her finger over the silk-smooth tip of Shima's fingers.

"More then you can imagine," he said simply as he retracted his hand and continued to clean his pistol.

"So who did you go kill?" Ari asked as she sat back down.

"Two policemen," Shima said.

"Why are you killing cops?" Ari asked.

"Because they were corrupt," Shima said.

"Well that's noble of you," Ari said. "You had better be careful or people are going to think you're a vigilante."

"Permission to speak freely?" Shima asked.

"Go ahead," Ari said in exasperation.

"Killing for peace is like fucking for virginity ma'am," Shima said simply. He put the pistol together without another word and lay down on the floor with one arm behind his head and the other clenching the pistol.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato pushed the door to her home open and looked around for her charge. "Asuka?"

"I'm in here," the young woman called. Misato kicked off her shoes and walked towards the voice. "Hikari is here too."

"Okay," Misato said even though it wasn't a question. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine," Asuka said. "Just another boring day at school."

"I see," Misato said. 'Why do I even bother?' She looked at the screen and watched as the evening news came on. She sighed in disgust and walked to the kitchen for her after work beer. She pulled a can out and flipped on the little television she had bought for the kitchen a few months ago. The evening news was on the channel. Misato was about to change the channel when the anchorman with unnaturally white teeth began to speak.

"In local news," the anchorman said, "two Tokyo-3 Police Department officers are dead. Police Chief Marco Norton and Detective Antonio Shujumi were both found dead in apparently unrelated killings."

"That's horrible," Misato said as she opened her beer and took a long drink.

"In other news police continue to search for the murderer of Alexander Henderson, but no new leads have been found."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji stared at the corpse laid out on the operating table. "So what's this big find?"

"This," the coroner said as she held up a small, metallic lump.

"What is that?"

"It's the bullet I pulled out of this guy," the coroner explained. Yuji tugged back the paper covering the corpse's face. It was Police Chief Norton.

"And what have you found out?" he asked. The coroner walked to a microscope and laid the bullet on the slide. She twisted a few knobs and stepped back.

"Have a look." Yuji looked at the bullet. It looked like someone had written on it. Yuji looked harder. The bullet was badly misshapen and the Kanji was hard to make out.

"Traitor?" he guessed.

"Yes," the coroner said. "The same thing was found on the bullets in Alexander Henderson."

"I wasn't aware of that," Yuji said calmly as he leaned back.

"The cops are trying to keep it quiet," the coroner explained excitedly. "They think that the murdered might be a serial killer and this proves it."

"I see," Yuji said. That would explain it. The new police chief wasn't as. . .'friendly' with NERV as the old one. He reached into his pocket and extracted a thick was of bills. "For your trouble. You'll call me if this happens again."

"Of course," the coroner said as she thumbed through the bills.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shima opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He sat up and laid the pistol in his hand on the coffee table. He glanced at his watch. It was five in the mourning. He stood up and picked up his pistol again. He walked into the spare bedroom and picked up one of the cases laid out on the floor. He opened it and began to extract the rifle components. He began to meticulously check each part and slide them together. "Going out?" Ari's voice didn't surprise Shima. He has heard he wake up shortly after himself.

"Yes ma'am," he said simply. "I have an appointment I can't afford to miss." Ari watched silently as he checked the rifle.

"You're using the twenty-two?"

"Yes ma'am," Shima said.

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Watch the news and you'll find out," Shima said simply. Ari blinked in surprised. That was the first time he had ever dodged a direct question. 'Maybe he's starting to finally loosen up,' she thought.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shima stared down at the busy street below him. He found the face he was looking for and lowered his binoculars. He reached into the guitar case and slipped the compact .22-caliber rifle out. He checked the suppressor on the end of the muzzle and finally uncapped the scope. It was really rather ridiculous to worry about the glare from the rifle's scope, but it was habit. Something creaked behind him and Shima whipped around as the door opened. "Come on in Mister Yuri."

"Of course." Shima leveled his PB 69P and pulled the trigger twice. The two people fell and Shima almost leapt forward. He dragged them into the room and quickly shut the door. That didn't buy him much time. There was a noticeable bloodstain on the floor. Shima leapt back onto the desk and sat down in the chair. He brought his rifle to his shoulder and stared at the man through his scope. He was smiling and chatting with his wife. She was wearing a pink dress. Shima thought it was rather pretty. His finger squeezed the trigger and the man dropped. His wife stood frozen as she stared at the red blood splattered across her pink dress. Shima slipped the rifle back into his guitar case and picked up the dropped handgun. He carefully tucked it under his shirt and drew a second pistol.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I know this is short, but for the moment its all I could manage. If anyone out there is confused, the pistol Shima is using is an actual weapon. The PB 69P is a specialized version of the Makarov PMM. It has two modes of fire. One is the normal auto-loading pistol and the second is a manual operation where the slide it manually pulled back to further reduce noise. As for Yuji's comment on the glasses, I heard somewhere that most suicide jumpers remove glasses first. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Update

Cereal, serial. . .it all sounds the same and you got the point.


	5. Fifth Shot: Should have listened

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Fifth Shot: Should have listened.

Yuji stared at the sheet covered body and took a long drag on his cigarette. He kneeled down and pulled the sheets back. "Mister Watanabe was walking in this direction before he was shot, right?"

"Yes sir," the police officer said. "So who was this guy?"

"Carl Watanabe was the owned of the Tokyo-3 Gazette," Yuji said. 'He also kept his reporters away from NERV.' Yuji looked around, checking trajectories with his eyes. "The shot would have come from over there, right?"

"I guess so," the cop said. Yuji nodded to himself and started walking towards the building. "What are you checking sir?"

"The entry and exit wounds point to the shooter being on the fifth or sixth floor," Yuji said as he pushed the doors to the office building open.

"Can I help you?" one of the security guards asked.

"Yeah," Yuji said as he pulled out wallet and flipped it open. "I work for NERV. We're going to the fifth and we need you to come with us."

"Yes sir," the guard said. He turned and quickly led them towards the elevator.

"What did you show him?" the cop asked in a whisper.

"My driver's license," Yuji answered. "It's all in the attitude."

"I'll remember that," the cop said.

"Make sure that you do," Yuji said as he stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and the security guard punched the button for the fifth floor. "Do you have the master set of keys?"

"Yes sir," the security guard said. The doors opened and Yuji stepped out into the brightly lit hallway. "Most of the people are on lunch breaks now," the security guard added.

"Good," Yuji said as he looked around carefully. A slight red glint caught his eye. "Found it."

"What?" the cop asked. Yuji moved to the read stain on the door and then looked at the door. He reached under his leather jacket and drew his Glock 18. He reached out carefully and touched the door knob. He stood quickly and waved the cop into position on the opposite side of the doorframe.

"It's locked," he hissed. "Open it." The security guard quickly searched through his keys and found the one he needed. He slipped it into the doors look and twisted in. Yuji pushed it open and swung around fast, using the wall as a shield. "Oh shit."

"Oh my God," the cop said. Yuji stepped into the room and stared at the two bodies. "A suicide and a homicide?"

"Never take things for face value," Yuji said as he kneeled next to the male body. There was a single hole in the middle of his head and another in his chest. The female was a few feet away with a hole in each other her temples. In her right hand was a suppressed pistol. 'A Makarov?"

"What do you think sir?" the cop asked, holding one hand over his nose in an effort to block the smell of gore.

"Double homicide," Yuji said as he straightened up.

"How can you tell?" the cop asked.

"There are small drag marks by their heels," Yuji said as he examined the desk. "They were moved. Our sniper was here as well."

"Now how the hell can you tell that?" the cop asked.

"The scuffs on the desk," Yuji said with a shrug. "They match the legs of the chair. There's also some paint peeled off the window sill. This was a sniper's nest. He set the chair on the desk to gain the proper elevation and he used some kind of screen over the window to hide himself."

"What about them?" the security guard asked, looking at the two bodies.

"Wrong place, wrong time," Yuji said with a shrug. "Call your pals. They're going to want to poke around here."

"Right," the cop said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari stared at the television in horror. The door opened and she turned to see Shima walked in the apartment. He sat calmly at the coffee table and unsheathed his weapon. He laid the twenty-two down and began to disassemble it. "Did you do that?" Ari demanded, pointed to the television. Shima looked up and stared at the news footage of a woman in a bloody pink dress sobbing and holding the body of a young man in a business suit.

"Yes ma'am."

"How could you do that?" Ari asked. For the first time she could remember she felt a pang of fear when she looked at Shima. She had felt disgust and sorrow when she had seen some of his previous work, but fear, fear of him, was new.

"It's them or me ma'am," Shima said. "If I refuse to kill, then what purpose do I serve? Things without purpose must be destroyed."

"You mean SEELE will kill you if you won't follow orders?" Ari asked.

"Of course ma'am," Shima said. "What did you think would happen?" Ari stared at the young man. She had never truly thought of that. Shima was an assassin. It wasn't like his job provided any protection, or personal rights for that matter.

"I see," Ari said as calmly as she could. Shima nodded and began to pack the rifle's components into its case. He drew the suppressed pistol from under his shirt and began to clean it as well. "Hey Shima!"

"Yes ma'am?" Shima asked, looking up from his weapon.

"What do you say we go out to dinner?" Ari asked cheerfully.

"You are the senior field operative ma'am," Shima replied. "Ergo the choice is yours."

"Can you give me advice if I want it?" Ari asked.

"Yes ma'am," Shima said.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Ari asked.

"We shouldn't go out ma'am," Shima answered.

"Then out we go!"

"Yes ma'am."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Remember this place Asuka?" Misato asked as she looked around the small ramen shack.

"Yeah," Asuka said. "You brought everyone here after the Tenth Angel because you were too broke to take us anywhere else."

"Yeah," Misato said through clenched teeth. "I'll go order." She stepped into line behind a young couple and stared at the menu behind the counter

"So?" the young woman in front of Misato asked her friend.

"So what ma'am?" the young man asked. Misato frowned. That voice sounded very familiar.

"Isn't it nice just going out?" the woman asked.

"We're in the open ma'am," the young man said. "I do not approve of this situation."

"Of course you don't," the woman said. "It goes against your training, right?"

"Yes ma'am," the man said.

"Then that means that it is fun," the woman said patiently. "And don't forget, you wanted to come here."

"You asked me where to eat and I simply pointed this place out ma'am," the man said.

"The fact that you actually made a suggestion stands out," the woman said. "Why did you want to come here?"

"Seemed familiar ma'am," the man said with a shrug.

"Maybe you've been here before," the woman said brightly.

"It's possible ma'am," the man said. He turned and looked at Misato. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry," Misato said quickly, blushing at being caught in the act. "It's just that you seem really familiar." The man's sharp blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm Misato Katsuragi."

"I'm sorry," the young woman said. "My boyfriend lacks some social skills."

"It's no problem," Misato said. "Have we met before?"

"No ma'am," the young man said.

"I'm Ari," the young woman said. "This is Shima. It's nice to meet you Misses Katsuragi."

"I'm not married," Misato said with a laugh. "What about you two?"

"He hasn't proposed yet," Ari said, "right honey?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk to strangers. . .honey?" Shima asked.

"She's not a stranger," Ari said as she latched onto the young man's arm.

"So where are you two from?"

"Russia. . .ow!" Ari whirled around and stared at Shima.

"My phone just rang," he explained. "We need to go."

"What an odd pair," Misato said as Shima dragged Ari out. 'Russia,' she thought. 'Why does that sound so familiar?' Then the answer hit her.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari watched as Shima dug through the lockers in the back of the van. He pulled out a small pistol and pushed a clip into it. "What are you doing?"

"That's Misato Katsuragi," Shima said as he pulled the slide back.

"Yes. . ."

"Colonel Misato Katsuragi," Shima said. "She the TO for NERV. That's where I met her."

"You knew her?" Ari asked.

"I met her while I was there to talk with Commander Ikari," Shima explained. Ari's jaw dropped.

"She knows that you're Ryoji," she said breathlessly. Shima nodded and jacked the action of his pistol. He pulled on a simple black ski mask and climbed out of the van.

"Stay here ma'am," she said sharply as Ari started to get out of the van. Shima crossed the street and pushed the door to the ramen shack open. He could feel every eye turn on him as he raised the PSS pistol, aiming at the purple haired woman's face. A loud shot rang out and something slammed into Shima's shoulder as he fired. His shot went wild and slammed into the woman's chest. She went down even as Shima fell to the ground. 'Sniper.'

"Someone just fired!" Ari screamed, her voice far too loud in Shima's ear for his liking.

"There's a sniper on the building across the street," he said simply. "Take him out."

"What?" Ari asked.

"There's an RPG in the back of the van," Shima hissed as shots continued to rain down on the table he was hiding under. "Point and shoot ma'am."

"Right." A second later there was a loud explosion. Shima climbed to his feet and looked around. All of the people were gone except for a single red-haired woman who was trying to move the fallen Colonel. Shima shoved her out of the way and aimed again.

"There are men coming in." Ari's hurried whisper immediately caught Shima's attention. He spun towards the door and drew the 9mm full-auto from the small of his back. The door burst open and Shima fired as half of dozen men in black suits flooded into the apartment. Those who didn't fall to the withering barrage of 9mm rounds dove for cover. There was a single un-suppressed gunshot and Shima gasped as something slammed into his stomach. He turned and stared at the redhead. There was a SIG-Sauer clutched in her hands and the Colonel's jacket was open, revealing an empty shoulder holster. He tried to bring the 9mm up to point at her, but there were several more gunshots and Shima was knocked onto his back. "Shima?"

"I'm down." He reached under his jacket and ripped half a dozen grenades loose. He threw them and rolled on to his back.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari watched as a single figure limped out of the ramen shack. She rushed to his side and carefully pulled one of his arms around her neck. "I can hear sirens," Shima said weakly.

"The cops are coming," Ari said. "We need to get out of here." She helped him into the back of the van and climbed behind the steering wheel. She started the engine and glanced over her shoulder. Shima has managed to get himself into a sitting position was his back against the side of the van. He was pressing a pain pen against his neck. "Hold on. This is going to be rough!" He nodded and dropped the empty pain pen.

"Get us the hell out of here."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji looked around the hospital and pushed the door open. He stepped into the room and stared at the two people inside. "Ma'am," he said respectfully, with a nod to the purple-haired woman.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Yuji Kaido," Yuji said. "I'm with the NERV Special Investigations unit. I was just wondering how the sketch was going."

"I think I have it," the police artist said. "Is this him?" Misato nodded. "Here you go sir." Yuji took the sketch pad and stared at the assassin's face. "He looks young."

"He couldn't have been much more then twenty," the Colonel said. "How's Asuka?"

"She's fine," Yuji said. He had already stopped by the Second Child's room to inspect the sketch she had given. "Her right leg was moderately injured, but she'll live."

"That's good," Misato said. Yuji set down the sketch pad and walked out of the room. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in the familiar number.

"Report."

"The two sketches from the Colonel and Second Child are almost identical," Yuji said. "We also have an alias. The name is Shima Ryoji."

"It is time that you take a more active role. I want Shima Ryoji dead."

"Yes sir," Yuji said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari stared down at the injured assassin. Things did no look good. He had been hit five times. Once in the back, once in the stomach, and three times in the chest. It was a miracle that none of them had been fatal if treated quickly. She looked at his face and was struck by just how young he was. She reached out and brushed his bangs back. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her. "How do you feel?"

"Excellent," Shima said. "I feel no pain ma'am." Ari frowned as she eyed the scar on Shima's neck. She really was worried about him overdosing. He went through pain pens at a much higher rate then she would have liked. 'Of course this time it's my fault,' she thought.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that I was injured ma'am," Shima said. "I was too slow and. . ."

"It's my fault that we were there," Ari said, cutting him off.

"Yes ma'am," Shima said. Ari laughed.

"At least you tell the truth," she said. She suddenly realized that she was still stroking his hair. She knew Shima well enough to know that he was also aware of it. She also knew that if he wanted her to stop then he would have told her.

"I am going to sleep more," he said simply as his eyed slipped close.

"I should have listened to you."

"Yes," Shima said. "You should have." Ari stared at him in shock. That had almost sounded like a joke. She would have asked, but he was already sleeping

"Good night," she whispered as she continued to stroke his hair.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I know its short, but that's all you get while school's in.


	6. Sixth Shot: Supremely Pissed Off

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Sixth Shot: Supremely Pissed Off

Shima could tell that something was wrong before his eyes even opened. There were four things that really tipped him off. The first thing being that he was lying on something too soft to be the floor. The second thing was the fact that there wasn't a gun in his hand. The third thing was the person in the room with him. He could tell from their breathing that they were asleep, but it still surprised him that he could sleep with someone else near him. The final tip was the raging pain burning in his torso. "Shit." Shima's eyes flew open and his hand desperately groped from the pain pen on the bedside table. He found it and pressed it against his neck. The familiar prick of pain came and everything seemed to darken for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Shima turned his head and stared at Ari. She was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Had she been there the whole night?

"I'm getting better ma'am," Shima said as he sat up. He looked down, trying to pin point his wounds, but almost his entire torso was wrapped in white bandages.

"You should stay down," Ari said, trying to push him back down.

"I'll be fine ma'am," Shima said. "We need to leave."

"Why?" Ari asked.

"It is possible that someone from last night remembers my face ma'am," Shima said. "We need to evacuate and go to one of the safe houses."

"I'll start packing the weapons," Ari said.

"I can do that ma'am," Shima said flatly.

"I'll do it," Ari repeated. "Do you understand that Shima?"

"Yes ma'am," Shima said quickly.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shima leaned back on the couch and watched as Ari came out of the back room with the last case of weapons. She was sweating rather heavily. That made Shima frown. She must have known that he was stronger then her. It made no sense for her to insist on packing the weapons. "We can leave in a couple of minutes," Ari said.

"Yes ma'am," Shima said. He watched as she ran around the apartment making sure that nothing was left over. The doorbell rang and Shinji stared at the door with a frown of annoyance.

"Who is it?" Ari called. "Shima get the door?"

"It's the fire marshal," a man's voice said from the other side of the door. Shima reached under his shirt and let his fingers curl around the grip of his .40-caliber as he stood up. He paused and let go of the weapon. He opened a smaller bag and pulled out a slightly smaller, but quite a bit heavier 9mm pistol. He pushed a clip in and jacked the action as he walked to the door.

"Are you getting the door Shima?" Ari asked from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," Shima said as he pressed his back against the wall next to the door and pressed the muzzle of the suppressed weapon against the door. "Who did you say you were?"

"I'm the fire marshal," the man said. "We've had some reports that this building has a highly flammable insulation material and we're just checking it out."

"Alright," Shima said, trying to find the man's head by his voice. He pulled the trigger twice and ripped the door open. The man had fallen to his knees and there was a single hole in his throat. He looked up as Shima brought the weapon around, the muzzle almost touching his forehead, and fired again. He leaned out and spotted another man a few meters away. He raised the weapon again and fired. The single 9mm round nearly peeled the top of his skull off.

"What was that popping sound?" Shima turned back and saw Ari standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. She stared at him for a moment and walked back into the kitchen. Shima just shrugged and tucked the pistol into his waist band so he could drag the first corpse into the apartment.

"Why did you shoot the fire marshal?" Ari asked. She sounded exasperated. Shima ignored her for the moment and quickly walked out to drag the second body in. "Don't you dare ignore me Shima." Shima patted the first man down and drew a black semi-auto from under his shirt.

"He's not the fire marshal," he said flatly.

"What if he was?" Ari asked. "There was no way you could have been sure."

"He was an obstacle," Shima said as he hunted through the bag and found what he was looking for. "Obstacles are for destroying." He quickly set the heavy-duty explosive and shoved it under the couch.

"What did you just do?"

"That bomb should sufficiently destroy the bodies that we will have a head start," Shima said with a nod as he unloaded the 9mm and stuck it back in its bag. He reached into another and dug out a compact suppressed AK-104. He pushed a magazine into it and pulled back the assault rifle's charging handle. "We need to go now."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"The squad of agents sent to ascertain the location of the assassin has disappeared." Yuji winched and held his cell phone away from his ear. After nearly a moment he couldn't hear the old man's screaming and brought it back to his ear. "I'm sorry sir, but the whole apartment building was destroyed."

"How?"

"There was an explosion," Yuji said. "The building had several gas lines and it would have been quite easy to use a small bomb to ignite them."

"I see. Has the trail ended?"

"Yes sir," Yuji said. "I doubt we'll be able to pick it up until he kills again."

"That is acceptable."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Shima pushed the door to the small apartment open and swept the main room with his shotgun. He stepped lightly into the room and moved to the back area. Finally satisfied he returned to the main room and saw Ari setting down the bags she had been carrying. "Is everything safe?"

"Yes ma'am," Shima said.

"This is a safe house?" Ari asked. "This building looks like it should be condemned."

"It might be ma'am," Shima said. "I believe that you should make your report now. I will retrieve the rest of the equipment."

"Okay. It should only take a few minutes."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari frowned as she stared at the response to her report. The door opened and she turned to see Shima walk in with the last of the bags. He set them down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pain pen and Ari felt a flash of anger at herself. She had forgotten that Shima was injured. "I've got the response."

"Are we evacuating from the country ma'am?" Shima asked.

"No," Ari said. "They are really pleased with your work. Their orders are to change our appearances as much as possible. Another assassin is also being sent in." Shima nodded and Ari frowned. "The Assassin is Number Twenty-One."

"Good," Shima said. "She is excellent at what she does."

"She?" Ari asked. "I didn't know there were female assassins."

"Of course there are ma'am," Shima said.

"You're new alias is Takumi." Ari looked at him carefully. "We need to dye your hair too. Can you do that by yourself?"

"No ma'am," Takumi said. "I believe that I might be cause permanent injury to my right should by continuing to move it." Ari sighed and reached into her medical bag. She found a sling and helped Shinji put it on.

"I've got three different hair dye colors," Ari said, "red, black, and blond. Since your hair is already black its down to red or blond."

"Either is fine ma'am," Takumi said. Ari stared at the young man.

"Red," she said. "I guess I'll also have to restyle your hair."

"Yes ma'am." Ari grinned broadly.

"Let's start."

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said. Ari dug around in her bag and found the two boxes of hair dye. "I thought that you were going to dye my hair red ma'am."

"I have to bleach it first," Ari explained. "If I just dyed your hair red then it would just get a slight color shine."

"Oh."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari stared at her handy work and whistled appreciatively. "That looks good."

"It is very conspicuous ma'am," Takumi said with a frown as he ran his good hand through his new red locks. "This style is also slightly awkward."

"What do you mean?" Ari asked with a frown. She had shortened the back and sides and then left the top and bangs long. They were just long enough to swing down into his face.

"My bangs will get in the way ma'am," Takumi explained.

"Oh," Ari said. "I thought you didn't like it."

"Functionality aside," Takumi began, "its different ma'am."

"Different good or different bad?" Ari asked.

"I'm not sure about either," Takumi said.

"You didn't say. . ."

"Ma'am." Ari sighed and massaged her temples. "Now get out. I have to do mine."

"Yes ma'am." Ari watched as Takumi turned and her eyes locked on to his back. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Yes ma'am," Shima said, turning to face her.

"I thought that tattoos were strictly against regulations," Ari said.

"Tattoos in visible areas are," Takumi said. "My back is never exposed, therefore I can get tattoos there. That is also why the scars on my chest have no been removed."

"What?" Ari asked. "You've had scars removed? From where."

"My face, throat, and my arms," Takumi said. Ari leaned closer to him and noticed dozens of barely noticeable pale marks. One caught her eye.

"What happened to your throat?" she asked as stared at the pale line going from ear to ear.

"Training was murder," Takumi said simply. He turned and walked out. Ari stared at the door in abject amazement.

"That was a joke." She frowned as she realized it was a joke about getting his throat cut. "Okay, so maybe it was a pun."

"I'm going out," Takumi called. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Rei Ayanami was walking down the hallway to her apartment when something strange happened. A young man with crimson hair stepped out of an apartment two doors down from hers. As far as Rei knew, she was the only tenant of the building. The man walked past her, paying her absolutely no attention. That normally would have been fine with Rei, but there was something about the man that was not normal. Thus Rei did something very abnormal. She tried to initiate a conversation. "Hello." The man stopped and looked at her over his shoulder before turning to face her.

"Good evening," he answered, his voice low, but pleasant.

"I was not aware that anyone except for myself lived here," Rei stated.

"I just moved in," the man said. "My name is Takumi."

"I am Rei Ayanami," Rei said simply. She looked at the man carefully. "You look very familiar."

"I have one of those faces," Takumi explained.

"No," Rei said, "you don't."

"Well I can say that I've never meant you before," Takumi said.

"Then I am mistaken," Rei said. "Good bye Takumi."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Alex stared at the young man who had walked into the bar and walked up to his seat. "I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't," the young man said. "My name is Takumi."

"Alright," Alex said. "It's nice to meet you Toc. What do you need?"

"I need information on the man heading NERV's investigation," Takumi said.

"Alright," Alex said. "I'll have all I can find in two hours." Takumi nodded. He stood and walked out. "And I thought that kid couldn't get any weirder."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi pressed his back against the alley wall and hefted his weapon. The massive approximately 4-gauge shotgun felt good in his hands. "Shima?"

"Takumi," Takumi corrected. "I can't talk. I'm busy ma'am."

"You didn't tell me," Ari said, her voice loud in his ear. Shima heard the engine of his target vehicle. He spun around the corner and fired. The massive shotgun recoiled painfully into his arm and the massive 80 gram slug hit the vehicle's hood and probably mangled a good part of the engine. Takumi pumped the handle of the shotgun and he sprinted forward. He jumped and landed on the mangled hood aiming the shotgun's muzzle at the driver behind the armored windshield. He fired again. This time it was a 4-gauge shrapnel load. The face of the man behind the armored windshield was turned to hamburger. Takumi wasn't sure where he had heard that, but he thought it was appropriate. He pumped the weapon's handle. "Are you done yet?" Takumi moved to the roof of the vehicle and fired down into the passenger compartment.

"Probably." Takumi climbed down and opened the door. He stared at the mangled corpse. "Definitely."

"Oh," Ari said. "Is that all you did?"

"I also needed to talk with Alex," Takumi said. "I want to know who NERV has hunting us."

"That makes sense."

"Hey you!" Takumi turned and put two .40-caliber rounds through the cop's chest. He holstered the pistol and tried to fit his shotgun into the guitar case. Even with the butt stock folded it didn't fit.

"Did you know that there is a young woman living a couple of doors down from us?" Ari asked.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said. "Her name is Rei Ayanami."

"I'm wondering what a young woman would be doing living alone in a dump like this," Ari said.

"What would you like me to do ma'am?" Takumi asked. "I'm an assassin. Would you like me to kill her?"

"Of course not," Ari said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji stared at the scene of carnage in front of him and said the single word that came to his mind. "Damn."

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" the cop next to him asked.

"Sure," Yuji said. "Afghanistan, Iraq, and a few several countries in Africa."

"What kind of weapon could do this?" the cop asked. "It punched right through the limo's light armor and bullet proof glass."

"This looks like a big ass shotgun," Yuji said as he eyed the sheet-covered driver. It he hadn't known better he would have thought that the sheet was red normally. 'I really do not want to look under that.'

"Looks like that Shima Ryoji guy wants to show everyone that he is supremely pissed off," the cop said.

"I hope so," Yuji said. "If he's pissed off then he's going to make a mistake sooner or later. If not them we're screwed."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. And thus Shima disappears and Takumi appears. Much like Shinji Ikari did. The story has taken a very different path then the original and is sticking to it.


	7. Seventh Shot: Friends

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Seventh Shot: Friends

Takumi pushed the door in front of him open and stepped into the bar. He walked across the room, ignoring the glare from the bartended, and sat down in one of the booths. "Well?" he asked, staring at the opposite side of the booth.

"Boy can you ever pick your enemies," the man in the booth behind Takumi said. A folder dropped on to the table in from of Takumi. He opened it and pulled out a picture. "Meet Yuji Kaido," Alex said. "A former highly decorated member of the Sayeret Duvdevan."

"Israeli special forces," Takumi said.

"Bingo," Alex said. "A force specializing in hit and run raids. This guy was one of their top snipers before they were disbanded in 2015."

"Because the UN began making threats about Israeli tactics," Takumi said.

"Right," Alex said. "He was a mercenary for a year before NERV picked him up as a 'special investigator'. This is one man that I would never piss off."

"I'll take that under advisement," Takumi said as he eyed the man's service record.

"He's fought in just about every environment known to man," Alex continued. "I doubt that you'll ever be able to get the drop on him."

"Impressive," Takumi said as he tucked the papers back into the envelope. "This will prove interesting."

"The man practically runs Section-4 of NERV," Alex added. "That's the section that handles investigations and spin control."

"They do an excellent job," Takumi commented. "The rumors that NERV killed Alexander Henderson were silenced only two days after the occurrence."

"They've been doing this for years," Alex said. "You be careful Toc. These guys are professionals."

"So am I."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari pushed the door to the apartment open and stepped into the front room. "Shima?"

"Takumi ma'am," the young man corrected. He was hunched over the coffee table taking a weapon apart. Ari stared at the tattoo on his back again. The bandages around his torso had been replaced and now they didn't obscure it. 'God Save Us?' she wondered, reading the bold, gothic text.

"Are you religious Toc?" Ari asked.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said without turning to face her.

"Isn't it a little late to pray for your soul?" she joked as she sat on the couch.

"I don't pray for my soul ma'am," Takumi said. "I pray for the souls of those in my way."

"Oh," Ari said with a frown. 'I learn something new about you every day Thirty-Three.'

"I spoke with Alex ma'am," Takumi said. He tapped the envelope on the table. Ari picked it up and opened it. She pulled out the picture and whistled.

"Cute," she said.

"Yuji Kaido," Takumi said. "Age thirty. Born One October, 1987 in Haifa, Israel. He joined the Israeli Sayeret Duvdevan in 2007 and distinguished himself as a sniper in anti-terrorism operations throughout the middle east. He retired in 2015 when the unit was disbanded."

"What are you?" Ari asked, "his biographer?"

"Know thy enemy ma'am," Takumi said. Ari sighed and dropped the picture.

"I have the worst luck," Ari said. "I have no trouble finding cute guys, but they're either anti-social nuts or trying to kill me." Takumi didn't answer. Ari watched as his nimble fingers quickly reassembled the weapon. "What is that thing?"

"It's a PP-2000," Takumi said. "It was issued to me before we left China."

"You already carry that Stechkin," Ari said. "And you have that other sub-machinegun. Why do you need another one?"

"This was issued as a replacement for the PP-93 sub-machinegun," Takumi said in the automatic tone he used when talking about his weapons. "It is twenty-five millimeters shorter and it fires the more powerful 9x19mm round instead of the PP-93's 9x18mm round."

"Alright," Ari said. "So they took away that other one and gave you that."

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said.

"What about that other sub-machinegun?" Ari asked.

"The PP-19 is closer to being an assault weapon," Takumi explained. "The others are more like self-defense weapons."

"Ah," Ari said. "I've never understood why we have to carry so many weapons around."

"We carry so many weapons so we can be flexible ma'am," Shima said. "There are two sniper rifles. The first being the VSS and the second being the SV-99. The VSS is a suppressed weapon, but it is still powerful enough to engage armored targets at medium ranges. The second rifle, the SV-99, is far quieter, but it is only a .22 and therefore it is quite weak."

"I get it," Ari said, cutting him off before he could continue his monologue.

"Very well ma'am," Takumi said. "I must go after another target."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi stared at the body lying on the ground and frowned. The level of mutilation definitely pointed towards an assassin. "Great."

"I'm going to have to ask you two to step back."

"Of course sir." Takumi frowned at the voice who had spoken in addition to his own. He stared at the older man and hid his reaction.

"This isn't the kind of place for a kid like you," Yuji said as he stuck a cigarette between his lips. He patted his pocket and frowned. Takumi reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. "Thanks kid."

"No problem," Takumi said as he flipped the lighter open. Yuji leaned forward and lit his cigarette.

"Looks like that serial killer's work, doesn't it?" Yuji asked.

"I thought they were shot," Takumi said.

"They were also mutilated like this," Yuji said. "What's you name kid?"

"Toc," Takumi said. "My name is Takumi."

"I'm Yuji," Yuji said as he took a long draw on his cigarette. "You smoke Toc?"

"Absolutely not," Takumi said. "It's a disgusting habit."

"Yeah," Yuji said with a chuckle. "I just can't seem to quit."

"Addiction is a hard thing to beat," Takumi said.

"Speaking from experience?" Yuji asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Takumi answered. "I have to get out of here. The smell of blood makes me sick."

"See you around Toc." Takumi nodded and walked away. 'This is a good opportunity.' He ducked into a nearby building and drew his .40-caliber. He jacked the action and leaned around the corner. It should have been the perfect shot. He pulled the trigger and Yuji whipped around suddenly. The bullet struck him in his shoulder instead of the back of his head as planned. It was then that Takumi saw the vicious black pistol in the older man's hands.

"Damn." The weapon bucked and Takumi gasped as the 9mm slug slammed into his upper right arm. He snatched up his dropped pistol in his left hand and tried to aim again, but the cops were already firing. Takumi fired back and did the only smart thing. He retreated. They hadn't seen his face. He should be fine.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Fuck!" Yuji clutched his shoulder tightly. The pain was mind numbing.

"Are you okay sir?" Yuji ignored the cop and looked in the direction of his shooter, but the gunman was long gone. He climbed to his feet and holstered his Glock. "Please stop moving," the cop pleaded.

"Give me a minute," Yuji hissed as he moved as quickly as he could towards the gunman's original position. He stared at the blood spilled across the ground and smiled. He reached into his jacket with his gun hand and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a number and waited for the other end to be picked up.

"Section-4," a man's voice said, "Sergeant Kelso speaking."

"This is Kaido," Yuji said. "Send a CSI team to the corner of Fifth and Ninth."

"Yes sir," the sergeant said. Yuji leaned back against the wall behind him and checked the wound in his shoulder.

"Shit."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Rei stared at the man staggering down the hall towards her. He was certainly in a great deal of pain. His right arm was dangling uselessly by his side and blood was dripping form his fingers to the floor, leaving a small trail. The man drew closer and Rei could see his face in the light cast by a streetlamp. "Takumi?" His eyes fixed on her.

"Ayanami," he said with a slow pained nod. "Go to my apartment and tell the woman inside that I am injured please." With that he slumped against the wall.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Just set him down here." Ari sighed in relief as she was relieved of Takumi's weight. He reached under the couch and fished out a medical kit. She pulled out a pair of scissors and handed them to the young blue haired woman. "Cut his sleeve off."

"Yes ma'am," the woman said. Ari sighed in annoyance and dug out a pain pen. She pressed it against the Takumi's neck and pushed the injection button.

"Did he tell you how he was hurt?" Ari asked as she helped the woman pull Takumi's shirt sleeve off. She grabbed the scissors and quickly cut of the tourniquet on the man's arm.

"No ma'am," the woman said calmly.

"You're Rei Ayanami?" Ari asked.

"Yes ma'am," the woman said. Ari sighed again and pulled out a large gauze pad and pressed it against the ragged hole in Takumi's upper arm.

"This looks like a gunshot wound," Ari said. "The bullet went through his bicep and hit the bone. I can't tell how bad the damage is."

"He should be hospitalized," Rei said calmly.

"Hospitals are expensive," Ari said simply.

"He may die," Rei said.

"The bullet missed the major arteries," Ari said dismissively. "He'll be fine Ayanami. Don't worry about him."

"Very well ma'am." Ari paused as she noticed that the pistol holstered under Takumi's arm was in plain view. She glanced at the young blue-haired woman, wondering how she could have missed it. Ari came to the simply conclusion that Rei hadn't missed it. She reached for the weapon and yelped in surprise as Takumi's left hand jerked up and closed painfully around her wrist.

"You're awake!"

"I am now ma'am," Takumi said simply. He tried to sit up more fully, but Ari pushed him back.

"Believe it or not," she began, "you are human Toc. You've just been shot."

"I am aware of that ma'am," Takumi said simply. "It's hard to miss being shot." Ari's jaw dropped.

"Was that a joke Toc?"

"No ma'am," Takumi said. "But you may take it as one in you wish." Ari laughed and glanced at Rei.

"I'm sure you remember Rei Ayanami," she said. "She's the one who came and got me when you collapsed."

"I was simply doing as he asked," Rei said calmly.

"Thank you," Takumi said, eliciting a small blush from the girl.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Well?" Yuji demanded as he glared at the young man standing in front of him.

"We have gotten a blood sample sir," the young man said. Yuji sighed in relief. He glanced at the crime scene from the back of the ambulance and watched as the cops were finally allowed onto it. "We should have the results soon."

"Good," Yuji said. "You screw this up and you're dead."

"I don't handle the lab work," the young man said.

"Then you better go to the labs and make sure they don't screw up," Yuji growled.

"Yes sir!" The young man about faced and took off like a bat out of hell towards his car.

"Easy now," the medic said. "Try to keep the excitement to a minimum."

"I know," Yuji said. "This isn't the first time I've been shot." The medic laughed and Yuji stared at him.

"You weren't joking, were you?"

"Nope."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari peeled back the bandage and sighed. "Is there a problem ma'am?"

"Isn't there always a problem?" Ari asked.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Takumi asked.

"I think the bone was hit really badly," Ari said with a sigh. "We're going to have to call in a specialist."

"Alright ma'am," Takumi said.

"What happens if you loose your arm?" Ari asked.

"I will be executed ma'am," Takumi said. "Dead weight is not tolerated."

"Even after all you've done for Them?" Ari asked in shock.

"Dead weight is not tolerated," Takumi repeated, "ma'am."

"I see," Ari said. "I'm going to put in that call now. It's only going to get worse with time."

"It always does ma'am," Takumi said.

"How did you get shot this time anyway?"

"I ran into Yuji Kaido," Takumi said.

"Oh," Ari said. "That Ayanami girl saw your piece." Takumi's good hand automatically touched the weapon holstered under his arm. "She didn't look surprised."

"We're in the slums of the city," Takumi said with a shrug.

"I thought Japan was supposed to be the safest country on the planet," Ari said with a frown.

"Even the safest city on Earth will be a deadly place as long as humans live," Takumi said flatly.

"You are the biggest pessimist I've ever had the displeasure of meeting Toc," Ari said in annoyance. "Has anyone ever told you that people with negative attitudes make lousy friends?"

"I'm not in the business to make friends ma'am," Takumi said.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Another short chapter. Any more that seems to be all that I can really get out.


	8. Eighth Shot: Specialist

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Eighth Shot: Specialist

Yuji looked up as the door to his office burst open. His hand was already on the grip of his Glock before he recognized the young man from the previous night. "We have the results sir."

"Well?" Yuji demanded.

"You're not going to believe this," the young man said as he laid a folded on Yuji's desk. He snatched it up and opened it.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No sir," the young man said. "Their research is ninety-nine percent accurate. It's almost foolproof."

"Shima Ryoji is Shinji Ikari?"

"Yes sir," the young man said. "There were a bunch of abnormalities in his blood, but the assassin is definitely the Third Child."

"So he disappears for two years and suddenly reappears just to start killing people?"

"As odd as it sounds," the young man said, "it looks that way sir."

"Get me everything you can find on the Third Child," Yuji ordered.

"It's in there sir," the young man said.

"Excellent. That will be all. . ."

"Corporal," the young man said. "My name is Corporal Ginji Takashi."

"That will be all Corporal." Takashi saluted and walked out of the office. Yuji glanced through the file. "Last known residence was with Colonel Katsuragi." He stood up and carefully pulled on his leather jacket, being as mindful of the gunshot wound in his shoulder as he could be.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ari asked as she looked around the grungy warehouse.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said. "Appearances can be deceiving." Ari frowned.

"Those little Zen zingers are getting on my nerves Toc."

"I apologize ma'am," Takumi said immediately. Ari spun around as a door opened and banged shut. She watched as a woman stepped forward. Ari's attention was immediately drawn to the crimson dot over the woman's heart.

"Relax Thirty-Three," the woman said.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said. Immediately the red dot disappeared. The woman stepped forward and held out her hand towards Ari.

"I'm Liana," she said. "I was sent to help you with Thirty-Three's arm."

"I'm Arianna," Ari said as she shook Liana's hand.

"And how are you doing Thirty-Three?"

"I've been better ma'am," Takumi said. Liana chuckled and stepped past them towards a large container.

"Please follow me." Ari fell into step next to Takumi.

"Do you two know each other Toc?"

"Yes ma'am." Ari waited for a few minutes before she realized that Takumi wasn't going to volunteer information.

"From where?" she prodded.

"She has aided me before," Takumi said. Ari stepped into the container and bit back a gasp.

"Holy cow."

"Nice, isn't it?" Liana asked. Ari could only nod as she looked at the emergency room equipment packed into a container the size of a school bus. "Removed all metal objects that you are carrying and you shirt then have a seat Thirty-Three."

"Yes ma'am." Takumi said as he did what he was told to do and sat down on the dentist-style chair.

"Let's see what we have," Liana said as she finished washing her hands and swiveled around a large piece of equipment to point at Takumi's arm. She covered him in some kind of vest.

"What's that?"

"I'm taking an X-ray," Liana explained as she waved Ari behind a tall screen. "Now just hold still Thirty-Three."

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato stood up slowly and hobbled towards the door to her apartment. She punched the button to open the door and stared at the tall man standing outside. He was wearing a sling on his right arm and looked vaguely familiar. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Yuji Kaido," the man said. "I'm with Section-4. I was hoping to speak with you about the Third Child."

"Shinji?" Misato asked in surprise. "Have you found him? Has anything new turned up?"

"Something new has turned up ma'am," Yuji said calmly. "I was hoping to speak with you about him before he ran away."

"Shinji didn't run away," Misato said as she stepped aside and let the man into her apartment. "Have a seat." Yuji sat down on the couch. "Do you want a drink of something?"

"No ma'am," Yuji said. Misato sat down in the EZ-chair and felt vaguely embarrassed that one of her subordinates was seeing how much of a mess her apartment was.

"So what do you want to know?" Misato asked.

"What was the behavior of the Third Child like before he disappeared?" Yuji asked. "Did he display any abnormal behavior?"

"I don't think so," Misato said. "He was really depressed though."

"Because of the death of the Seventeenth Angel?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah," Misato asked. "Angel or not, he was Shinji's only friend at the time."

"I see," Yuji said.

"No you don't," Misato said sadly. "He killed his best friend. Later he asked me if the Seventeenth really had to die. I told him that he was the enemy and that the enemy needed to die."

"That was a tad harsh," Yuji said.

"And after that I began working at NERV about eighteen hours a day," Misato continued. "I guess I was a pretty horrible guardian, wasn't I?"

"I'm not trained to be a nice person," Yuji began. "You were a horrible and unsupportive guardian." Misato winched as the man's words, but then she nodded.

"Maybe he did run away," she said. "I really didn't give him a reason to say here, did I?"

"No you didn't ma'am," Yuji said. "What about the behavior of the Second Child towards the Third?"

"She was horrible to him," Misato said. "And thanks to my brilliant skills as a guardian I exposed him to her attitude twenty-four hours a day seven days a week."

"So she was argumentative?" Yuji asked.

"She was argumentative, abusive, egotistical. . .the list just goes on," Misato said. "And I didn't help anything. I complimented him in front of her just to get her angry. I did it even thought I knew that she would take it out on him."

"I see," Yuji said. "I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"It's alright," Misato said.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"What. . .oh. Granted."

"NERV has a fairly good psychology department," Yuji said. "May I suggest that the Colonel investigate it?"

"Yes you can," Misato said sadly.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So how long have you known Takumi?" Ari asked as she watched Liana probe the wound in Takumi's arm.

"Thirty-Three?" the older woman asked.

"Two years ma'am," Takumi said.

"Jesus Christ!" Ari cried in surprise. "You're awake?"

"Local anesthetics ma'am," Takumi explained. "Neither of you are very affective combatants, therefore I need to be awake in case."

"Has it really been that long?" Liana asked.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said.

"So you've known Thirty-Three for all of his operational existence?" Ari asked.

"And a little before that," Liana said.

"You knew him before he was programmed?" Ari asked in surprise. "What was he like?"

"Terrified," Liana said with a shrug as she picked up a pair of spreaders and opened the wound further. "You lucked out again. The bone was clipped, but it looks like it barely shattered."

"Wonderful ma'am," Takumi said.

"It wouldn't do anything if I told you to keep it immobile for a couple of weeks, would it?" Liana asked.

"I am unable to comply ma'am," Takumi said.

"That's a new one," Ari commented.

"Looks like we're going to have to use that stuff again," Liana said. "You're going to be in for a rough night Thirty-Three."

"What stuff?" Ari asked.

"Layman's terms may help ma'am," Takumi said.

"And what is that supposed to mean Toc?"

"It means that layman's terms may help in explaining it to you ma'am," Takumi said.

"It's a calcium synthesis," Liana said. "It stimulates bone growth and hurts like a bitch, or so I've been told."

"It does ma'am," Takumi said.

"He'll be good to go tomorrow," Liana said. "I'll patch you up and get the injections ready."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Gendo stared at the report on his desk and looked up at the man leaning against the wall near to door. "Do you honestly believe this?" he asked.

"It's pretty hard to fake blood tests," Yuji said.

"But your report mentions that there were many foreign bodies in the blood," Gendo said.

"Look sir," Yuji said simply. "You pay me to gather evidence and make reports. I report what the evidence shows." Gendo's eyed narrowed behind his glasses.

"I see," he said. "And do you mind explaining why the Third Child would reappear and begin to assassinate people on NERV's payroll."

"I only have a personal opinion," Yuji said.

"And what is that?" Gendo asked.

"I believe he is back to get revenge," Yuji said.

"And what brings you to this conclusion?" Gendo demanded.

"It's what I would do if you were my father and Colonel Katsuragi was my guardian," Yuji said.

"The Third Child is not you," Gendo spat.

"And how would you know that sir?" Yuji asked. He pushed off the wall. "I need to go sir."

"Very well," Gendo said. "Who else knows about this?"

"The lab people and Corporal Ginji Takashi," Yuji said.

"You will tell absolutely no one else about this," Gendo ordered.

"Very well sir."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Rei lay on her bed as was customary on days when there were no tests planned after school. Those days only occurred on Fridays, so she used to time to think of the past week's occurrences. One stood out more then normal, namely the two people who had taken up residence in the apartment two doors down from her own. The man, Takumi, drew her attention in a way that few individuals in her life did. His appearance was very familiar, yet his attitude was wholly alien to the young woman. Somewhere nearby two things collided heavily. "Damn it."

"Please be careful ma'am," a calm voice answered. Rei stood up and moved to her door. She pushed it open and saw the two people who had been occupying her thoughts only a few moments ago.

"Hello Ayanami."

"Good evening ma'am," Rei said simply.

"Hello Ayanami." The man's voice was much calmer then the woman's.

"How is your arm Takumi?" Rei asked.

"It will be fine soon," Takumi said simply. He gripped the end of the package that the two had been carrying. "I can drag it form here ma'am."

"I won't drop it again," Ari whined. "I promise Toc."

"It's quite alright ma'am," Takumi said as he dragged the crate to the door of their apartment. Ari smiled sheepishly at Rei.

"Well it was really heavy," she said. "How about you come over for dinner?"

"You are attempting to change the subject," Rei said.

"What makes you say that?" Ari asked with forced laughter, "so how about it? We won't be having anything fancy, but you can come over."

"I would like that," Rei said.

"Excellent!" Ari exclaimed. She wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders and led her to the door to her apartment. "Hey Toc! Ayanami's coming over for dinner!"

"Just a second ma'am," Takumi called. There were several relatively loud bangs from inside the apartment and the sounds of things being dragged. "Okay." Ari pushed the door open and gestured Rei inside. She stepped into the apartment and noticed that it was quite a bit cleaner then before.

"Toc?"

"In the kitchen!" Takumi called.

"What are you doing in there?" Ari asked as she closed the door and walked into a room. The layout of the apartment was identical to her hers, so Rei thought it was the kitchen.

"I think I'm cooking," she heard Takumi said.

"Since when can you cook?" Ari asked.

"I don't know," Takumi said. "I didn't even realize what I was doing until you asked."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari frowned as she stared at the dinner laid out before her. "This looks excellent Toc."

"Thank you ma'am," Takumi said.

"Did they teach you how to cook at school?" Ari asked.

"No ma'am," Takumi answered. Ari frowned again and wondered if she should include this in her report to the Bosses.

"This tastes very good Takumi," Rei said. Takumi took a bite of the vegetable stir fry ramen and frowned.

"It is good," he said in surprise.

"Much better then that instant ramen we've been eating," Ari agreed. She turned and looked at Rei. "Ayanami?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I know you saw Takumi's weapon the other day," Ari began.

"Yes ma'am," Rei said.

"I was wondering if you could refrain from telling anyone about that," Ari said. "We need to have some sort of protection around. You see, Takumi used to be a part of the Russian mafia. We came here to get away from them." Ari saw Takumi's left eye twitch slightly. She knew him well enough to know that was the equivalent of a full-blown eye roll.

"I understand." Behind the blue-haired girl Takumi's jaw dropped.

"Thank you," Ari said. "Now let's get back to this delicious meal!"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Wasn't it nice having someone over for dinner?" Ari asked.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said automatically as he continued laying out handguns of all shapes, sizes, and styles on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Ari asked as she picked up a rather large revolver and inspected it.

"Getting ready," Takumi said as he took the revolver and snapped it open with one hand. He checked the six empty chambers and spun the cylinder. He flicked his wrist, the weapon snapped shut, and he laid it on the table.

"Why do you have a revolver anyway?" Ari asked.

"Ever here of Russian roulette?" Takumi asked as he picked up the smaller semi-auto .40-caliber.

"So you put a bullet in, give the cylinder a spin, and scare the piss out of someone?" Ari asked.

"That's about it," Takumi said.

"Sadistic."

"Very effectively so," Takumi said as he picked up his full-auto 9mm and checked it over. A tremor hit him suddenly and the weapon fell from his fingers.

"Toc?"

"The bone is beginning to re-grow," Takumi explained. "As you were informed, it is quite painful."

"Do you want a pain pen?" Ari asked.

"It voids the effects of the serum," Takumi said. "The pain is un-escapable at the moment."

"Oh," Ari said.

"I will try to sleep now ma'am," Takumi said.

"Okay," Ari said. "Good night Toc."

"Good night ma'am."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Is that the best picture you have?" Yuji asked as he looked at the picture of the Third Child. It was a school photo from before he had even come to Tokyo-3.

"What can I say sir?" the computer technician asked, "the Third Child wasn't too camera friendly."

"With the people he was living with I should have expected that," Yuji said.

"Was Colonel Katsuragi and Pilot Sohryu really that bad?"

"Let's just say that I'm surprised he didn't run away more often," Yuji said. "Try to age it."

"How long?" the technician asked.

"Two years," Yuji said. The technician typed something into the computer's keyboard. On the screen the picture changed slightly.

"Print it out," Yuji said. He paused and stared at the picture. "Is there anyway to change the hair color?"

"Sure," the technician said. "We can change the color, style, add scars, change eye colors. . ."

"Alright," Yuji interrupted. "Change the color to red."

"Yes sir."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi's eyes opened and he looked around the apartment. He sat up and tested his right arm carefully. "Good." He stood up and looked at his arsenal spread out on the table.

"How's your arm?"

"Excellent ma'am," Takumi said as he shrugged on his customary shoulder holster rig. He picked up the .40-caliber and pushed a clip into it.

"You're heading out already?" Ari asked as she sat on the couch.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said. He pulled the weapons slide back and slid it into the holster under his left arm. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Ari asked.

"Our employers are sick of waiting," Takumi said. "They've declared war and I'm the soldier for the job."

"So your arm is completely healed?" Ari asked.

"The bone is," Takumi said as he slid a belt on and checked the holster attached to the back of it. He picked up the full-auto 9mm and holstered it.

"I've got a bad feeling," Ari said. Takumi paused and looked at her.

"What are your orders ma'am?" he asked. His hand found the revolver and snapped it open. He pushed six rounds into the chambers and gave the cylinder a spin out of habit.

"Just carry out your mission," Ari said. Takumi nodded and snapped the revolver shut with a flick of his wrist.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Yada, yada, yada.


	9. Ninth Shot: TwentyOne

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Ninth Shot: Twenty-One

Takumi found the box he was looking for and dragged it off of its shelf and onto the van's floor. He fingered the case's dual clasps and pulled it open. He withdrew the long, vicious black rifle from inside and pushed a ten-round magazine into its receiver. "How long will this take you?" Ari asked.

"Ten minutes," Takumi said as he pulled the weapon's charging handle back and shoved a few extra twenty-round magazines into the pockets of his long black coat. He pushed the van's doors opened and stepped out into the parking garage. It was empty, but that wouldn't have mattered; after all, what else would he have used the spare magazines for? Takumi pressed the call button and waited for the elevator doors to open. After a moment they finally slid open and Takumi found himself staring at a rather cute young couple.

"Going up?" the woman asked cheerfully. Takumi fired his rifle from the hip and they both went down. He stepped into the elevator and punched the button for the roof. He ejected the empty magazine in his rifle and pushed a twenty-round one in. He glanced at the two people and reached under his shirt. He drew the heavy old .40-caliber and put them both out of their misery with a single shot to the temple. The elevator pinged to symbol that it had reached its destination. Takumi grabbed the young man and dragged him into the doorway to keep the doors from closing.

"I heard shots," a voice in his ear whispered.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said. He crossed the roof and laid down on the edge. He spotted his target and raised the rifle to his shoulder before uncapping his scope. The target was a young businessman in a red sports car speeding down the road. From his vantage point Takumi could see the car's speedometer over his target's shoulder. He was speeding. Takumi fired and the 9mm rounds drilled into the back of the businessman's skull. The car swerved uncontrollably and went up on the sidewalk. Takumi capped his scope and stood. 'No rest for the wicked.'

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Take a left here ma'am." Ari did as she was told and pulled into the nearly deserted parking lot for the Tokyo-3 Park and Nature Reserve.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as she parked the van and looked over her shoulder.

"Waiting." There was a long, strange looking weapon in his hand.

"What is that?" Ari asked.

"This is an SA-14 infrared surface to air missile with a nitrogen-cooled lead sulfide seeker head," Takumi said.

"It's a SAM," Ari said.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said as he checked his watch. "Excuse me please." He pushed the van's back doors open and stepped out. Ari pushed the driver side door open and followed him out.

"What do you need a SAM for?"

"That ma'am," Takumi said as he kneeled. Ari looked up and stared at the small passenger plane on final approach. With a deafening roar the missile streaked from its launcher and took to the sky. It slammed into the plane's left jet engine and exploded with such brilliance that Ari had to look away. "It is unwise to stare directly at explosions at close range ma'am," Takumi said as he straightened up and lowered the empty launcher. He shoved it into the back of the van. "Should I drive?"

"I'm fine," Ari said as she climbed into the van. "What's the next stop?"

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji stared at the bullet-riddled corpses in front of him and had to look away for a minute to keep himself from being sick. He said a quick, silent prayer and turned back. "What kind of monster could do this?"

"This isn't a monster," Yuji said. "It's much worse. This man's a professional."

"Any man whose profession is murder is a monster," the cop spat. Yuji stared at the young girl who had been gunned down along with her father, mother, and older brother. "Do you think this was Shima Ryoji?"

"It's very likely," Yuji said. "It matches the M.O."

"What's the M.O.?" the cop asked.

"Extreme brutality," Yuji said blankly. "That's the only consistent M.O. Sometimes he uses rifles, sometimes he uses explosives, and sometimes he uses pistols and knives. He does whatever strikes his fancy."

"How many attacks have there been today?" the cop asked.

"Sixty-three," Yuji said. "Some of them took place at the same time though. That's something that we haven't even begun to consider yet and frankly I don't want to consider."

"What?" the cop asked.

"Apparently," Yuji began. "There are two of them."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi looked around the abandoned house and reached under his shirt. He drew his .40-caliber and looked around again. He had the feeling that he wasn't alone. Something behind him creaked and Takumi whipped around violently, bringing his weapon to bare on the intruder. "Thirty-Three?" Takumi's head cocked to one side as he considered the young brown-haired woman standing in front of him.

"Twenty-One," he said finally, tucking his .40-caliber into its holster under his arm. "I suppose we would have run into each other eventually."

"I was rather hoping for it," Twenty-One said. "It's nice to see you again Thirty-Three. What is your current alias?"

"Takumi," Takumi said. Twenty-One smiled.

"Mana," she said. "What happened to your hair?"

"It needed alteration," Takumi said flatly.

"You were caught?" Mana asked. "NERV must have better people then I thought." Takumi ignored her and turned back to the window. "Are you going after Michaels?"

"Yes," Takumi said simply.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that they want him to live and his wife to die?" Mana asked.

"No," Takumi said. "They still have a use for him. What are you carrying?"

"This," Mana said, gesturing to the pistol that she had previously been aiming at Takumi. "Women these days don't wear enough clothing. I mean, look at this thing! Guy fashion just keeps getting baggier and girl fashion just keeps getting tighter. I can't even carry a backup!"

"I can," Takumi said as he patted the .40-caliber under his arm.

"You're gloating," Mana said.

"I don't gloat," Takumi said. "There he is." He reached under his shirt and tugged the revolver loose. "Here. I'll get the man."

"Right," Mana said as she took the revolver. Shinji shoved the front door open and fired twice. Neither shot was fatal and he moved towards the downed couple. They were reaching for each other desperately. Shinji kneeled and wrapped one arm around the man's throat and pulled him up into a kneeling position with the muzzle of the .40-caliber against the side of his skull. Next to them Mana grabbed the woman and sat her on her heels. In view of both Mister and Misses Michaels she brandished the revolver. The frame snapped open the six .357 magnum bullets were jettisoned into the air. Mana caught them all with a swipe of her hand and placed a single bullet into the chamber.

"Ever play Russian roulette?" Takumi asked lowly. "One in six is your death. The odds aren't that bad, but they get worse the longer you play." Mana grinned brightly and gave the cylinder of the weapon a spin. She flicked her wrist and the weapon snapped shut. She pulled the hammer back and pressed the muzzle against the woman's head.

"Why are you doing this?" Mister Michaels asked.

"You fucked with the wrong people," Takumi hissed. "Did you think there would be no repercussions?"

"SEELE," the older man rasped. Mana squeezed the revolver's trigger and both Mister and Misses Michaels screamed as the hammer fell on an empty cylinder.

"One out of five left," Takumi said. "The odds just keep getting worse."

"Just kill us!" Misses Michaels screamed.

"Okay," Mana said. She pressed the muzzle against the woman's back and squeezed the trigger. This time the chamber wasn't empty. Takumi stared at the red beginning to blossom on the woman's blouse. Mana shoved her and she fell at her husband's knees. "She asked for it."

"Yes she did," Takumi said with a nod.

"I. . ." the woman began weakly. "I love. . ."

"Oh shut up!" Mana spat. She drew her weapon put a 5.8mm round through the woman's head.

"Margaret!" Mister Michaels screamed.

"Don't forget this the next time you talk with your buddies at INTERPOL," Takumi hissed. "I'd hate to see this happened to your daughter. She's too cute to die in a puddle of her own blood in the middle of no where." Takumi shoved the man forward towards his dead wife and holstered his .40-caliber. "Let's get out of here."

"Right," Mana said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji stared at the scene in front of him and had to look away as one of the medics gave the man some kind of tranquilizer and they finally got him away from the body of his wife. "Did he have anything to say?"

"No," the EMT said. "All he said was that there was a man and a woman. He couldn't remember anything past that. My guess is that his subconscious blocked most of it out."

"I figured as much," Yuji said. "They wouldn't have left him alive otherwise, so who is he?"

"Jean Luc Michaels," the EMT said. "I heard one of the cops mention the international witness protection agency."

"They must have gone up against some one big," Yuji said. This was the first case where the person killed didn't work for NERV. "I'll have to ask around."

"Good luck," the EMT said. "The IWPA doesn't dick around."

"I know."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So where's your handler?"

"Taking the evening off," Takumi said as he straightened his duster. "This is the first time she's even seen an assassin in code red."

"Oh," Mana said. "I've got the same problem with my handler. She's a complete newbie."

"I see," Takumi said. They continued down the street in silence for about ten minutes.

"So how come you had to change your hair?" Mana asked.

"I tried to hit the wrong person," Takumi explained. "She had body guards and a sniper."

"Ouch," Mana said. Takumi nodded. "So how long have you been working here Toc?" Takumi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Fine. Don't answer. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Your training was faulty," Takumi said.

"Now that was just mean," Mana said with a pout. Takumi ignored her and looked strait ahead. "Look at that."

"What?" Takumi asked. He looked at the building they had stopped in front of. "It's the police station."

"Look at that wanted poster," Takumi looked at the picture.

"Shinji Ikari?"

"Look at the picture," Mana said. "That's you Toc." Takumi stared at the picture.

"How can they have my picture?"

"And who the hell is Shinji Ikari?" Mana demanded. Takumi looked around carefully before putting his elbow through the glass. He grabbed the picture in one hand and Mana in the other.

"Start walking, don't look back," he hissed.

"I know," Mana shot back. They reached an alley and Takumi ducked into it. He stared at the poster in the light from a street light.

"Shinji Ikari," read. "Known aliases: Shima Ryoji."

"Is that your previous alias?" Mana asked.

"Yeah," Takumi said. "I need to get this to my handler."

"See you around Toc," Mana called.

"That would be pleasant," Takumi said simply.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari was having some of the best dreams she had ever had before she was rudely awoken. "Ma'am." She sighed and waved her hand in the general direction of the voice. "Ma'am," the voice continued. "Please wake up." Ari rolled over. "Ari." Ari had about ten seconds to think about how nice her name sounded when Toc said it before she realized that something must have been truly wrong.

"What wrong?" she asked, sitting up and looking around her dark bed room.

"NERV has my picture," Takumi said. "And a name."

"What do you mean a name?" Ari demanded. She was suddenly quite aware of her rather skimpy sleepwear. "Toc!"

"What?" the man asked, whipping around and searching the room with his pistol. That caught Ari by surprise. He was way more on the edge then usual. Takumi was careful, but he didn't jump at shadows.

"What does the name Shinji Ikari mean to you?" Takumi asked, as he holstered his weapon and turned his attention back on her.

"I've never heard of him before," Ari said. "Is that the name?" Takumi laid a picture down and Ari fumbled for her bedside lamp. There just wasn't enough light coming in from the open doorway. She flipped on the light and stared at it. "This is you Toc."

"It's a computer generation," Takumi explained. "They had an old picture of me and they aged it."

"How did they get a picture of you?" Ari asked.

"I don't know ma'am," Takumi said. "I don't remember anything before I was programmed."

"Maybe this is where you're originally from," Ari said. "Would they keep files on that?"

"No," Takumi said. "Our files consist of an I.D. number, blood type, and success rate. That's it."

"We have to do something," Ari said. "What do you think Toc?"

"We leave it alone," Takumi said.

"But this is your history," Ari argued. "How could you not want to know who you are?"

"Who I was is not who I am," Takumi said.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. The school years isn't as bad as I thought it was. Now that I only update once a week I can start storing stories and not posting them. It works well for me. And yes Twenty-One is Mana from the Girlfriend of Steel videogames.


	10. Tenth Shot: Act of Redemption

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Tenth Shot: Act of Redemption

The transition from the sweet oblivion of sleep to wakefulness was its normal seamless transition for Takumi. He sat up and set the PB 69P on the table next to him. He stood up and walked to the laptop computer set out on the counter. "Do you really think they'll send us any jobs after yesterday?"

"Yesterday was a good day ma'am," Takumi said. "But there are still many targets to go. Out of two hundred and twelve targets forty-eight are still alive. That number does no include targets of opportunity."

"I see," Ari said as she started the coffee machine. "Just how many targets of opportunity are there?"

"Three hundred and sixty-two."

"NERV has three hundred and sixty-two people in this city under their control?" Ari asked.

"Of course not," Takumi said. "NERV doesn't need to own that many people if they own those in charge. The targets of opportunity include those in charge of NERV, UN agents, informers, and INTERPOL officers."

"Of course," Ari said. "So you ran into Twenty-One last night?"

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said.

"So what's she like?" Ari asked.

"She is rather cheerful, but she is a professional," Takumi said.

"So you could be cheerful?" Ari asked. "You should try smiling Toc. You'd look pretty damn good that way."

"I never smile," Takumi said simply. He closed the computer and frowned. "I have more targets."

"So They give you a list of possible targets and then they tell you which of the targets to go after?" Ari asked.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said. "If I just killed people then I might kill someone that They still have a use for."

"Okay," Ari said. "Have fun Toc."

"Yes ma'am."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Rei looked up as the to Takumi's apartment opened and Takumi stepped out. "Good mourning Ayanami."

"Good mourning Takumi," Rei said. She turned and began walking to the stairs. Takumi followed after him. "I do not see many people up at this time," Rei said, feeling some odd urge to speak to the red-haired man.

"I could say the same," Takumi said.

"My presence is required at the Geo Front for testing," Rei said simply.

"You work for NERV?" Takumi asked.

"Yes," Rei said.

"I see," Takumi said. They walked down the rest of the stairs in silence. "I will see you later Ayanami."

"Most likely," Rei said. She turned and started the long walk to NERV. Takumi's behavior struck her as strange. Contrary to the beliefs of most people, Rei wasn't ignorant to those around her. Usually she just didn't care, but Takumi seemed a great deal more nervous then he had previously. His reaction to her working at NERV, however minute, was also interesting.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Alex looked up as a familiar young man with red hair stepped into the bar. He walked strait to the booth next to Alex and sat down. "Well how have you been doing?" Alex asked cheerfully.

"Who's Shinji Ikari?"

"Pardon?" Alex asked.

"Who is Shinji Ikari?" Takumi asked again.

"He worked for NERV about two years ago," Alex said. "He looked a lot like you Toc. Why do you ask?" For an answer Takumi turned and set a wanted poster on the table in front of Alex. "Shima Ryoji," he read. "That has a nice ring to it."

"Who was I?" Takumi demanded.

"You were the Third Child," Alex said. "You were the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit One. You were the son of Commander Ikari. You lived with Colonel Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Sohryu."

"Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Sohryu?" Takumi asked.

"Yes," Alex said with a smile. "You must remember them. They're those two lovely women that you put in the hospital with a hand grenade."

"What about a girl named Rei Ayanami?" Takumi demanded. Alex was caught by surprise. That was the first time he had heard the young man raise his tone.

"You worked with her," Alex said. "I always thought you two made a cute couple." Alex heard Takumi slump back against the booth. "You don't remember any of this, do you?"

"No," Takumi said. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you for your assistance sir. It is much appreciated as always."

"So what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to forget this conversation ever happened and continue my work." Takumi looked at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I have someone to see in ten minutes."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi approached his unknowing target as quietly as he could. He clutched his weapon tightly and raised his arm, bringing the knife to bear. The man was leaning against the railing of the Tokyo-3 Communication Center's broadcast tower. It was too early for the usual flock or tourists to be there. Takumi could see why the man would come up here. It was actually very calm. With that thought Takumi pounced. His left arm curled around the man's face and his right arm ripped the blade across his neck. The man gurgled in surprise. Takumi stepped back and planted one boot directly between the man's shoulder blades. He fell over the railing without another noise. "Takumi?"

"Ma'am?"

"They just sent us a profile for the next big hit."

"Who is it ma'am?"

"Doctor Ritsuko Akagi," Ari said. "They want her killed at her desk." Takumi felt strange sense of foreboding as he pressed the call button for the elevator.

"Where does she work?"

"In the Geo Front," Ari said. "You're going to need to talk to Alex."

"Yeah," Takumi said. "I don't have a good feeling about this ma'am."

"Neither do I," Ari said. "I'll be in the NERV parking garage to pick you up."

"Copy that," Takumi said. He glanced at his blade and frowned as he noticed the crimson discoloration. He bunched up his shirt and used it to wipe off the blood before he slid it into his boot. "I'll have to go see Alex again."

"Again?" Ari asked.

"If you insist ma'am," Takumi said, neatly sidestepping the obvious question.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi shoved the metal grate in front of him and winched as it fell to the ground with a clatter. "What the hell was that?" Takumi whipped around with his suppressed SIG-Sauer out and fired once. The poor young man went down with a 9mm hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh boy."

"What's wrong?" Ari asked.

"Nothing," Takumi said as he holstered the SIG-Sauer and slung the body over his shoulder. He stepped into one of the stalls and set it down on one of the toilets. He locked the stall door and climbed over it.

"You don't go 'oh boy' over nothing," Ari said. Takumi found the janitor's closet and put his boot through the door's lock. He found a 'closed for maintenance' sign and closed the door. He walked out of the bathroom and hung the sign on the door.

"It was nothing." For some reason he decided that Ari wouldn't find his latest kill amusing. He glanced at his uniform and quickly brushed off his knees. 'Damn it.' He looked around the deserted hallway and sighed in relief. At least one thing was going right on this mission.

"How do the halls look?"

"Clear," Takumi said as he started down one of the hallways. "It looks like the information of this part of the Geo Front being generally unused was correct."

"Keep on your toes Toc," Ari said. "You're in the lair of the enemy." Takumi didn't answer. "Why am I even bothering to tell you this?" Ari wondered. "You've been doing this for longer then I have."

"It always helps to have someone remind you," Takumi said.

"Are you trying to support me?" Ari asked. "That's sweet Toc."

"You are my superior. . ."Takumi began.

"Not another word," Ari said quickly. "Just let me bask in my self delusion Toc."

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji leaned back in the padded chair and sighed in relief. "Excuse me. Uh. . .sir?"

"Not now," Yuji said. "I'm hiding."

"Pardon?" the security guard asked.

"The old bastard has had me running around investigating homicides for the past forty-eight hours," Yuji said. "Now I'm just taking a little nap."

"Oh," the security guard said. Yuji opened an eye and glanced at the bank of television monitors in front of him. A flash of color caught his attention. He leaned closer to one of the screens and stared at the young red-haired man.

"Takumi."

"What?" the security guard asked.

"Nothing," Yuji said as he stood up and patted the Glock under his right arm. "I'll be back."

"Yes sir."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Officer Arianna?"

"Speaking," Ari said. "Can I ask whose calling?"

"Clearance red, alpha, one-three-four," the man said. Ari straightened in her seat unconsciously. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the parking garage of the Geo Front," Ari said. "I'm waiting for Assassin Thirty-Three to finish his assignment."

"Prepare to leave," the man said.

"What?" Arianna asked.

"If Thirty-Three doesn't appear in one hour or informs you of trouble you are to leave," the man said. "Do not inform him of this decision."

"Why?"

"Do not question orders," the man said flatly. "You are to leave Assassin Thirty-Three if he does not appear in one hour or informs you of trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The line went dead and Ari stared at her cell phone. "What the hell is going on?"

(::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi took the tenth left corner and stepped onto the massive escalators leading down. "Hey Toc?"

"Ma'am?"

"Pick up the pace a little," Ari said. "Please."

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said as he started walking down the escalator. He glanced to the left and watched as his target went past him heading upwards. 'Son of a bitch.' He looked around and sighed in relief as he noticed that no one else was on the escalators. He grabbed the handrail and jumped up onto it. For a moment he was perfectly balanced on the handrail and then he jumped again. He managed to clear the distance and landed on the other escalator's metal steps hard. He felt something in his ankle twist and he nearly fell to the metal steps. 'Shit.'

"Are you okay?" Takumi looked up and saw his target kneeling above him. "Jesus. Do you have a death wish or something?" Takumi straightened up and pulled the SIG-Sauer from under his shirt. "Oh my God." A gunshot rang out and Shinji stared at the blood on the blond woman's lab coat. He looked down and stared at the blood on his chest. Then he stared at the flattened slug on the stair in front of him. His eyes followed the trajectory.

"So that's why they didn't just shoot me in the head." Takumi whipped around and emptied the clip in his SIG-Sauer down the escalator. He dropped the empty pistol and reached under his jacket for the 9mm sub-machinegun in his waist band. He whipped it around and fired. Behind him the blond screamed in fear. That gave him an idea. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck and dragged the woman into the line of fire. "We're having trouble ma'am."

"What's wrong?" Ari asked.

"I'm being shot at," Takumi said as he loosened another burst. "I'm moving for extraction."

"Roger that." There was a strangely hollow quality to Ari's voice. It made Takumi worry. A bullet slapped into his arm suddenly and he lost his grip on the blond woman. He watched as she tumbled down the escalator. Takumi shrugged, turned, and sprinted away. It was definitely likely that she wouldn't survive and even if she did he would live to try and kill her again.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi kicked the door in front of him open and stumbled inside. His back hit the wall and he slumped to the ground. "Fuck." He clenched his arm and cursed as the sub-machinegun tumbled form his fingers. He reached for the pain pen in his uniform pocket and tried to bring it to his neck, but his hand was trembling too much.

"Takumi?" Takumi's head whipped up and he stared at the young woman kneeling next to him.

"Ayanami," he said in surprise. It was ridiculous to be surprised of course. She has told him that she worked at NERV. He looked around the room he was in and frowned. It looked like some kind of locker room.

"You are injured," Rei said as she picked up the pain pen. Takumi looked at her apparel and frowned. She was wearing some kind of strange jump suit. "This is an injection system."

"There's a scar on the left side of my neck," Takumi explained. "Press the red end against it and push the button on the other end." Rei nodded and leaned forward. There was a prick of pain and Takumi sighed as the pain melted away.

"You are Shinji Ikari." Takumi stared at the girl's red eyes. She had yet to pull back and her face was very close to his. She stared at his eyes.

"I don't know."

"You are," Rei said. "I can see it now."

"What the hell is going on?" Takumi's fingers wrapped around the grip of his weapon and he found himself aiming it at a red-haired young woman. She was wearing a school uniform and her right leg was heavily bandaged. Takumi pushed Rei back gently and climbed to his feet. He pocketed the pain pen and ejected the magazine in his sub-machinegun. He tugged a longer forty-round one out of his pocket and pressed it into the weapon's receiver. "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know that," Takumi said simply.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the red haired woman demanded, starting to stalk towards Takumi. He raised his weapon and the woman froze. He kneeled and picked up his dropped combination cover and dusted it off. He set it on his head and adjusted the brim down.

"Ladies," he said simply. He turned and walked out of the room with his weapon ready. Normally he would have killed them. For some reason that thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now. He paused and looked back at the locker room door, his finger tapping the trigger guard.

"There he is!" Takumi whipped around and opened fire. His right hand slid into his shirt and wrapped around the grip of his 9mm full-auto. He tugged it from its holster and began to back away while firing.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari's hand rested on the van's keys. She stared at them and then down at the radio headset. She knew what happened to people who went against orders. That had been something that the instructors had focused on in basic training. If you went against orders then you died. It was that simply. Suddenly a bloodied NERV officer staggered into the parking garage. "Toc!" He looked up. "Get in here!"

"Yes ma'am," he staggered to the van and climbed into the back. Ari turned the keys in the ignition and stomped on the van's accelerator pedal. The van rocketed out of the parking garage.

"How badly are you injured?" Ari asked. She didn't receive an answer. She glanced in the rear view mirror and gasped. Takumi was leaning back against the van's locked back doors. His head was nodded down, chin resting on chest. There was blood dripping out form under his combination cover's brim.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Liana jumped in surprise as the doors banged open. She looked up and found herself staring down the barrel of a shotgun. "Can I help you?" She recognized the woman. It was Thirty-Three's handler.

"Takumi is really badly injured," the woman said. Liana thought her name was Ari. "You're going to help him."

"Alright," Liana said. "You can put the shotgun down now."

"SEELE is trying to kill Toc," Ari said.

"I know," Liana said with a sigh. "Where is he?"

"He's in the van," the woman said. "Please hurry." Liana nodded and pushed past the woman. She walked out of the warehouse and found the van. She opened the side door and winched when she saw Thirty-Three.

"Help me!" she called as she climbed into the van and tried to lift the young man. Unfortunately he was much heavier then he looked. Ari climbed in as well and they managed to lift Takumi between them. "We need to get him to the container."

"Right," Ari said as they climbed out of the van. They managed to make it to the container and Liana kicked the door open. They stepped inside and hurriedly laid the young man on the operating chair.

"Do you know what happened?" Liana asked.

"No," Ari said. "I just came here. I didn't stop to look." Liana nodded and pulled off Thirty-Three's combination cover. "Oh my God."

"Looks like he got clipped by a shotgun blast," Liana said as she inspected the pockmarked flesh on the left side of Thirty-Three's face. "I doubt he'll have any use in his eye."

"Shouldn't. . .shouldn't we do something about his guns?" Ari asked. Liana glanced at the weapons clutched in Thirty-Three's hands. She ejected their magazines and jacked the action. "Is that all you can do?"

"You can try to take them if you wish," Liana said. "You won't be able too." Ari nodded, accepting her opinion. "Do you know if he's recently used a pain pen?"

"No," Ari said. Liana tilted his head and looked at the mark on his neck.

"Does he still burn through those damn things?" Liana asked.

"You mean that's not normal?" Ari asked.

"Not at the rate he uses them," Liana said. "SEELE doesn't care though."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Gendo watched the security tape as the sniper at the bottom of the escalator fired. The assassin was hit in the shoulder. "Well?"

"Well what sir?" Yuji demanded. "I lost seven men today and I'm not in the mood for your shit." Gendo's lips curled into a scowl.

"You forget who you are talking to," he spat.

"You forget who you're talking to," Yuji snapped. "I'm a highly talented free agent. I work as your advisor, not your underling." Gendo tried to control the rage that was boiling up in him.

"How did he escape?" he asked finally.

"Most of the forces capable of stopping him were deeper inside the Geo Front," Yuji said. "Once he got to the top of the escalators all he had to deal with her security guards and my under-armed agents."

"Your agents should have done better," Gendo said.

"They were outgunned and caught unaware," Yuji said flatly. "If anyone could have done better I would like to meet them."

"How badly was the Third Child injured?" Gendo asked.

"Very badly," Yuji said. "He would require almost immediate medical attention to survive."

"Check all the hospitals," Gendo ordered. Yuji's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah," Yuji said. "You act like all the other cut-rate megalomaniacs I've had to work for. You give orders even when you have no clue what's happening."

"I don't like your tone."

"You shouldn't," Yuji said. "Do you really think an assassin would just show up at a hospital? The only state-run place he would show up in is the morgue."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Is he okay?" Ari asked as Liana sat down next to her.

"He'll live," Liana said as she peeled off her bloody surgical gloves. She dropped them to the ground and pulled a cigarette carton out of her pocket.

"What's the damage?" Ari asked.

"His left eye was badly damaged," Liana said. "I ended up having to hardwire his wetware to his occipital lobe."

"What do you mean?" Ari asked.

"This is your first time as a handler, right?" Liana asked. Ari nodded. "Well that explains it."

"Explains what?" Ari asked.

"Assassins are not completely. . .natural," Liana began. "They have many mechanical additions."

"Like what?" Ari asked.

"Like the communication system under the flesh of his neck and in his ear," Liana explained. "That's what allows you and him to communicate. In addition to that there are small cameras implanted directly into his eyeballs."

"What?" Ari shrieked.

"It's mainly for reviewing purposes," Liana explained.

"How long will it last?" Ari asked.

"It'll outlast him," Liana explained. "I also got rid of all the buckshot in his face and got rid of the scars, but the surgery will leave other scars."

"Can you take care of that later?"

"No problem," Liana said. Ari nodded her thanks.

"I'm grateful," she began.

"But you want to know why I'm doing this," Liana said.

"Well. . . yeah," Ari said.

"You know that Thirty-Three is religious, right?"

"Uh-huh." Ari had no clue where this was going.

"Call this an act of redemption," Liana said. "I put him here and now I'm helping him get out." Ari nodded and stood up.

"I need to go check something," Ari said. "Will you be okay if I leave you here?"

"I'll be fine," Liana said. "Thirty-Three will be waking up soon. Even injured they can fight like the devil."

"I'll be back really soon," Ari said as she stood up and reached into her pockets for the keys to the van.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Well here's the next chapter.


	11. Eleventh Shot: Business

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Eleventh Shot: Business

"We have an emergency assignment." Mana looked up as her handler dropped a few folders on the table. "These are all traitors. You know what that means."

"Yes ma'am," Mana said as she opened one of the files and stared down at the picture of a grim-looking brown-haired woman. She picked up the next file. It was a woman with dirty blond hair and a bright grin.

"You have to be careful," Mana's handler continued. "We're hunting an assassin." Mana's throat tightened. She knew of only one other assassin working in Tokyo-3. Her hand was shaking so badly that she almost couldn't open the final folder. She stared at the grim-looking brown-haired man and balled her hands tightly. "Are you okay Mana?"

"Yes ma'am," Mana said as she stood up. She walked into the back room of the safe house and opened one of the boxes of weapons. She reached inside and tugged out a black pull-pup style assault rifle.

"Didn't you go through training with Thirty-Three?" Mana's handler asked.

"Yes ma'am," Mana said as she pushed a magazine into the weapon and pulled back the charging handle.

"Alright," Mana's handler said. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yes ma'am," Mana said. "That would be very helpful."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Liana winched as the warehouse's doors exploded inwards. She looked down and Thirty-Three and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked so peaceful, so different then how he normal looked. She pressed her lips to his forehead and stood up. "It looks like I won't be able to talk to you later Thirty-Three." Liana walked to the container's door and pushed it open. She didn't even have a weapon. She stared at the woman moving towards her with an assault rifle.

"You betrayed SEELE."

"Yes," Liana said. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing," the woman said coldly. The weapon in her hands jerked to life and Liana gasped as the heavy rounds slammed into her chest. Suddenly she was falling. She could see her own blood hanging in the air in front of her. Then her world went black.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi jerked awake. "You betrayed SEELE."

"Yes." Takumi looked at the open door to the container. He recognized the voices instantly. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing." Takumi winched at the explosive shots that echoed that simple statement. He looked around and his eyes fell on a set of blood-stained tools. He picked up the biggest tool, a large serrated knife designed for both cutting skin and sawing bone. He put his bare back against the wall of the container and edged to the door. He could smell blood and gunpowder. He paused and looked around the container. Maybe he smelled his own blood, but he could definitely smell the gun powder. Takumi heard foot steps and readied his weapon. "Thirty-Three?" Takumi froze in shock. He had figured it was her, but what the hell was she doing calling out like that? Was she trying to make him reveal his location? "Please answer me Thirty-Three."

"What do you want?" Takumi's jaw dropped. What the hell was he thinking?

"SEELE sent me to kill you," Mana said. "Please come out Thirty-Three." Takumi took a deep breath. It was hopeless. He had a knife. She obviously had an automatic weapons judging by the rate of the gunshots. Takumi wasn't a pessimist, he was a realist. He moved away from the wall and stepped out of the container. Mana was standing a few meters away with an assault rifle in her hands. Takumi glanced to the side and saw Liana lying face up in a puddle of blood.

"Just shoot me," Takumi said flatly.

"Why did you betray them?" Mana asked.

"I don't know what I did," Takumi answered. "I was injured on a mission and then I was brought here. What part of that is betraying SEELE?"

"I want to follow orders," Mana said. Her voice sounded strange to Takumi. It sounded like she was holding back tears. Suddenly she lowered the weapon. "But I can't shoot you. Why can't I shoot you Thirty-Three?"

"Your training was faulty," Takumi said flatly. Mana looked at him and began to laugh and cry at the same time. She dropped the rifle and walked towards him. Takumi's hand tightened on the knife's handle. Mana stood less then half a meter away from him. She looked up at him with a smile and tears flowing unnoticed down her cheeks.

"I'm going to be killed for this," she said.

"Yes," Takumi said.

"I want you to do it," Mana said. "It won't be so bad if you do it Thirty-Three."

"Alright." Takumi lunged. The blade bit deep into her torso. Mana collapsed to the ground.

"Thank you," she whispered. Takumi sat down next to her with his legs crossed. He frowned for a minute and pulled her limp body into his arms. "I have a secret Thirty-Three."

"Toc," Takumi corrected. He didn't know why. Takumi was even more fake then Thirty-Three. Maybe the name was just more intimate then the number. Mana seemed to think so. She smiled up at him.

"Toc," she repeated. "I have a secret that I've kept since we met in basic."

"What is it?" Takumi asked.

"I love you," Mana said. Takumi wasn't sure, but her body seemed to relax. It was like she had dropped a weight she had been carrying for years.

"Your training was faulty," Takumi said.

"I know," Mana said, "but I love you Toc. What about you? Was your training faulty?" Takumi didn't answer. He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled back and Mana smiled up at him. She reached up and gently touched the side of his face. "Thank you Toc." Then she stopped breathing.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"What about you? Was your training faulty?" Ari stared at the scene in front of her. Takumi was sitting Indian-style in the middle of the warehouse's filthy floor. In his arms he held a young woman with blood covering her shirt. Takumi didn't answer her question. Ari was in shock as he leaned forward and kissed her. Takumi pulled back and the woman touched his face, leaving a small smear of blood. Her next words were too quiet for Ari to hear. A moment later Takumi gently laid her on the ground and stood up.

"Toc?" she asked tentatively, stepping into the warehouse. Her eyes were drawn immediately to what she couldn't have seen from her previous position. "Liana!" She ran towards the fallen woman and rolled her over. "Liana! Please wake up!"

"She's dead," Takumi said simply. Ari bit back a sob and carefully closed her friend's eyes.

"Who's the girl Takumi?" Ari asked.

"An assassin," Takumi answered as he picked up an assault rifle from the ground. Ari turned to look at him and bit back a gasp. His bare chest and pants were covered in blood. She looked at his face and finally did gasp. "Is something wrong ma'am?"

"Your eye," Ari managed. The white part of his left eye was entirely blackish-blue and the iris had also lost some of its color. It had lost at least three shades of blue.

"I can see fine," Takumi said as he checked the rifle.

"Alright," Ari said. "Where do we go from here?"

"SEELE is now our enemy," Takumi said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"NERV?" Ari asked. Takumi nodded. "No. We can run Toc. We have enough money. Let's just run away, your and me. We can go to Siberia. Even SEELE won't find us there."

"We can never run far enough," Takumi said as he slung the rifle over his shoulder.

"You just killed one of NERV's highest ranking officers!" Ari exclaimed. "Do you think they'll welcome you back with open arms?"

"We have a better chance with them then with SEELE," Takumi said.

"We're going to die," Ari said. "Aren't we Toc?"

"Of course," Takumi said. "You disobeyed orders. What did you think would happen?"

"I saved your life!"

"And what a life it is," Takumi snapped. He kneeled next to the young woman. "She was a good soldier. She followed orders and she knew the consequences of not doing so. She knew well enough to not want to live with SEELE chasing her." Ari stared at Takumi in shock as he stood up. It was the first time that he had raised his voice. "We need to be going now."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This is not good," Alex panted as he sprinted down another alleyway. He wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that he could outrun an assassin. Suddenly an arm stuck out of the shadows and collided with Alex's throat. The next moment Alex was lying on his back staring at the sky. "Did they teach you to clothes line people in basic?" he asked, coughing roughly.

"It's just something a picked up," the shadow said. He kneeled and pressed his knee against Alex's rib case. "Why did SEELE try to kill me?"

"They did?" Alex asked. "Why did they do that?"

"I am going to break your fingers one at a time until you answer me," Takumi hissed.

"I don't know!" Alex shrieked. "Maybe it's because you're Shinji Ikari."

"And why would they kidnap him if he was already working for a sub-division of them?" Takumi demanded.

"They don't kidnap assassins by who they are," Alex explained. "They just find kids out on the street and take them. From there on the identity doesn't matter."

"And why would myself being Shinji Ikari become a sudden death sentence?" Takumi asked.

"I don't know," Alex said. "I would think that you being under their control would be better then anything. How the hell am I supposed to know?" Takumi raised a revolver into view and pressed the muzzle against Alex's head. He pulled the hammer back and smirked evilly.

"Tell me why," he hissed.

"I don't know!" Alex screamed. Takumi pulled the trigger and Alex nearly pissed himself as the hammer fell on an empty cylinder.

"Lucky," Takumi said. "Oh I remember! I only loaded one bullet. Let's try again."

"You're one hell of a sadistic bastard," Alex said in a moment of sudden calm, collected thought.

"I know," Takumi said. "Give me one damn good reason to believe you."

"Why don't I just pull the proof out of my ass?" Alex snapped.

"Worked for Bush," Takumi said.

"Why don't you just ask Gendo Ikari?" Alex asked.

"Good idea," Takumi said. "Don't worry about anything. This is all a bad dream."

"Huh?" Takumi pulled a needle out of his pocket and plunged it into the older man's neck.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Alex jerked awake and looked around the bar. "Where the hell am I?"

"You okay?" Larry asked. "I think you've had enough Alex."

"How did I get here?" Alex asked.

"Well I'm not too sure," Larry said. "But I'm guessing that you got in your car and started the engine and drove here."

"You mean I wasn't brought here?" Alex asked.

"Well you brought yourself here," Larry said. "I'd feel kind of bad about making you drive home, how about you stay here for the night? I don't need someone suing me for selling you drinks then you going out and killing someone."

"I won't drive," Alex said as he stood up.

"Whatever you say," Larry said as he thumbed through a rather sizable group of bills.

"Where'd you get all the money?"

"Here and there," Larry said simply.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji pushed the door to his apartment open and pulled off his heavy coat. "God I'm tired."

"Well that happens when you don't get as much sleep as you should." Yuji's hand leapt to the Glock under him arm, but he paused when he saw the crimson dot over his heart. Then he looked back up at the gunman.

"Hey Toc."

"Hello," the young man said calmly as he stepped forward. He took Yuji's Glock and gestured the older man into a seat. Yuji sat down and stared at the other man cautiously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak with you," Takumi said calmly.

"Shoot," Yuji said calmly.

"Am I really Shinji Ikari?"

"What?" Yuji asked.

"Am I really Shinji Ikari?" Takumi asked. "What proof do you have of it?"

"You mean you don't know if you're Shinji Ikari?" Yuji asked. That was a possibility that he hadn't even thought of. "Start from the beginning. If you aren't Shinji Ikari, then who are you?"

"My designation is Thirty-Three," Takumi said.

"Okay," Yuji said, "but what's your name?"

"Thirty-Three is my name," Takumi said. "I am an assassin working for SEELE." Yuji gaped at the young man. "Well I was anyway. When I attacked NERV my handler was ordered to leave me to die. She didn't. Thus my employment has been terminated."

"Let me guess," Yuji cut in. "They want your life terminated too."

"But of course," Takumi said.

"So why did you come to me?" Yuji asked.

"You are heading NERV's investigation," Takumi said simply. "I have all your files."

"All of them?"

"All of them since you joined the Sayeret Duvdevan," Takumi said. Yuji whistled appreciatively. Those files were well guards. He had to give his respect to anyone that could find them.

"So now that your former employer is trying to kill you, you want to join NERV?" Yuji asked.

"Call it mutual aide," Takumi said. "NERV has resources I have information."

"What kind of resources do you want?"

"The kind that go boom," Takumi said flatly.

"I'll see what I can do," Yuji said. Takumi nodded and stood up. He glanced at the Glock in his hand.

"Mind if I keep this? I can't get to most of my weapons."

"Go ahead," Yuji said with a shrug. He slowly unclipped the pouches on his shoulder rig and laid two more seventeen round magazines on the table.

"Thanks." Takumi paused. "Did the blond die?"

"No," Yuji said. "She just broke her hip and her collar bone. It's really no worse then what you did to Colonel Katsuragi and Pilot Sohryu."

"I see."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari looked up as the door to her new apartment opened. Takumi stepped inside and she relaxed. "How is the inventory ma'am?" Ari sighed in annoyance.

"Toc?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm no longer your superior," Ari explained. "Please call me Ari."

"Yes ma'am," Takumi replied. Ari felt like she was going to cry in frustration. "How is the inventory?"

"Poor," Ari said.

"What exactly do we have ma'am?" Takumi asked.

"We have the Stechkin, the PP-2000, that really big shotgun. . ."

"The KS-23M," Takumi supplied absently.

"Whatever," Ari said. "We also have the MR-445 .40-caliber and the SAM. We're pretty bad off for ammo too. We have eighty rounds for the Stechkin, thirty for the KS-23M, one hundred and twenty for the PP-2000, and two hundred from the .40."

"What about the SAM?"

"We have two more missiles," Ari said. "What would you use that for?"

"There are also the twenty-three rounds of 5.8mm ammo that was left in the QBZ-95," Takumi said, ignoring her question.

"That's the gun you took from the other assassin?" Ari asked. Takumi nodded. He reached under his coat and drew a black pistol. "Where did you get a Glock 18?"

"Around," Takumi said as he set two more magazines on the table. "That's fifty-two rounds of plain old semi-jacketed hollow points."

"That will help," Ari said.

"How many pain pens do we have left?" Takumi asked.

"Fifty," Ari said. "At the rate you go that will last a little more then a week." She stood and moved to look at the window. She stared out at the city below. This wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out. She was only twenty-two years old for Christ's sake. She heard Takumi stand and move to stand behind her.

"Please stay away from the windows ma'am," he said. "Any good sniper could kill you there." Ari rested her head in her hands.

"You were right," she said as she finally felt herself begin to cry. "I should have just followed orders."

"I know," Takumi said. She heard him sigh. It was one of the first human things he had ever done around her. "My personal skills are lacking. I am sorry if I am the cause of your distress."

"Thanks Toc." She turned and smiled at the grim young man. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes," Takumi said. "I am attempting to contact NERV as I previously stated."

"They aren't going to be too happy about what you've been doing Toc," Ari warned. "On that note, you don't have any problems working with the people who tried to kill you?"

"It's just business ma'am," Takumi said. "It wasn't personal."

"I get the feeling that nothing is personal to you Toc."

"You'd be surprised ma'am," Takumi said simply.

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Well the part that I originally did in like the third chapter now takes place in the eleventh. I'm leaving myself some room this time. Good, eh?


	12. Twelfth Shot: Cleaners

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twelfth Shot: Cleaners

"This isn't a good idea ma'am," Takumi hissed as he moved carefully around the corner and into the hallway that would lead them to their old apartment.

"We need the equipment here," Ari answered.

"We don't need it this bad," Takumi said. He paused at one of the apartments with a kicked in door and swept it with his six-gauge shotgun. It was empty and he stepped past it. He moved past Rei's apartment as silently as he could and paused at the next door. He glanced back at Ari. She was being quiet at least, but she was also much slower then he was.

"Slow down," she hissed. She was far too loud for Takumi's preferences. He pressed a finger against his lips and started forward. He moved past the next empty apartment and slung the shotgun over his shoulder as he came up to their old one. He slid the door open a little and ran his fingers around the door frame. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for trip wires," Takumi said simply. He didn't find any and edged the door open only enough for him to get through. Of course that precaution went out the window when Ari shoved the door open. Takumi closed his eyes and waited for something to blow up. Nothing did. "You are staying here ma'am."

"Why?" Ari asked.

"Stay," Takumi growled.

"But."

"Stay!"

"Okay." Takumi un-slung his shotgun and moved into the apartment. It looked like it had been ransacked fairly heavily. He moved into the back equipment room and slung the shotgun once again. "Toc?"

"Are you moving?" Takumi asked as he gingerly pushed one of the ceiling panels up and over.

"No."

"Good. Stay that way." Takumi reached around and his fingers found the strap of one of the bags hidden up there. He tugged it out and dropped it to the ground.

"What was that?"

"What we're looking for," Takumi said. "You can come in now."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi looked around the apartment and shoved the last of the shotgun shells into his black overcoat's deep pockets. "Are you done ma'am?"

"We have a lot of stuff back here," Ari called from the back room. "Give me twenty more minutes."

"We have ten at most," Takumi said.

"Ten minutes before what?" Ari asked.

"Before SEELE gets here and kills both of us," Takumi answered. "I just hope they don't send any cleaners."

"What?"

"Pray you don't find out," Takumi said. Someone knocked at the door and Takumi was beside it in a heart beat. He pressed his .40 against the door at about head height and pulled the hammer back. "Who's there?"

"Rei Ayanami," a young woman's voice said. Takumi opened the door and saw the blue-haired woman standing outside. He leaned out into the hall and looked both ways before waving her in.

"What are you doing here?" Takumi asked as he closed the door and holstered the .40 under his left arm.

"I found that revolver you wanted Toc." Takumi turned and saw Ari walk out of the back room with a black box. She froze when she saw Rei. "Hello."

"I heard people over here talking and I wanted to come see if it was you," Rei said. "You have not been here for three days."

"We moved," Takumi explained as he took the box form Ari and laid it on the table. "We're just here to get some things that we forgot. Did you find an NVD ma'am?"

"I found two," Ari said as she laid the night vision devices on the table. Takumi paused and listened carefully. Something had caught his attention. He moved to the window and looked out carefully into the street. A black van had pulled up and four men climbed out.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Ari demanded.

"Cleaners," Takumi said as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He opened the box that Ari had brought out and pulled the 12.3mm revolver from its foam cradle. "We need to leave now."

"But a lot of stuff is still back there," Ari said.

"Leave what isn't packed and forget about anything that rattles," Takumi said as he reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out five bullets. He glanced at the colors of the cases and slipped them into the revolver's chambers. He snapped the cylinder shut and shoved it into cross draw holster on his left hip. "She's coming with us. It's too dangerous here."

"Okay," Ari said, Takumi's fear finally catching up with her.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"It was him Misato!" Misato stared at the irate German redhead in front of her. She turned and stared at the man leaning against the wall.

"You knew."

"Of course I knew," Yuji said as he took a drag on his cigarette. "You should have too. There have been wanted posters up all over town."

"I haven't gotten out because of this damn cast!" Misato screamed, gesturing towards the lump of plaster on her left leg. "I've been stuck of a wheel chair for nearly two weeks!" She stared at Yuji. "Shinji did this to me?"

"Yes," Yuji said, "but I don't know if it was really him inside his body."

"You mean he has amnesia or something?" Asuka asked.

"It's a possibility," Yuji said as he pushed off the wall. He dropped his cigarette and ground it out under his heel.

"That was why you came to my apartment before, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," Yuji said.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't think it was necessary," Yuji said. "Later I was ordered not to tell you."

"I see," Misato growled. "God damned Commander Ikari. What does he get from keeping those under him in the dark?"

"A lot of resentment in the ranks," Yuji said with a shrug. "Some things only a commander should know, but that idiot just does it in the hopes that the everyday Joes will think more of him." Yuji reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette. "Speaking of the old man, I have to go have a word with him."

"Good luck," Misato growled.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji pushed the door in front of him open and stepped into the massive office. "What is the meaning of this?" Gendo demanded.

"Your son wants to cut a deal," Yuji said. Gendo stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Shinji Ikari wants to make a deal," Yuji said. "He wants weapons in exchange for information."

"What brought this about?" Gendo asked.

"His employers tried to kill him," Yuji explained. "Apparently he is a rather vengeful man and he took it personal."

"I see," Gendo said. "I will speak with him."

"That's a problem sir," Yuji said.

"And what would that be?" Gendo demanded.

"He knows where we are," Yuji explained. "We don't know where he is. This meeting will happen on his terms."

"How did he contact you?"

"He was in my apartment with a gun pointed at me before I even knew he was there," Yuji said. "This kid is good. Do not let your guard down around him."

"Tell him that I agree to his terms the next time he contacts you," Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi peered out into the hallway and flipped the switch on the NVD he was wearing. Immediately the hallway shone with various shades of blue. Infrared wasn't great for general purpose viewing, but for observing people it was unmatched. "Takumi?"

"You have to be quiet now," Takumi hissed as he gripped the compact suppressed AK-104 rifle and BS-1 grenade launcher tightly. He moved slowly out into the hallway. He was praying that the simple fact that he knew the cleaners were there would be enough to at least allow him to get the women out. Weapons didn't matter. He had seen heavier armed men die for the cleaners.

"I can fight," Ari said.

"Stay behind me," Takumi whispered. "The only thing you'll do is get in the way."

"Oh." Takumi could hear her shame in her voice. He understood. Being helpless was never something to be proud of. Rei had not spoken since he had said not to. 'Thank God for small miracles.' Takumi paused. He could hear a strange sound coming towards them. He looked around the hallway and raised the AK to his shoulder.

"Above!" Ari shrieked. Takumi dropped to his knees and fired at the ceiling. Bullets stitched into the thin material and slammed into the man above. His grip of the heating pipe or whatever he was holding loosened and he dropped through the ceiling and onto the ground. Takumi was on his feet in a second and slammed his boot into the man's shoulder to keep him in place. He brought the muzzle of his assault weapon around and emptied the remainder of the magazine into the man's face, reducing it to a puddle of blood, gore, and shattered electronics from his NVD.

"Holy shit," Takumi managed as he ejected his rifle's magazine and drew a new one from his coat. He pushed it into the receiver and tugged the charging handle back.

"Cleaner?" Ari asked. She sounded shaken.

"Yeah," Takumi said flatly. "These men aren't assassins. They don't kill you. . .they erase you."

"I see," Ari said. Takumi snatched the suppressed assault rifle from the man's hands and thrust it into Ari's.

"Make sure that Ayanami doesn't get lost," Takumi said quietly. Rei was the only one of them not wearing an NVD.

"Alright," Ari said. Takumi turned and started down the hall as quietly as he could. He paused in front of the kicked in door again and peeked inside. Nothing showed any sign of heat. He moved past and stopped again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Takumi whispered as he slung his rifle over his shoulder and un-slung the massive 46mm pump-action grenade launcher. He unfolded the stock and brought it to his shoulders. "Both of you cover your ears."

"Is that a good idea in a condemned building?" Ari asked.

"Beats the odds of fighting the cleaners," Takumi said. He peered through the launcher's sights and pulled the trigger. The doorway leading to the stairs exploded in a ball of flame. Takumi pumped the handle and started forward. Under him he could hear the floor creaking ominously. Then there were gunshots. "Shit!" Takumi stumbled backwards as bullets exploded from the floor in front of him. He dropped the heavy launcher and un-slung his shotgun. He fired once, pumped the handle and fired again. The gunshots from below cut out and Takumi, already badly off balance, fell on his ass.

"You okay?" Ari asked.

"I'm fine," Takumi said as he stood slowly. Ari started towards him. "Freeze!"

"What?" Ari demanded, looking around.

"They're listening," Takumi hissed. He carefully picked up the launcher and pressed the muzzle against one of the large holes chewed in the floor by a shrapnel shell from the shotgun. He pulled the trigger and had just enough time to wonder how the building foundation would handle another explosion before the floor caved in.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

'Too fast,' Ari's mind screamed at her. Everything was happening too damned fast. She stared at the space that Takumi had previously occupied and tried to puzzle out what had happened. "Toc?"

"I can't feel my arm." Ari edged up to the hole in the floor and looked down. Takumi was sprawled on top of a pile of smoldering rubble.

"Your arm is at a weird angle," Ari called down. Takumi grunted and stood up. "To your left!" Takumi whipped around, drawing the revolver from his left hip and putting two bullets into the man's chest. The man was actually thrown against the wall behind him. He looked around.

"I think I got them all," he called up. He lurched forward suddenly and Ari winched at the loud pop from his shoulder. He pulled something out of his pocket and pressed it against his neck.

"Where did you get that thing?"

"Somewhere," Takumi said as he tossed the empty pain pen aside. "Jump down!"

"Are you nuts?" Ari shrieked.

"It's less then two meters ma'am," Takumi said.

"You wouldn't know this," Ari began, "but I am terrified of heights!" Takumi sighed and pulled something from his pocket. "What are you doing with that grenade?"

"The same thing I did to make that guy in Russia jumped from a twentieth-story balcony," Takumi said as he pulled the pin and heaved it up through the hole.

"Look out below." Takumi had enough time to brace himself before she fell into him and he fell on his ass for the second time that night. He set her carefully on her feet and dusted off his jacket. "What about Ayanami?"

"The grenade was a dud," Takumi said simply. "You too Ayanami." Ari frowned as the blue-haired woman dropped gracefully into Takumi's arms.

"So where to now Toc?"

"The cleaners had a van in back," Takumi explained. "We're going to borrow it."

"Shouldn't you have had body guards?" Ari asked as they walked towards the back door.

"Yes," Rei said. "They should have responded by now."

"Where are they?"

"After two explosions and numerous gunshots?" Takumi asked. "They're probably calling for backup."

"What would happen to Ayanami while they're calling for backup?" Ari demanded.

"She'd probably be killed or abducted," Takumi said with a shrug. "They just don't make heroes like they used to. Maybe humans really are getting smarter."

"Damn," Ari said. "It sucks to be you." Rei didn't answer. Takumi moved to the backdoor and tossed the grenade out. "What was that?"

"Smoke," Takumi said. "It'll give us some cover. When we go out take shallow breaths. The smoke is non-toxic but it can cause respiratory irritation."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji sighed and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Mister Kaido?"

"Speaking," Yuji said.

"There has been a problem," the young man on the other end of the line said.

"What kind of problem?" Yuji asked.

"The First Child's residence has just collapsed."

"What?" Yuji roared.

"The building collapsed after several explosions were heard from inside." Yuji sighed and pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"Where exactly was Section-2 at the time?"

"They were calling for backup after several shots were fired inside the building," the man explained. Yuji reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter as he stepped out of one of the many passages leading from the streets of Tokyo-3 down to the Geo-Front

"Yo." Yuji stared at the black van and the man behind the steering wheel.

"Yo." It was the only thing he could think of saying. "The First Child's apartment just blew up."

"It was condemned," Takumi said with a shrug.

"The structure was also fairly sound."

"Not after I set off two 46mm high-explosive grenades," Takumi said. From anyone else it would have been a joke.

"So," Yuji began, "were you just shooting buildings for fun?"

"My old employers caught up with me," Takumi said with a shrug as he climbed out of the van and moved to the van's side door.

"You didn't happen to see a blue-haired girl in there, did you?" Takumi pulled open the door and Yuji sighed in relief as the First Child stepped out.

"Good evening Mister Kaido."

"Not for me," Yuji said. "The old bastard has agreed to speak with you. You get to name the time and place."

"Good," Takumi said as he shut the door and climbed into the van again. "Catch you later Yuji."

"Uh yeah. . .later."

"Thank you for saving my life Takumi," Rei said with a polite bow.

"My pleasure," Takumi said. "You have a cell number for me to call?"

"Just take my cell. The number is in the phone book under GI," Yuji said as he handed the phone to the younger man. "It's clean. You can check it if you want."

"I will."

"And if you get a call from a lady named Marietta tell her that I'm sorry I missed her birthday and I'll be home for the next one," Yuji said.

"Your daughter Marietta?" Takumi asked as he tucked the phone into his jacket.

"I forgot you had my files," Yuji said.

"Don't worry," Takumi said. "Israel isn't in my area of operations. That belongs to Fourteen. He is very efficient."

"Thanks for the assurance."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I am so tired. I am too tired to sleep. Have you ever been there? It sucks.


	13. Thirteenth Shot: Resources

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Thirteenth Shot: Resources

Takumi stared at the map laid out in front of him. "A penny for your thoughts Toc."

"I trying to decide how to meet Gendo Ikari without exposing myself to harm," Takumi said.

"What are all these dots?" Ari asked, pointing to the dots on top of several buildings.

"Possible and probable sniper locations," Takumi said.

"Maybe you should pick another location," Ari said. "You'll be surrounded by snipers."

"From this area I'll have access to the subway or the bus in minutes," Takumi said. "There are also a few things coming up that will help."

"Such as?" Ari asked.

"A few spontaneous demonstrations," Takumi said.

"How can a demonstration be spontaneous if you know about it?" Ari asked suspiciously. Takumi ignored her question. "So, what are they demonstrations about?"

"I don't care," Takumi said simply. "They'll suit my purpose."

"Do you think you had a girlfriend?" Takumi glanced at Ari out of the corner of his eye. "You know, when you were Shinji."

"Maybe I had a boyfriend." Ari's jaw dropped.

"Is that even possible?" Ari asked. "I mean you're strait aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Takumi said simply. Ari looked relieved.

"Could you really be that different from how you were?" she asked.

"Yes," Takumi said. "Shinji Ikari and I are completely different people. Any similarities are coincidental."

"I see," Ari said. "What about Ayanami?"

"What about her?"

"Maybe she was your girlfriend," Ari said. Takumi sighed and massaged his temples. He picked up the Glock he had been using as a paperweight and tucked it into the holster in the small of his back.

"I do not know," he said slowly. "Please do not ask again."

"Okay," Ari said quickly.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi looked around the barren forest and then at the city lay out in front of him. "Perfect."

"Yeah," Ari said. "It's beautiful up here." Takumi ignored her and laid down his case. He flipped the case's latches and lifted the weapon out carefully. "Now that's a big gun," Ari commented. Takumi unfolded the weapon and pushed a magazine into it. "Can that thing really hit a target in the city from here?"

"Yes it can," Takumi said simply. He pulled a small black box out of the case and set it down on its folding tripod before lying prone behind his massive rifle.

"Are you sure we have the right angle?" Ari asked.

"Yes ma'am," Takumi said as he tugged a small bean filled bag from his pocket.

"Hacky sack?"

"What?" Takumi asked as he set the bag under the butt of his rifle. He used the targeting computer to check the distance, wind speed, elevation, and humidity.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Ari asked.

"You can wait in the van ma'am," Takumi said simply. He pulled Yuji's cell phone from his pocket along with a hands free headset. He tucked the tiny bud into his ear and punched the send button. The answer was almost immediate.

"Ikari."

"Hello," Takumi said simply. "Here's the deal. Are you ready?" Takumi looked through the massive 10x scope of his rifle and adjusted the elevation a little with a squeeze of the bag.

"I am," Gendo said.

"We meet at Nakajima Plaza tomorrow at twelve," Takumi said. "Early is good, on time is fine, late you're dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Gendo said.

"Bring who you want," Takumi said. "I don't care, but you had better be unarmed. If you are carrying a weapon I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Gendo said.

"Do not mess with me." Takumi's finger found the trigger. Over a mile away the coffee mug in Gendo Ikari's hand exploded. "Good night."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji was laughing on the inside. He was really starting to like Shinji Ikari. "We could not find the shooter," Yuji said. "It has been estimated that the shot must have come from over a mile away to avoid detection by the counter snipers guarding you."

"I see," Gendo said.

"I must say that I am impressed," Yuji continued. "Even with modern fire control systems and custom ammunition that was one hell of a shot."

"Aren't the counter snipers armed with high-powered rifles?" Gendo asked.

"Yeah," Yuji said. "But they have to be mobile, so they can't use the highest performance optics available."

"I see." The old man turned away and Yuji smirked. He had never seen the Commander of NERV this on edge ever. It was certainly very amusing.

"You do not seem upset by this sir." Yuji glanced at the man by his side. It was the newly promoted Sergeant Ginji Takashi. "You seem amused."

"I am," Yuji said.

"Don't let the man hear you talk like that," Ginji said. "May I ask what is amusing about this?"

"Shima Ryoji," Yuji said. "That kid is just something else."

"I've given up on figuring the angles," Ginji said. "Is he the bad guy?"

"Maybe we are," Yuji said. Ginji frowned.

"But NERV fought the Angels." Yuji chuckled.

"The man had a reason," he said. "He wouldn't have done it any other way."

"Maybe he's the bad guy."

"Or maybe he's just a small fish in a big pond."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ari asked as she looked at the man.

"It should," Takumi said from where he was lying on the ground. "There are too many variables though. I can't guarantee anything."

"So you might die tomorrow," Ari said thoughtfully.

"I might die any minute," Takumi said simply. Ari sighed and considered throwing something at him.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" she demanded.

"I don't see why I shouldn't," Takumi said with a shrug. "It's not as if I have anything in particular to live for." Ari fell quiet. She should have kept her mouth shut. She should have known he would have said something like that.

"Why do you keep living if you have nothing to live for?" she asked finally.

"My programming does not allow me to simply die," Takumi explained. "It is a failsafe program."

"So you can't just die as long as you have an enemy?" Ari asked after a moment.

"Exactly," Takumi said. "Good night."

"Yeah."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Gendo looked around the crowded plaza. He checked his watch and frowned it was one minute till noon. Suddenly his cell phone went off. Gendo tugged it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Ikari."

"Good to see that you're prompt at least." It was the assassin who was supposed to be his son. "Turn forty degrees to your left." Gendo turned. "See that bus?"

"Yes," Gendo said.

"Board it," the assassin said. "If I see any gestures to your escorts you're dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," the assassin said. "I will contact you once you've boarded the bus." Gendo flipped the phone shut and tucked it into his coat pocket. He walked towards the bus and climbed in a moment before the doors shut. He paid the toll and looked around. No one looked like his son. One man in the back though had a large black wide-brimmed hat pulled down over his face. The bus lurched to a start and Gendo was forced to grab the handrail due to lack of seats. The bus lurched to a stop and Gendo stared at the people that had suddenly marched into the plaza.

"Well I'll be damned," the bus driver said. "Sorry about this folks. I guess you can wait here or try to catch the bus two blocks down." The doors opened and several people began to file off. Gendo was still waiting when something landed on his head.

"Move," a deep voice said. Gendo turned and saw that man who had been wearing the hat. The hat was now on his own head. The younger man also draped his black coat over Gendo's gray. "I said move." A gun was shoved into Gendo's side and he stepped forward. They stepped off the bus and were immediately immersed in the crowd. The young man led him towards one of the subway entrances and down the stairs.

"You are Shima Ryoji?"

"I'm Takumi." Instead of going through the turntables they turned sharply and started down one of the maintenance passageways. The orange-clad workers paid no attention to them. Takumi pushed another door open and they stepped into a room containing a young dark-haired woman sitting behind a table. The young man shoved him roughly against a wall and patted him down. "No weapons, good for you. Looks like you have brains as well as promptness."

"Good afternoon Commander Ikari," she said calmly. "I take it the plan went off without a hitch."

"Correct ma'am," Takumi said, leaving Gendo's side and moving to stand beside the woman. Gendo stared at the man. He certainly bared more then a passing resemblance to the Third Child. The only differences were the slight increase in height and build, his raven-black hair, his oddly mismatched blue eyes, and the quiet hostility he reflected. "I'll be right back."

"Alright Takumi." The young man picked up a large shotgun and walked to the open door.

"Call if you need me."

"I'll be fine Takumi." The young man nodded and closed the door behind him.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ari stared at the man sitting in front of her. He and Takumi had the same facial structure. With Takumi's hair now black again they really did look like they were related. "I thought I would be speaking with the assassin."

"He doesn't want to speak with you," Ari said with a shrug. "He's a killer, not a talker."

"I see," Gendo said. "And who are you?"

"My name is Ariana," Ari said. "I am. . .was Takumi's handler. He thought it would be best if I spoke with you."

"It doesn't matter," Gendo said.

"Good," Ari said simply. "Here's the deal Commander. You will give us as much money and equipment as we want. In return you will be given all the information we have on SEELE. That includes names, locations, tactics, and more."

"NERV is safer then anywhere you could go," Gendo said. Ari stared at the man. That was true.

"What are you suggesting Commander?"

"I am suggesting that you both work for NERV," Gendo said. "Under false aliases of course. It would be beneficiary to both of us."

"Toc?" The door opened and Takumi stepped into the room. "Did you hear his proposal?"

"It's a good idea," Takumi said as he moved to stand next to Ari. He leaned on the table and stared at the man. "These are our conditions. We will not surrender our weapons, there will be absolutely no mention of Takumi, Shima Ryoji, Shinji Ikari, or Ariana; Ariana will never leave my sight and we will work with Yuji Kaido. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes," Gendo said after a moment. Ari stared at Takumi. 'What did he mean when he said that he never wanted me out of his sight?' It was a ridiculous demand for an assassin. He wasn't supposed to show any attachment to anything.

"What kind of security can we count on?"

"Section-2," Gendo said.

"That wouldn't be those bumbling fools guarding the First Child, would it?" Takumi asked.

"It would," Gendo said. "You caught them by surprise. They are cautious by nature."

"Too cautious," Shinji said. Gendo nodded simply. Ari was struck by just how alike they were. 'He said that he is not his old self,' she wondered, 'but he acts like his own father. Is it really a coincidence?'

"Do you agree?"

"Yeah."

"So much for Fiji," Ari said with a sigh.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji looked around the plaza again and sighed. "Have the ground teams found anything?"

"No sir," another soldier answered through Yuji's head set.

"He's good," Ginji said as he finally lowered his suppressed .22 semi-auto. " I can't find him."

"Neither can I," Yuji said, lowering his binoculars. "Have you heard anything from the teams searching the subway?"

"No sir," someone answered. "Those damned tunnels were made to stand up to an Angel attack. They're eight feet of steel-reinforced concrete all the way around."

"We definitely aren't getting a signal through that," Ginji said. Yuji nodded.

"I wonder how they slipped by the men standing guard by the subway's turntables."

"Maybe they didn't go through the turntables," Ginji said. Yuji paused and stared at the younger man.

"Too late now." Ginji shrugged and rolled over on his back. "Wake me up when someone appears carrying the Commander's severed head." Yuji glanced at the entrance to the subway. "Do you want me to wake you up if the Commander comes waltzing out of the subway?"

"Yes."

"Wake up." Ginji rolled over and picked up his rifle.

"Look behind and to the right." Yuji shifted his binoculars and stared at the man behind the Commander. "Is that him?"

"His hair's different," Yuji said. "That's him."

"The Commander's giving the okay signal," Ginji said.

"Come down here Kaido," the Commander's voice said in Yuji's ear.

"On my way." Yuji handed his binoculars to Ginji and stood up. He brushed off his shirt and started down the fire escape.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Takumi watched as Yuji stepped through the crowd towards them. "It's good to see that you're safe sir."

"No thanks to you," Gendo growled. Takumi smirked.

"So are you going anywhere?" Yuji asked.

"We're hanging around here," Takumi said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black cell phone. "Here." Yuji caught his phone and tucked it into his pocket.

"They're going to be working with you," Gendo said.

"Okay," Yuji said. "Are you moving in to the Geo-Front?"

"No," Gendo said. "They will be living in the same apartment as Colonel Katsuragi and the two Evangelion pilots. One location is more easily defended then a dozen."

"Also easier to kill everyone at once," Takumi said.

"Speaking from experience?" Yuji said.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Yuji said flatly. "Do you have anything you need to bring along?"

"We need to destroy all our weaponry," Takumi said. "The rifling in the barrel and the firing pin indentations are specific to each weapon and they are in my files."

"Do you really think that SEELE has the resources to trace flattened bullets and spent casings to you?" Yuji asked. "There are billions of murders world wide every single day."

"They have the resources," Takumi said simply. "I was one of them."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. This is just a short chapter I wanted to get out. There will be some interesting stuff in the next chapter. Happy New Years.


	14. Fourteenth Shot: Michael

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Fourteenth Shot: Michael

"What do you mean he's here?" Misato demanded as she stared at the dark haired man leaning against the wall.

"He's here," Yuji repeated as he took a drag on his cigarette. "He will now be working for NERV."

"We have to go see him," Misato said quickly.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea ma'am," Yuji said as flicked his filter into the sink across the room. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"And why is that?" Misato demanded.

"He isn't the person you knew," Yuji said. "From what he has already told us they go through a brain washing process that they call programming."

"Brain washing," Misato asked. "Is there any chance that he can recover his memory?"

"He has an appointment with Doctor Akagi tomorrow," Yuji said. "That's not the problem ma'am."

"What is?" Misato asked.

"I'm not really sure he wants them back," Yuji said. "That's the problem ma'am. He just does not care."

"How could he not care?" Misato demanded.

"He lives in the here and now," Yuji said. "That's good enough for him."

"You mean I may never see Shinji again," Misato said quietly.

"You'll see him," Yuji said. "You just won't meet him."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"This is nice," Ari said as she looked around the apartment. "I mean compared to our old one."

"Our old one was condemned," Takumi said simply. Ari moved to stand behind the couch that Takumi was sitting on and rested her hands on his shoulders. She watched as he quickly reassembled the small black pistol. He loaded it and offered it to her over his shoulder.

"How does it look?" Ari asked as she took it the weapon.

"It's fine ma'am," Takumi said. "It's an excellent sidearm. Keep it near you."

"Alright," Ari said. She leaned over and laid it on the table. "So what's your name?"

"Michael ma'am," Takumi said. "My name is Michael."

"I'm Hikari," Ari said. "It's nice to meet you Mike. You can call me Kari is you want."

"Yes ma'am." Kari sighed in exasperation.

"I hate you Mike," she said. "I really do. I just know my life would have been so much happier if I never met you."

"I understand," Michael said. Kari sat down and rested her head in her hands.

"And just how the hell can you understand?" she asked tiredly.

"Because I hate me too," Michael said simply as he stood up. He picked up his Glock and slid it into his holster. "I'll be back later."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Yuji stared at the man walking towards him. "Hello."

"Hello," the man answered. "I'm Michael."

"Nice to meet you," Yuji said. The man simply walked past him. "Where are you going?"

"I have a few loose ends that need to be taken care of," Michael said. He glanced at Yuji over his shoulder. "There's going to be killing. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Yuji said.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Michael checked the new laser aiming module on his Glock and slipped it into the holster on his hip. "Colonel Katsuragi wants to see you." Michael glanced at Yuji out of the corner of his eye and pulled on a thin Kevlar vest over his black T-shirt.

"You did tell her that I shot her, right?"

"Well I haven't really sat her down and said that you did," Yuji said. "She's the third highest ranking person in NERV. I would like to think that she's smart enough to draw that conclusion herself."

"Huh," Michael grunted. Yuji unlocked a small locker and pulled out two sub-machineguns. "Uzis?"

"Micro Uzi Para," Yuji corrected. "They were used by the YAMAN. They use the same magazines as the Glocks."

"Nice," Michael said as he pushed a magazine into the weapon. "They moved the charging handle."

"It's on the left side," Yuji said as he pushed the door to the van open and stepped outside. Michael followed him and pulled on a black ski marks. "Are you sure she's here?"

"She should still be here," Michael said. "They will send two assassins to find her and bring her back."

"Two of you?" Yuji asked. Michael nodded as he pulled on a helmet. He saw Yuji frown and the older man climbed back into the van for a minute. He reappeared a moment later with a new rifle in his hands. It was a long black weapon with a scope mounted to the carrying handle and something mounted to the fore grip.

"Is that an Armalite?"

"Armalite AR-10," Yuji said with a smirk as he pushed a magazine into the weapon.

"Isn't that thing older then you are?" Michael asked as he buckled his helmet's chin strap and checked his Uzi again.

"So?" Yuji asked. "It's a .308. None of you little bastards are going to shrug of a .308 to the chest.

"What's that thing strapped to the fore grip?"

"It's a shotgun," Yuji said with a smirk.

"You have issues."

"You're one to talk."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Kari jerked upright as someone knocked on the door. She snatched up her pistol and pulled back the slide. "Who is it?" she asked as she walked to the door.

"It's Misato Katsuragi," a woman's voice said. Kari frowned. She tried to remember what Misato had sounded like when they met at the restaurant.. 'What would Toc. . .Mike do?' Kari scowled. 'He'd whip out a God damned machinegun and open fire.'

"I'm opening the door." She pushed the button and the door opened. The raven-haired woman on the other side obviously wasn't expecting to have a pistol in her face. Kari carefully lowered her weapon and finally holstered it. "Come in."

"Okay." Misato stepped into the apartment and looked around. "Is Shinji here?"

"His name is Michael," Kari said as she sat down. "Have a seat please."

"Thank you."

"My name is Kari," Kari said. "It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Misato," Misato said. "I was actually just hoping to speak with Shinji."

"Michael," Kari corrected. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you."

"You were?" Misato asked in surprise.

"You were Shinji Ikari's guardian weren't you?" Kari pressed.

"Technically I was," Misato said, looking thoroughly disgusted with herself.

"I want to ask you what Shinji Ikari was like," Kari said.

"I'm probably not the best person to tell you about that," Misato said. 'If she gets any more depressed she's going to collapse in on herself,' Kari thought.

"Please," she said. "Just tell me."

"I'll tell you what I can."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Michael peeked around the corner and jerked back behind the wall. He glanced at Yuji and held up three fingers. The older man nodded and flashed a series of complex hand signals. Michael nodded and crouched. The condemned apartment complex had once been incredibly beautiful and expensive. The lobby was easily big enough to fit a normal two story house in. Decorative stone columns lined both sides and a suspended T-shaped staircase led to the second floor.

"There they are," Michael whispered, as he stared at the young man wearing a high school uniform with a massive machinegun in his hands. "This is a bad angle. I can only see one."

"Move to the other side," Yuji hissed. "Go." Michael sprinted forward towards the columns across the lobby. Behind him Yuji opened fire with the assault rifle.

"Shit," Michael panted as he ducked behind a column. He could hear bullets slapping into the other side of the thick stone.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine!" Michael answered. He leaned out and let off a burst with his Uzi. He could see blood spray from the chest of one of the assassins. He whipped around and brought his rifle to bear on Michael instead of Yuji. "I'm pinned down!"

"I don't have a good angle!" Yuji answered. Michael cursed and thrust the muzzle of his sub-machinegun around the corner. He pulled the trigger and emptied the magazine. The answered was almost immediate as bullets stitched into the faded carpet a few centimeters from Michael's leg. He ejected the magazine and pulled a new one from one of the pouches on his vest.

"Get back!" Michael tugged a flash bang grenade from his vest and pulled the pin. He counted to four and hurled the grenade over his shoulder. The result was an almost deafening sonic crack. Michael was moving before his ears had stopped ringing. He hit the stairs, taking them four at a time, and shifted his Uzi to his left hand. He took the next flight of stairs and fired a long burst from the Uzi. The 9mm slugs slammed into the young mans body and sent him tumbled off the second floor and to the ground below. Michael whipped around, already drawing his Glock. He fired and the second assassin went down in a spray of blood. "Clear!" Yuji appeared a moment later.

"Holy shit."

"Thank you," Michael said, accepting it as a compliment. He kept the Glock trained on the only other living being.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah," Michael said. Yuji rolled the woman over and pulled a plastic safety cuff from his rifle's hollow grip. He secured the woman's hands behind her back and pulled her to her feet.

"Snatch and run."

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here."

"I hear that."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Gendo stared at the two men. "I did not approve this operation."

"We didn't have time to gain approval sir," Michael said simply. "We had a limited window of operations."

"He's right sir," Yuji said. "They were already working on extracting the woman when we arrived."

"Very well," Gendo said. "You're both dismissed."

"Sir."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"You've got to be kidding me," Kari said in awe. "He was shy? Are you sure you didn't mistake his anti-social tendencies for shyness?"

"I'm pretty sure," Misato said. "He was always really happy when he was alone. He knew no one could hurt him if no one could get near him."

"That's incredible," Kari said. She leaned back in her chair. "I cannot picture Mike as a shy person."

"He had a horrible life," Misato explained. "His mother died and his father pawned him off to some old teacher."

"That would make sense," Kari said with a nod. "Michael is one of the bloodiest of his kind. Maybe some of his old suppressed rage carried over."

"I thought you said that things like that can't be carried over," Misato said.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure how it works," Kari began. "No memories are carried over of course, but some feelings can be. Especially if they are very strong."

"Oh." The door opened and closed.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?" Kari watched as the object of their discussion stepped into view wearing a leather jacket.

"Where did you get that thing?"

"Around," Michael said as he pulled it off and hung it on one of the wall hooks. He glanced at Misato. "What's she doing here?"

"She wanted to talk to you Mike." Michel moved to the easy chair and sat.

"Talk," he said flatly. Kari winched and glanced at Misato. She was staring at the young man. She looked ready to cry.

"Would you stop being a prick?" Kari hissed. Michael's sharp blue eyes turned on her.

"I must go if you have nothing to say," he said as he stood up. "I simply returned to. . ." He was cut off as Misato suddenly threw her arms around him. Kari could see Michael's hand lurch to the pistol under his arm. It was out even as Kari reached for it. Her hand wrapped around the slide and pulled it back, rendering the weapon inoperable. She saw Michael's wide eyes snap up to meet hers. She carefully shook her head side to side. Michael's grip on the weapon loosened and Kari carefully took it.

"I missed you Shinji."

"Michael," Michael said, his voice sounding slightly off. Kari stared at him. He almost seemed to be shaking and his right hand was clenching and unclenching.

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Misato pulled back from the young man and stared at him. She could feel him shaking almost violently. "Shinji?"

"Michael," he said as he stepped back. "My name is Michael." It almost sounded like he was saying it to himself. "I need to go." Misato watched as he took a pistol from Kari, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door.

"Did I do something?"

"Yeah," Kari said. "You touched him."

"What?"

"As far as he can remember he has never known physical contact," Kari explained. "At least from someone who isn't trying to kill him. I think your hug disturbed him more then would care to admit."

"He's scared of physical contact?" Misato asked.

"No," Kari said. "I think he's scared of intimacy. Like I said: the only people who have touched him were trying to kill him. Even a hug is tough for him to handle."

"I see," Misato said as she sat down. "That's horrible."

"It's kept him alive for much longer then most," Kari said. "They're good, but no one can last very long living the way they do."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Are you okay Michael?"

"I'm fine," Michel said as he pushed the doors to the morgue open. "I just have something on my mind."

"If you say so," Yuji said.

"Are you gentlemen with NERV?" Michael glanced at the young lab-coated man who had spoken.

"Yes we are," Yuji said.

"The autopsies are not quite finished," the man said. "We'll contact you when it's done."

"Actually," Michael said. "I was hoping to inspect the bodies."

"Are you qualified?" the young man said.

"I have a unique knowledge of them," Michael said simply.

"Very well." The man led them into a room that stank of death. Two tables were laid out. A sheet was draped over one and a young man with a Y-shaped incision laid naked on the other. Michael shrugged off his coat and handed it to Yuji.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Yuji asked.

"Something," Michael said as he pulled on a pair of surgical gloves. He checked the dead man's ear. "Ten."

"What?"

"This is Ten," Michael said. "The number on the back of the earlobe is their designation." Yuji kneeled and stared at the tiny black number.

"I see." Michael picked up a scalpel and examined the young man. With his free hand he pressed two fingers against the side of his own neck. He made a small incision in Ten's neck and picked up a pair of tweezers. He felt around for a second and then dropped a tiny bloody metal capsule the size of a pill into a metal tray.

"Oh my god," the man said as he used another pair of tweezers to pick up the capsule and examine it. "What is this?"

"It's a radio transmitter," Michael said. "There will be a receiver behind the left eardrum as well. Also check the back of the neck near the atlas vertebrae and both eyeballs."

"Yes sir." Michael pulled off his gloves and threw them away. He peeled back the sheet on the second body. The second assassin was a young woman. He checked her ear.

"Who is she?"

"Eighteen," Michael said. "I've seen all I need to see. Let's get out of here."

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Kari looked up as the door opened again. Michael stepped into the apartment and hung his coat up. "Where have you been?"

"The morgue," Michael said simply.

"Why did you go to the morgue?"

"I needed to I.D. two people I killed." Kari's eyes nearly bugged out as she turned and stared at the two women sitting on their couch.

"Uh. . .we have guests Mike," she said cheerfully.

"I was aware of that," Michael said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"What are you doing now?" Kari asked.

"I'm making dinner," Michael answered.

"Did he do that before?" Kari asked.

"He used to love to cook," Asuka said. She was staring at the kitchen doorway, apparently too shocked to move.

"We never gave him much of a choice," Misato said forlornly.

"Are they staying for dinner?"

"If it's alright," Misato said.

"They're staying Mike!" Kari called. She glanced at the door and bit her lip. "Hey Mike?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Why are you making dinner?"

"If I make dinner then you won't want to go out ma'am," Michael answered. He reappeared in the door frame. "You remember what happened the last time we went out, right?" he asked. "She shot me." Kari glanced at the redhead.

"Oh."

-End

(:::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. I know the meeting was anti-climactic, but think about it. A boy they know disappeared for two years and then reappears as a cold-blooded assassin. You'd be really shocked too, wouldn't you?


	15. Fifteenth Shot: Suspended

Still not owning here.

An Assassin's Memories

Fifteenth Shot: Suspended

Kari frowned as she looked around the table. Michael was eating quickly and their two guests were staring at him. "So you were out with that Yuji guy?"

"Yes ma'am," Michael said.

"Sounds like you made a friend," Kari said brightly. Michael ignored her and continued eating.

"This is really good. . .Michael," Misato said hesitantly. Michael paused and looked up.

"It is, isn't it?" He coughed slightly and went back to eating.

"You're coughing?" Kari asked. "Since when have you ever coughed?"

"It's nothing," he said calmly. He frowned suddenly and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"That isn't polite. . ." Michael cut her off with a raised hand and flipped his cell phone open.

"Michael." He listened for several minutes. "Of course. I'll be there in ten minutes." He flipped his phone shut and stood up.

"Going out?" Kari guessed.

"Yes ma'am," Michael said as he checked his Glock and picked up his jacket. "I will probably return in a few hours."

"Probably?" Kari asked, her voice tired and resigned.

"Barring any unfortunate accidents. . .yes," Michael said. He turned and walked out.

"Was he always that brisk?"

"No," Misato said. "Well I don't think so. Was he Asuka?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Asuka said. "That isn't him. He would never allow himself to become. . .that."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Michael looked up as Yuji's black van pulled up. "Get in," the older man said. Yuki quickly climbed into the passenger seat and closed his door.

"You really found them?"

"Yep," Yuji said as he pulled away from the curb. "Ten and Eighteens' handlers. We're not sure if there are going to be assassin's with them."

"There won't be," Michael said. "SEELE never makes a mistake twice. There will be cleaners there instead."

"What are cleaners?" Yuji asked.

"They're the next step above assassins," Michael explained. "Assassins are used for shock value. Cleaners are used for situations where the target needs to disappear."

"I see," Yuji said. "That's Ginji Takashi by the way."

"Nice to meet you," the man in the back of the van said. "Can you use a Heckler and Koch?"

"Yeah."

"Good," the young man said.

"So where are they?" Michael asked.

"They're at a bus terminal," Yuji said. "It's going to be just you and me again."

"What about me?" Ginji demanded.

"We're working without NERV's consent again, right?" Michael asked.

"You got it," Yuji said. "Michael and I work as advisors. We won't get into much trouble. You will."

"Doesn't bother me," Ginji said. Yuji glanced at Michael and he just shrugged.

"He seems competent enough."

"He isn't without skills," Yuji said.

"I'm right here," Ginji said in annoyance. Michael leaned back in his seat and frowned as he coughed.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Michael said. He began coughing again and tried to stop. He managed to and leaned back in his seat.

"You have an appointment with Akagi tomorrow, right?" Yuji asked. Michael nodded. "Bring that up."

"Alright."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So what's the plan?" Michael asked as he pulled a thin Kevlar vest on over his T-shirt.

"I don't know what we're dealing with," Yuji said. "You said there would be these cleaner guys."

"Probably a couple of snipers on the roof and a few more people in the crowd," Shinji said.

"Ginji can take care of the snipers," Yuji said. "Right?"

"Absolutely sir," Ginji said as he pushed a magazine into the pistol grip of his sub-machinegun and holstered it under his right arm.

"We'll need them gone before we can move."

"Leave it to me," Ginji said. "I'll call you when I'm done." He pulled on a light button down shirt and walked away.

"He's confident," Michael said as he picked up one of the Uzis and loaded it.

"Yeah," Yuji said as he handed Michael a tiny ear button. He pushed it into place and pulled on his leather jacket.

"Let's just hope that its not over confidence."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Ginji took a deep breath and raised himself just high enough to look over the edge of the building. He ducked back down as he saw several men standing on the roof. In the brief glimpse he had counted five men with some serious firepower. "There are five."

"Do you need backup?" Michael asked.

"No," Ginji said as he wrapped an arm around the fire escape ladder and used his free hand to draw the suppressed Heckler and Koch MP7 sub-machinegun from under his arm. "I'm going in."

"Don't give them a chance to return fire," Michael said. "You'll be dead if they do."

"Right." Ginji quietly climbed up onto the roof and leveled his weapon like an over sized pistol. A gentle tap to the trigger sent three round slamming into the torso of one of the snipers. Ginji was already onto his second target by the time the first dropped. In seconds they were all down. "Clear."

"That's impressive," Michael said. "You're better then I though."

"Why thank you," Ginji said as he ejected his weapon's twenty round magazine and pushed a new on in. "Should I stay up here?"

"Yeah," Michael said. "We might need sniper cover."

"I don't have a rifle," Ginji said.

"Use one of theirs," Michael said. "Don't worry, there won't be any finger prints."

"Right."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"So what's the plan?" Yuji asked as he followed Michael across the bus terminal. Luckily there weren't too many people there due to the late time.

"Grab the handlers and see who shoots," Michael said.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't have a better plan," Michael said. "You want a better one then you think of it."

"Christ," Yuji growled. "There they are."

"The blond and the brunette?" Michael asked.

"That's them." Yuji's hand slid to the Uzi hidden under his jacket. This wasn't a plan. This was what happened when there wasn't a plan. A gunshot broke through the air and Yuji watched as an elderly man fell dead. Michael whipped around and fired three more times. In those few seconds two men had opened fire with their. . .briefcases? Yuji didn't bother thinking about it. He leveled his Uzi and put both of them down. "What the hell was that?"

"I'll show you later," Michael said. "The blonde's making a running for it!" Yuji turned and saw the blond-haired man sprinting towards the door. There was another loud gunshot and he went down as a bullet tore through his right knee. Yuji quickly moved to the brunette who was already sprawled across the floor. Michael appeared a moment later dragging the now restrained blonde.

"So what happened now?" Yuji asked. Michael picked up a briefcase and opened it. Yuji gawked as the sub-machinegun inside it.

"Never seem one before?" Michael asked. Yuji just shook his head.

"How did you know?"

"They only come in one color and style."

"Oh."

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Gendo glared at the three men standing in front of his desk. "This is the second time you have reacted without proper authority!"

"Sir. . ."

"I have heard your excuse before Michael," Gendo said sharply. "You didn't have time, correct?"

"Yes," Michael said. Gendo sighed and leafed through the reports. Despite his aggravation, he had to admit that they were getting results. Thirteen SEELE assassins dead and three of their handlers captured. They were providing information that Gendo had never even bothered hoping for.

"I can not approve of your operating style," Gendo said. "Four innocent civilians were hurt, one severely."

"It happens," Michael said simply.

"I can not approve of your operating style," Gendo repeated. "Therefore I am suspending all three of you. Feel free to continue your investigation, but NERV will not be held accountable for your actions. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir!"

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

"Well this was unexpected," Yuji said as he took a drawl on his cigarette. "What do you think?"

"I think this will make things easier," Michael said. He began coughing again and Yuji stubbed his cigarette with a sigh of annoyance.

"Are you sick?" Ginji asked.

"I don't believe so," Michael said. "It's possible of course. What are we going to do for weapons? We can't use any registered to NERV."

"You're going to have to give up your Glock," Yuji warned. "I can take care of additional weapons. What we need is a safe house."

"I'll get right on it," Ginji said. "How are we paying?"

"Unregistered slush fund," Yuji said. He yawned and checked his watch. It was so late that it was early. "Let's take care of this in the mourning."

"Yeah," Michael said as he stood up. "We'll continue this after my appointment."

"Make sure to bring up that cough," Yuji said. "It doesn't sound good."

"Fine," Michael said.

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

Kari looked up as the front door opened and Michael stepped into the apartment. "Hey Mike." He nodded to her and pulled off his jacket. "How'd it go?"

"We achieved our objective," Michael said.

"And just what was that?" Kari asked curiously.

"The capture of two handlers and the destruction of their escorts," Michael said as he laid his Glock on the coffee table and collapsed into the couch. Kari frowned as he lurched forward suddenly and began coughing.

"Are you okay Mike?"

"I'm fine," Michael said quickly.

"If you say so," Kari said as she sat next to him. "You were a real asshole at dinner Michael."

"I believe I have mentioned that I do not care about making friends right now," Michael said.

"Whatever," Kari said. "Just apologize to Misato and Asuka the next time you see them."

"Yes ma'am."

-End

(::::::::::::::ii::::::::::::::)

-Author's notes. Just a short one this time. I get the feeling I've used that line for something else. I'm trying to think. Let's see memory. . .slipping. . .slipping. . .gone. Just like most of my childhood memories. Oh well. It probably wasn't that important. Good fight, good night!


	16. Sixteenth Shot: Operations

I still don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Sixteenth Shot: Operations

"Hold that elevator!" Asuka sighed in relief as the elevator doors opened and she quickly stepped inside. Once she saw the occupant she wished that she had waited. "Oh."

"Right," Michael said into his cell phone. "I'm on my way down." He flipped his phone shut and tucked it into the pocket of his leather jacket. Asuka looked around the elevator and tapped the already lit ground floor button a few more times. Beside her Michael rested against the wall, oblivious to her. She sighed in relief as the elevator began moving. The silence grew increasing irritating with every seconds until Asuka couldn't take it.

"You aren't him," she said suddenly. "You can't be him."

"I never said I was," Michael answered calmly. Asuka's jaw snapped shut, all other accusations suddenly lost.

"Who are you?" she asked after a moment.

"Michael." She watched as the doors opened and Michael pushed off the wall. "That's all."

(:ii:)

"Good mourning."

"So far," Michael said as he climbed into the van. "Where's the other guy?"

"His name is Sergeant Ginji Takashi," Yuji said as they pulled away.

"Doesn't matter," Michael said. "We're probably all going to die, you know?"

"You're a very negative person Mike," Yuji said. "And yes I do know that we're probably all going to die."

"Good," Michael said. "So where's Sergeant Ginji Takashi?"

"Safe house hunting," Yuji said. "Don't worry, I told him exactly what he was looking for."

"Good," Michael said. "So, does he have any previous experience?"

"No," Yuji said. "He dropped out of the forensics program at Tokyo University and came to NERV. He says his father used to take him hunting."

"Hunting," Michael repeated. "Five highly-experience men."

"I know he's lying," Yuji said. "It serves our purpose, so I'm not asking."

"Works for me."

"How long until your appointment?" Yuji asked.

"Half hour," Michael said. "Why?"

"Breakfast," Yuji said simply.

"Works for me."

(:ii:)

"Come in." Ritsuko heard the door to her office open and she finally pushed her computer's key board away from her. "What can I do for. . ." Ritsuko trailed off as she saw exactly who had stepped into her office, ". . .you."

"Me," Michael said simply. "I have a physical exam today."

"I'm aware of that," Ritsuko said. "I would like to assure you that as a doctor I do not hold any grudges against you."

"Good," Michael said. "Before was business. It wasn't personal."

"I'm sure," Ritsuko said.

"I will tell you now that I am in good physical health," Michael said flatly. He reached into his pocket and Ritsuko felt a spike of fear for a second. He pulled out a metallic cylinder and held it out to her. "I am requesting that you examine this." Ritsuko took the cylinder, all fear forgotten.

"This is a pneumatic injection system," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Michael said. "It's powerful enough to penetrate a standard Kevlar vest."

"Impressive," Ritsuko said. "I guess now is as good a time as any to begin the physical."

"Yes ma'am."

(:ii:)

Kari looked around the confusing hallways and NERV and then at the map in her hand. She walked up to one of the doors and knocked. "Come in." Kari pushed the door open. "Just leave the reports on the. . ." the room's occupant looked up and frowned. "I thought you were someone else."

"I'm sorry," Kari said. The blond woman turned her wheel chair and pulled off her reading glasses.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm a friend of Michael," Kari said. "Are you Doctor Akagi?" The blond woman examined her with cold eyes and turned back to the microscope.

"Yes I am."

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?" Kari asked. Ritsuko sighed in annoyance at having her work interrupted and turned her wheel chair again.

"What is it?" she asked rather briskly.

"Michael had an appointment today, right?" Kari asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "He's in perfect health. Well his right arm still needs a little time to regain all of its strength."

"Did he give you. . ."

"A pain pen?" Ritsuko interrupted. Kari nodded. "He did. I supposed you want to know what's in it and if his cough is connected to it."

"That's right," Kari said.

"The stuff in the pain pen is an artificial morphine synthesis," Ritsuko explained. "I haven't checked all the properties, but that's what it is in a nutshell."

"Is it connected to his cough?" Kari asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "Morphine is used for pain management and cough suppression primarily. If he continues disuse then he'll have a cough and probably sweating for a next few days."

"I see," Kari said.

"He won't feel too good either," Ritsuko continued. "That should be about it."

"Well thank you very much," Kari said as she turned and walked out. She really needed to go have a little talk with Michel.

(:ii:)

"What do you guys think?" Michael looked around the apartment and nodded.

"This looks pretty good," he said simply.

"I agree," Yuji said as he sat down on one of the boxes they had carried up from the van. "We still need to bring up the computers."

"That can wait," Michael said.

"For what?" Yuji asked.

"SEELE still has an agent in this city that I know about," Michael explained. "They know of my contact with him and will try to remove him from the city."

"How much do you think he knows?" Ginji asked.

"Doesn't matter," Michael said. "He knows more then we do. Where are they weapons?" Yuji sighed and stood up. He opened the box he was sitting on and began to pulled out smaller boxes. "Those are brand new."

"I called in a favor with a Yakuza man," Yuji explained. "They're clean." He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a black pistol. "Heckler and Koch P2000 with a law enforcement modification trigger."

"It's a double action only," Michael said. "I don't like them."

"You'll like this one," Yuji said. "It's a .40-caliber with twelve rounds."

"We'll see," Michael said as he examined the pistol. "Is the threaded barrel standard?"

"No," Yuji said simply. "The suppressors are in there."

"Good," Michael said. "What else do we have?"

"I wanted to keep the selection diverse, but we also had to stay as far away from NERV as possible," Yuji said as he opened another box and pulled out a compact black assault rifle. It was a bull pup bearing a slight resemblance to the QBZ-95 that Twenty-One had carried. "This is a ST Kinetics SAR-21 RIS re-chambered for 6.8mm SPC."

"I've never used the caliber," Michael said.

"Have you ever used an AK-47?"

"Extensively," Michael said simply.

"You'll like this then," Yuji said. "Here's something else you might like," he added as he opened another box and turned it around.

"Oh."

"I knew you'd like that," Yuji said. Michael pulled the machinegun out of the box.

"I'm taking this one."

(:ii:)

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Alex managed to wonder aloud. His momentary ponderings nearly made him stumble as he sprinted along the poorly lit alleyway. Behind him his pursuer had no such problems. Alex sprinted down the next alleyway on his right. After his little episode with Thirty-Three he had spent a great deal of time learning these alleys like the back of his hand. "Holy shit!" Alex yelped as a hand grabbed his collar and dragged him into another alleyway.

"This way," the man who had grabbed him said. He turned and sprinted away. Alex was hard pressed to keep up.

"This leads out into the street," he wheezed.

"I know," the man said. They sprinted out into the street and the man tackled Alex. "Now!" he yelled as they tumbled to the ground. Nearby an automatic weapon roared to life and Alex was nearly deafened by the sheer audio assault. Suddenly the weapon cut out and Alex was allowed to stand. He looked around and felt his jaw drop. There was a black van across the street and a young man was resting a massive machinegun across the hood. "Did you get him?"

"I wouldn't have stopped for any other reason," the second man said. He walked around the van and lowered the machinegun to the ground. He drew a small black pistol from his belt and began to screw a suppressor onto the muzzle as he walked past them. "I'll be right back."

"Who are you people?" Alex asked as a loud pop echoed from the alleyway.

"You don't recognize me?" the second man asked as he walked towards them. "I'm hurt Mister Beck." Alex stared at the man as he holstered his pistol.

"Thirty-Three!"

"Yeah," Thirty-Three said. He turned and waved. Alex turned and saw a man on top of the building across the street wave. He stood up and slung his rifle.

"Who was that?" Alex asked, jerking his thumb towards the alleyway.

"That was a man from SEELE," Thirty-Three said. "This city has become very hazardous. He was sent to retrieve you."

"B. . .but," Alex stammered.

"You should have been a little more trusting," Thirty-Three said. "He was trying to protect you."

"From who?" Alex managed.

"Us of course," the first man said. "We have some questions for you."

"God damn it!"

(:ii:)

Kari looked up as the door to the apartment opened and closed. "Mike?"

"Yes ma'am," Michael answered as he came into view.

"It's past midnight," Kari said, glancing at her watch.

"I'm aware of that," Michael said as he dropped his leather jacket on the coffee table and sprawled out on the couch, his face pressed against the pillow. He drew his pistol from his belt and rolled over. "I'm going to sleep."

"I talked with Doctor Akagi," Kari said.

"Alright," Michael said without opening his eyes.

"You've been shooting morphine," Kari said, hoping that she didn't sound accusatory.

"I spoke with Doctor Akagi as well," Michael said. "She informed me about that."

"You aren't surprised," Kari accused. "You knew! You told me that the pain pens wouldn't get you addicted or have side effects."

"That's what I was told," Michael said. "I only know what I am told."

"You suspected then," Kari said.

"Of course I did," Michael said. "You're too naïve ma'am." Kari stared at him and leaned back in her chair.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You've never heard of a white lie, have you?" Kari asked.

"No ma'am."

(:ii:)

"This is growing bothersome Keel."

"I am aware of that," Keel said.

"In the past few weeks we have lost more personnel then we ever have before," another monument said. "May I remind you that this is all because of your plan?"

"I am aware of that as well," Keel said. "My plan will come to pass soon. After that every sacrifice will be worth it."

"It had better," a third monument said. "We've already lost too many to this lunacy."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Yes it's short. You can deal with it for the next two weeks until the next chapter. God bless snow days, I'm getting caught up on all my stories.


	17. Seventeenth Shot: Curiosity Kills

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories:

Seventeenth Shot: Curiosity Kills

Kari sat up and looked around her room with a frown. A glance at her clock showed that it was ten minutes past six o'clock. Past her door she could hear Michael walking around the apartment. "Don't you ever sleep in?" she demanded in annoyance.

"No ma'am," Michael answered. Kari sighed and climbed to her feet. She stretched quickly and tugged her door open. The scent of a hot breakfast invaded her senses.

"What smells so good?"

"I invited Ayanami over for breakfast," Michael said simply. Kari made her way to the kitchen and stared at the food cooking on the stove in awe. "You like eggs and sausage, correct?"

"Yeah," Kari said. "What about Asuka and Misato?"

"They have each other," Michael said simply.

"I'm not complaining," Kari said. "You know that Ayanami is a vegetarian, right?"

"Yes ma'am," Michael said simply.

"Of course," Kari said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Could you get that ma'am? It should be Ayanami."

"Sure." Kari moved to the front door and pulled it open. "Good mourning Ayanami."

"Good mourning ma'am." Kari waved the blue-haired girl inside and shut the door.

"Michael should be done pretty soon."

"I'm done now," Michael said. Kari turned and saw him laying out plates.

"Are you eating Mike?"

"No ma'am," Michael said. "I am not feeling well."

(:ii:)

Yuji stared at the map of Tokyo-3 that had been pinned up against the wall and whistled. "That's a lot of safe houses."

"Some will be weapons caches," Michael said simply.

"Is that a normal number?" Yuji asked.

"For a city this size?" Michael asked. "Yeah."

"That's a big operations."

"Well this city is also quite important to NERV," Michael said. "We should move fast to take out these locations. The loss of four weapons caches will be a severe, if only temporary, blow to them."

"Maybe we could put them under surveillance," Yuji suggested.

"No. When SEELE discovers that Alex has been captured they will begin a relocation process," Michael explained. "We cannot afford to wait. They may have even started already."

"I'll go warm up the van," Ginji said with a sigh as he picked up the case containing his assault rifle. "Something tells me I just lost all the personal vacation days I had built up."

"What's a vacation?" Yuji asked.

"No clue," Michael answered.

"You two are kidding right?" Yuji didn't bother answering. "Great."

(:ii:)

"There's a problem sir." Gendo sighed and stared at the sergeant standing in front of his desk.

"What is it?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi is attempting to conduct a personal investigation," the sergeant said, "about Michael."

"Wonderful," Gendo muttered. He was stuck. It would draw attention if he had her killed. It would draw attention if he let her carry on. Then there was the problem that he didn't know how she would respond to threatening. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Of course sir," the sergeant said. "She has been using her status as the Third Child's guardian to grant her access to some information."

"Is that women an idiot?" Gendo roared. "She is making it obvious that there is a link between the Third Child and Michael!"

"We could arrange for an accident sir," the sergeant suggested.

"I would prefer not to kill her," Gendo said. "She may still serve some purpose. That will be a last resort."

"Yes sir."

"Find some legal grounds to stop her," Gendo ordered. "I don't care how."

"Yes sir," the sergeant said.

"Is there anything else?" Gendo asked.

"Section-9 brought in a prisoner," the sergeant said. "I was wondering how you would like me to proceed."

"Section-9?" Gendo asked.

"It's the name taken by the suspended NERV officers," the sergeant explained. "Technically they don't have the authority to arrest anyone."

"Technically they don't exist," Gendo said. "Therefore neither does their prisoner. Make sure he doesn't survive to prove the contrary."

"Yes sir," the sergeant said. He saluted and walked out.

"God damn that woman!"

"She's persistent," Fuyutsuki commented.

"Too much so," Gendo said. "We may have to have her eliminated."

"That would cause quite a stir," Fuyutsuki said. "She is fairly well know because of her tactics."

"I'm aware of that," Gendo said.

(:ii:)

"Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi?" Misato glanced up at the dark-suited man standing in the doorway to her office.

"What is it?"

"I was instructed to inform you that a body has been found in the forest outside the city," the man said. "It is believed to be the Third Child."

"What?" Misato demanded.

"You have been asked to come to the coroner's office to try to identify the body," the man said.

"How can that be?" Misato asked. "I just saw him this mourning!"

"You must have been mistaken," the man said. "It appears that the body was badly decomposed. Please come with me."

(:ii:)

"Well this is new." Ginji stared at the newspaper and then looked up and Michael. "Are you dead?"

"Not the last time I checked," Michael said.

"When was that?"

"Not too long ago," Michael said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Have a look." Ginji handed the paper to the other man and watched as he read it. "The Third Child's body was found in the forest. It's still not know why he was there or where he disappeared to."

"Interesting," Michael admitted.

"The funeral service will be held in a couple of days," Ginji said. "It's going to be big. He was the savior of the world after all."

"Sounds like an interesting guy," Michael said as he took another sip of his coffee. The driver side door opened and Yuji climbed into the van.

"I just heard some interesting news." Michael help up the paper. "So you've heard."

"Why would they do that?" Ginji asked.

"Probably has something to do with the Lieutenant Colonel," Yuji said with a shrug. "She been running around bothering people about you and the Third Child."

"Good way to catch a bullet," Michael commented as he took another sip of his coffee. "Let's get out of here."

(:ii:)

Kari glanced up as the door opened and nearly tackled the young man who walked in. "Ma'am?"

"I've been trying to reach you all day," Kari snapped as she hugged him tightly. "The newspaper said that you were dead." She frowned as Michael carefully extracted himself from her hug and pushed her away gently.

"Well obviously I'm not," he said simply as he shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it up. "I didn't have my phone on me most of the day. I was busy with work." Kari watched as he set his pistol down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"God damn it Mike!"

"Is there a problem?" Michael asked.

"Well you can drop the act," Kari snapped irritably. "People do care for you so stop acting like they don't."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Michael said simply. His head cocked slightly to one side as he stared at her. Kari walked over to the couch and sat heavily next to the younger man.

"I thought you were dead," she said as she stared at the muted television. It was a late night news show that talked about several dozen fires that had sprung up around the city. "I was terrified that you really wouldn't be coming back."

"My death is inevitable," Michael said. "I don't understand why you fear what will eventually happen." Kari sighed and leaned back.

"I'm starting to see why you get along with Ayanami so well," she said after a moment. "You're both fatalist."

"I'm a realist," Michael said flatly. "There is a difference."

(:ii:)

Misato sighed in relief as she heard the automatic lock disengage and the door slid open. Kari stared at her tiredly and batted at her messy bangs. "Is something wrong?"

"Is Michael here?" Realization dawned on Kari's face and she quickly stepped aside.

"Come in." Misato stepped into the apartment and felt hours of stress melt away as she stared at the young man sitting on the couch.

"Good evening," he said calmly as he finished assembling his pistol and stood up.

"I thought. . ."

"I can assure you that I am very much alive," Michael said. His normally placid expression turned sharp. "I did wish to speak with you."

"You did?" the two women asked in shock.

"I was made aware of the need for this farce," Michael said simply. "You were launching a personal investigation."

"Well you weren't giving me any answers!" Misato exclaimed.

"This farce was necessary because if the Third Child wasn't found then SEELE might begin investigating me," Michael said. "That would lead to my untimely demise."

"I didn't mean to. . ."

"That doesn't matter." Michael raised his weapon. "I believe that I sufficiently demonstrated my lack of caring for other human beings. If you continue this course of action I will kill you."

"Put down the gun!" Kari snapped. "That is an order Michael." Michael glanced at her and lowered the weapon. Misato stared in shock at the man who had once been her charge.

"The Third Child is dead," Michael said. "You'll just have to move on. Judging from what I have learned that shouldn't be a problem for you."

(:ii:)

Gendo glanced up as his door open. "Michael?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi no longer poses a problem," the young man said simply.

"Is she still. . ."

"Alive?" Michael interrupted. "Yes sir. Your orders did not include killing her."

"Good," Gendo said. "You did well Michael."

"I do as I am ordered," Michael said. He turned to leave.

"Be very careful," Gendo said. "I doubt SEELE will be completely convinced."

"I'm aware of that sir," Michael said. "Is there anything else?"

"How are you feeling?" Gendo asked. "I was informed that you were ill."

"My health is perfect sir," Michael said. "Good evening." He opened the door and walked out. Gendo sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Yui would kill me if she ever saw him."

(:ii:)

Alex looked up as the door to his cell opened and a silhouette blocked the light. "Mister Ryoji."

"Go away," Alex whispered through swollen and bloody lips. The guard ignored him and drew a pistol from under his black suit jacket.

"I must admit that I am surprised to see you here," the man said as he screwed a long suppressor on the pistol's muzzle. "The last time I saw you, you were laying in a dark alley. . .apparently dead." Alex mused internally about fate's strange sense of irony. He would have voiced his opinion, but it hurt to talk. "No mistakes this time," the man said as he leveled the pistol at Alex's head. "Good bye Mister Ryoji."

"See you in hell," Alex managed.

"Most likely."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Its longer then the other ones and I think it moved the story along, if only a little.


	18. Eighteenth Shot: Adjusting

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories:

Eighteenth Shot: Adjusting

"So that's an Evangelion."

"That's it," Ritsuko said as she stared at Unit Zero-One. "What do you think?"

"I don't like that color," Michael stated flatly. Ritsuko quickly covered her mouth to cover a laugh. She had to admit that the robot's purple color wasn't exactly appealing.

"This doesn't help you at all, right?"

"Right," Michael said, "no memories."

"You don't seem too trouble about that," Ritsuko commented.

"Should I be?" Ritsuko frowned. "Would Shinji Ikari be happy living with what I've done?" Ritsuko couldn't claim a close relationship with the Third Child, but she had known him well enough to know that he wouldn't survive those memories.

"I don't think he'd be living at all," she said. "One way or another." Michael nodded and tucked his hands into his pocket. "So you're never going to try?"

"I've killed more men then most dictators," Michael said. "What's one more? Even if its not physical." Ritsuko nodded her understanding.

"I doubt Colonel Katsuragi and Pilot Sohryu will be pleased at that news," she said.

"Frankly," Michael began, "I don't care Doctor."

(:ii:)

Kari watched as her housemate drummed his fingers across the table. She had never seen him look so uneasy. "Are you alright Mike?"

"I'm fine ma'am," Michael said automatically. Kari frowned. The younger man had already taken his gun apart and clean it three times. Then he had done hers.

"If you're bored you could always go to the shooting range," Kari offered. "I could still use some pointers, you know?"

"I spent the whole mourning there," Michael said.

"Oh." Kari sat down. 'Apparently,' she thought, 'free time is a new concept.' She frowned and looked around again. She didn't exactly have much to do either. With no official position at NERV there was nothing to occupy her time except for the various soap operas. "So," she said rather loudly, startling both herself and, to her surprise, Michael. "What are you going to do after all this?"

"I will stay with NERV," Michael said. "It is best to put my skills to use."

"Best for you or them?" Kari asked. As she expected there was no answer. She frowned and then smiled. "Hey Mike!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Let's go out to night," Kari said brightly. "There's a really cool place a couple of kilometers away. Its supposed to be like a Dave and Busters."

"What's a Dave and Busters?" That stopped Kari in her tracks. She paused and tried to collect her thoughts.

"I think its supposed to be a restaurant and arcade or something," she said finally. Michael's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not going to get shot for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?" Again Kari's line of thought shuddered to a halt.

"You know what? I have no clue."

"Let's just go."

"Just let me grab my purse."

(:ii:)

Kari sighed as the prize fell from her claw's grasp. "This game is impossible." She looked around for Michael and spotted him standing in front of another video game. "Time Crises?" Kari pushed her way through the crowd and watched as Mike continued to blow away ever NPC that got in his way. "We're here to have fun Mike."

"I'm having fun ma'am," Michael said as the blue gun in his hands jumped again. On the screen another character fell dead. Kari watched as something new scrolled on the games screen.

"You got the high score!"

"It's not very difficult," Michael said as he punched in his initials and slid the plastic pistol into the holster on the side of the game.

" Just M?" Kari asked.

"Just M," Michael said simply. "Have you been having fun ma'am?"

"No," Kari said. "That stupid crane game keeps dropping this really cute plushy."

"I see," Michael said as he stepped through the crowd and paused in front of another machine.

"I guess its only natural that you'd be really good at shooting games," Kari said. "What all have you been playing?"

"Silent Scope, Ghost Squad, Time Crises, House of the Dead, and a few others," Michael said.

"Isn't House of the Dead the one with zombies?" Kari asked.

"What's a zombie?" Michael asked. Kari frowned.

"It's a dead person who was brought back to life," she explained.

"That's impossible," Michael said.

"It's for entertainment," Kari said in exasperation. "They're really popular in movies. One of the first horror movies I ever saw had zombies in it."

"I see," Michael said. "Here ma'am." He placed something in her hands and turned to find another game. Kari frowned and glanced down at what Michael had given her. It was the puppy plushy she had spent nearly half of her credits trying to win. "Aw. Hey Mike! Wait up!" Kari cuddled the plushy in her arms and ran after her anti-social housemate.

(:ii:)

"Hi Michael."

"Good mourning ma'am," Michael breathed as he continued to pummel the punching bag in front of him.

"Time out," Ginji said. Michael stopped and Ginji rubbed his wrists. "Don't you think we've been going at this long enough?"

"No," Michael said simply.

"Well I'm going to go find something to drink," Ginji said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Misato frowned and followed the young man.

"I heard that you've been spending a lot of time here," she commented. Michael nodded and stripped off his large punching gloves. He walked over to a speed bag and began to hammer it with a speed and precision that Misato knew Shinji would never have had. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine ma'am," Michael said over the steady rhythm of the back striking the backboard.

"I talked to Yuji," Misato said. "He said that you've been spending all of your time here or in the shooting range."

"What else would I do?" Michael asked.

"Well you could always relax," Misato said.

"I'll relax when I'm dead," Michael answered. Misato frowned and leaned against the wall as the young man picked up his water bottle. 'Looks like Ritsuko was right,' she thought, 'he is having trouble adjusting to a slower paced life.'

"I want to apologize," Misato said. "For what I was doing before. I didn't even think of the risk."

"I see," Michael said flatly. Misato winced at his tone. He didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound like he gave a damn at all.

(:ii:)

Ritsuko frowned as information scrolled across the computer screen in front of her. "Interesting."

"Do you understand it?" Ritsuko asked curiously. The young man leaning over her shoulder nodded without taking his eyes of the screen. She noticed, with some alarm, that his lips were twitching slightly into a small smile.

"It means that they're sending a number of assassins here," Michael explained. "There are at least eight and at most twelve. That's the most I've ever seen mobilized for a single target."

"Are you the target?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes," Michael said.

"You don't seem worried," Ritsuko commented.

"Should I be?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "Does it mention a time or date?"

"No,' Michael said. "We're in an opportunistic business. The others are probably already in the city. When they get the opportunity they'll take a shot at me."

"What are you going to do?" Ritsuko asked.

"Personally? I'm going to go to the armory and find a nice compact sub-machinegun."

(:ii:)

"I heard we're having trouble."

"Not we." Yuji frowned and watched as Michael continued to check a series of weapons laid out in front of him.

"Just you then?" he asked.

"That's right," Michael said as he picked up one of the weapons laid out in front of him. He unfolded the sub-machinegun's stock and checked the holographic sight fixed to the top of the weapon. "This'll do."

"You really want to go this alone?" Yuji asked. "I've got nothing better to do."

"You have a little girl to watch grown up and a wife to watch grow old," Michael said.

"Well, other then that," Yuji said. "What about Ginji?"

"Well there's still the problem of not knowing when an attack will happened," Michael said. "The most I can hope for is a old fashioned gunfight."

"What's the worst?"

"Sniper bullet through the head," Michael said with a shrug. "I don't think I've ever disliked snipers until now."

"I've always hated them," Yuji said.

"Aren't you a sniper?"

"Well. . .yeah," Yuji said. "That doesn't mean I have to like other snipers. I like myself because I'm not trying to kill me."

"Good point," Michael said with a nod. He stood up and looked around. "I'm taking this one." The armory officer waved dismissingly without looking up from his magazine.

"Friendly guy," Yuji commented.

"I like him," Michael said. "He doesn't waste time on meaningless conversation." The young man picked up a long double-edged knife. "This one to."

"Go right ahead," the man said. Yuji stared at the knife.

"Isn't that a. . ."

". . .a Fairbairn Sykes dagger," Michael finished. "Yes it is. I've always been good with these. I was rather disappointed when I found out that I couldn't use one in my area of operations."

"So what did you do about it?"

"I found a Russian machete," Michael said smugly. "Not exactly precision, but brute force has a place in my field."

(:ii:)

"No." Kari glared defiantly at Michael and put her hands on her hips.

"You will," Michael hissed.

"I am not moving into the Geo-Front," Kari retorted. "Give me one good reason."

"You won't be shot in your sleep." Kari's defiant glared faltered. "Or have your throat slit." Kari's defiant glare blinked out of existence.

"What about the others?" she asked weakly.

"I've already requested the same of Ayanamia, Sohryu, and Katsuragi," Michael said. "They have agreed and the Commander has already given his approval."

"What about you?" Kari asked.

"I am going to end this threat," Michael answered simply.

"Are you going to try and ambush them in this building or something?" Kari asked.

"That's right," Michael said.

"Don't other people live here?" Kari asked.

"No," Michael said. "This building was purchased by NERV a short time ago and all tenants were relocated."

"An ambush isn't a good plan," Kari argued. "Didn't you say that in an ambush as long as they can shoot you, you can shoot them?"

"That's correct," Michael said, "but they won't be able to shoot me. They won't know I'm even there."

"What makes you think that?" Kari asked.

"I'm the best," Michael said simply. "With Twenty-One gone none of the others even come close. That's why they're sending so many after me."

"Why do you want me gone?" Kari asked.

"I would prefer to avoid distractions," Michael said. Kari sighed. 'At least I've graduated to a distraction.'

"So, what if I say no?" she asked.

"You don't seem to understand ma'am," Michael said. "I was not asking whether or not you would move into the Geo-Front. I was asking whether or not you would prefer to be conscious at the time."

"Uh. I think I'd prefer to be conscious."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked as he popped his knuckles ominously.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Good."

(:ii:)

"The operation is underway." Keel nodded. "This had better yield the desired response Keel."

"It will," Keel said. "The plan cannot fail."

"It can," one of the monoliths said. "That is why a secondary initiative of my own has been initiated." Keel scowled at the floating monolith.

"Very well," he finally managed to grind out. "There will be no need for it."

"Most certainly," the monolith said, "it is simply a precaution."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Because I have nothing better to write about the next chapter will be a long drawn-out gunfight with a surprise. By the way, the name change is coming. The new one is Mister Cynical, a name my friends started calling me after I introduced them to underpower. They say it suits me because I'm a cynical asshole.


	19. Nineteenth Shot: Rogue

I still don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Nineteenth Shot: Rogue

"Do you really believe that SEELE has discovered Michael's identity?"

"Yes I do," Gendo said. "He knows enough about their operations that I trust him completely on matters attaining to SEELE."

"I see," Kozo said. "Then they know that we've been sheltering him."

"I would worry if they hadn't drawn that conclusion yet," Gendo said.

"We should step up security," Kozo said. "As Michael pointed out, Section Two is far from being infallible."

"I have already begun an initiative to improve their performance," Gendo said simply.

"What about our plans?" Kozo asked. "Have they been affected by this at all?"

"Yes," Gendo said. "I am taking steps to move the date of commencement closer."

"I see," Kozo said. "Will Michael be necessary to the process?"

"That has yet to be seen," Gendo said. "Akagi is already researching the matter carefully. If possible I wish to exclude Michael from the process." That made Kozo's eyebrow raise slightly.

"Is there a reason?" he asked.

"Michael has already shown that he is perfectly capable of going against orders and working under his own agenda," Gendo explained. "SEELE learned this the hard way. We will learn from their mistake."

"If you think he's so much trouble then why don't you have him eliminated?" Kozo asked.

"We have enough problems right now," Gendo said. "If we attempt to kill him and fail then we'll all die. Right now I'm hoping that SEELE's assassins kill him."

(:ii:)

Michael looked around the apartment and finished putting his night vision goggles together. "Michael?" Michael looked up and frowned. He didn't want any distractions.

"What do you want?"

"Yuji sent me over here," Ginji said as he walked into the apartment. "Why aren't you in your normal apartment?"

"It's a security risk," Michael explained. "A standard tactic for highly dangerous targets is to use a high-powered rifle and a thermal scope to eliminate them in their homes. That apartment was too close to the nearest building."

"Oh," Ginji said. "Like what you did with Commander Ikari?"

"Somewhat," Michael said simply. "I don't require your assistance for this operation."

"It's always good to have someone to watch your back," Ginji argued.

"Two people are harder to coordinate then one," Michael said simply. "You'll die if you stay here."

"Alright," Ginji said. He tugged something from under his jacket and laid it on the table "Good luck."

"Thank you." Michael watched as the young man walked out of the room. He glanced down at his watch. It was nineteen hundred hours. They would be coming soon. Michael stood up and picked up the weapon Ginji had left behind. It was his MP7. Michael shrugged and tucked the weapon into his belt.

(:ii:)

"Number Eighty-Nine reports no apparent thermal signature." Marks cursed. He had been hoping to kill the rogue without having to send assassins in. 'Looks like that was wishful thinking.'

"Where are Numbers One and Ninety-Three?" he asked.

"There are in location sir," the technician said. "They all are sir. Command to all units. Hold position and await further orders." The technician turned and looked at him. "Once the assassins are inside Number Eighty-Nine will be useless."

"When the operation commences have him fall back to the armory van and then join the others," Marks ordered.

"Aye, aye sir," the technician said. He checked his watch. "The time is twenty hundred hours sir."

"Commence operations," Marks said.

"Commence operations," the technician repeated. "Aye, aye sir. Command to all units. Commence operations." Marks sighed and sat down.

"What are the statistics for an anti-rogue operation?" he asked.

"Twenty-five percent fatality rate amongst operatives," the technician said.

"Three assassins," Marks said. "That's a general statistic, right?"

"Yes sir," the technician said. "The expected fatality rate among operatives for this operation is seventy-five percent."

"This kid must really be something," Marks said. "Anyone know why he went rogue?" The technician glanced back at him and covered his mouthpiece.

"Off the record?"

"Off the record," Marks said.

"I heard SEELE found something strange in this kid's history and tried to bump him off."

"That's odd," Marks said.

"Number Thirty-Three has entered the building sir," the technician reported.

"Good," Marks said. "I don't care how good this this kid is supposed to be. Thirty-Three is the best."

"Yes sir," the technician agreed.

(:ii:)

Michael stared at the laptop on the table and frowned. It was linked directly into the thermal intruder alarm system that Section Two had set up when the Second and Third Children had first moved into the building. It showed that the assassins had entered the building with every exit covered.

Michael rubbed his eyes and stared at the small screen. He counted eleven heat signatures. Michael felt his cheeks stretch as a grin spread across his face. He had once worried about how much he enjoyed unfair odds. One of the instructors he had talked to had simply attributed it to extreme competitiveness. Of course that had been followed with a kick to the ribs for asking a question.

Michael stood up and picked his suppressed 6.8mm assault rifle. If assassins were in the building then the sniper would be gone. They wouldn't risk assassins to preventable friendly fire accidents. Michael glanced at the screen closer.

Michael pulled on his night vision goggles and closed the laptop. He walked to the door and pulled his night vision goggles down over his eyes. The nearest assassin was at the bottom of the stairwell. That would be an easy kill, probably the only one of the night.

(:ii:)

"Section Two spotters have reported activity." Yuji frowned scratched his chin. "What should we do about it?"

"Nothing," Yuji said. "We have orders from Commander Ikari to not interfere and Michael has placed an official request that we not interfere."

"Should I at least put paramedics on standby?" Ginji asked as he pulled out his cell phone again.

"Yeah," Yuji said. "But be very specific that they are to move only when told to."

"Alright," Ginji said as he punched in one of the numbers. Yuji moved to one of the lockers lining the walls of the safe house and pulled out his rifle. "Sir?"

"I'm not going to interfere," Yuji said. "I'm just going to observe. If I'm attacked them its my right to defend myself."

"Ikari and Michael are going to be pissed," Ginji said. Yuji shrugged and began to load one of the long twenty-round magazines. "If we get attacked them we might need something that packs more of a punch then that .308 sir."

"It's not a .308," Yuji explained. "It's a .300 Winchester Short Magnum. It will knock them down just fine."

"Actually," Ginji said as he opened another locker. "I was thinking something more like this." Yuji stared at the RPG-7.

"Where did you get that."

"You don't want to know," Ginji said. Yuji nodded, accepting the answer.

"You're finally catching on to what it means to be deniable."

(:ii:)

Michael stared at the body sprawled across the ground and prodded its head with the toe of his boot. There were three holes dead in the center of the body's bullet proof vest. Michael brought the rifle up and put two more bullets through the assassin's head. 'One down.' Michael stepped over the corpse and into the hallway beyond the stairwell.

There were three ways to get to the upper stories; one elevator and two stairwells on either side of the building. Some assassins would stay on the ground floor and then they would move up the floors. Michael paused and glanced the dead assassin. He grabbed her by the front of her vest and dragged her into one of the maintenance closets.

Maybe they would bypass him. He could clear the ground floor and then follow them up. Escape wasn't an option. If he ran then they would follow. They all needed to die. Michael ducked under the stairway. SEELE were fools. Assassins and handlers were trained to work alone or in pairs. In large numbers they were still highly dangerous, but there were sometimes communication break downs. They might not even know that an assassin was dead already.

Michael shrugged. It was unlikely, but there was a chance. It didn't bother him much. If his plan worked then he could kill many of them before he died. If his plan failed he would kill many of then in a shorter amount of time and then die.

'As long as they come with me,' Michael thought with a grin as he gripped his rifle tightly.

(:ii:)

Yuji stared at the van and frowned. "What do you think?" Ginji asked.

"I think I've only seen antenna arrays like that on mobile command centers," Yuji said as he reached under his jacket. He pulled his .40-caliber and began to screw the suppressor on.

"What if we're wrong sir?" Ginji asked as he followed Yuji towards the truck.

"The world will continue spinning," Yuji answered. He gripped the handles of the large white van's back door and ripped it open. The two men inside had time to look surprised before he shot them both. "Definitely a mobile command center. Check it out." Ginji scrambled into the van and shoved one of the men away from a console.

"Twelve operatives," he said. "It looks like they just moved in. That's odd."

"What?"

"Look at this signature," Ginji said, tapping the screen lightly. "Its moving oddly. Now its in a maintenance closet and its stopped moving completely. What do you think?"

"Sounds like Michael's covering his tracks," Yuji said. The radio crackled to life suddenly.

"Armory to command," a man's voice said. "We're proceeding to our position right outside the building. Copy?" Ginji glanced at Yuji and shrugged. The older man picked up the radio.

"Command to armory," he said calmly. "I copy."

"Roger that command." Yuji glanced at Ginji. The young man grinned and patted the rocket propelled grenade launcher slung over his shoulder.

(:ii:)

"That attack has begun." Gendo glanced at the man standing in front of his desk.

"Do we know what the situation is?" he asked.

"It's impossible for us to tell," the man said. "The only way to get real time reconnaissance is to send in an incursion team."

"No," Gendo said. "Maintain long-range reconnaissance."

"Yes sir," the man said. He turned and walked out.

"What will Michael say if he discovers that you denied him any support," Kozo asked.

"He'll thank me," Gendo said. "He made an official request to handle this by himself." Kozo's brow knitted in surprise.

"He's planning on dying?"

"It seems that way," Gendo said. "With proof that he is not necessary for the commencement of our operation it is just as well that he dies now."

"What about his Kari?" Kozo asked.

"She poses no threat," Gendo said. "The same as Yuji Kaido and Ginji Takashi."

"I think you underestimate them," Kozo said. "That's always been one of your flaws."

(:ii:)

Michael tried to control his breathing as he stared through his rifle's scope. It wasn't very powerful, but it had light gathering capabilities that made it perfect for its application. Training kicked in harshly and Michael's breathing and heart rate dropped rapidly. He timed his breathing and fired, three heavy rounds flying from the rifle's barrel. The whole process had taken less then ten seconds. Michael sprinted towards the body, moving lightly and silently. He reached it in seconds and put two more rounds into its head.

'Two down,' Michael thought, allowing himself to feel a flush of pride. He knew something was wrong with the assassins. It almost seemed that they were working on their own with no coordination. Michael could only speculate that they had lost contact with their head quarters. Something creaked behind him.

Michael turned to see one of the assassins coming to the top of the stairs. They fired at the same time. Michael's skills held and the young man went down with three rounds in his chest. Unfortunately, while his skill held, his luck didn't, to an extent.

The assassin's bullet slammed into the receiver of Michael's assault rifle. He heard a sickening crunch and dropped the weapon without another thought. There was no purpose in trying to use it. He didn't know how severe the damage was. It was possible that the rifle might blow up in his hands.

Michael drew the MP7 from his belt. The weapon felt light in his hands, almost like a toy. He frowned. He knew it was roughly the same weight as his old PP-2000, but it just felt strange. He quickly pushed his misgivings out of the way. He had seen Ginji do some rather remarkable things with this weapon in combat. Michael had never used one outside of a short familiarization session.

It really didn't matter. Michael tugged the shoulder stock out and moved towards the stairwell the assassin had just exited from. He glanced down the stairwell with the MP7 tight to his body. The flight leading down was empty, but he had already checked the level down stairs. Now he needed to check the levels above. Michael stopped and glanced at the assassin. He lowered the muzzle of the MP7 and put two rounds in the man's head. He kneeled and grinned. There were grenades strapped to his chest.

Michael didn't know what they were, but the general shape was that of an anti-personnel grenade. Michael took as many as he could carry.

(:ii:)

"Freeze!" The young man started to turn and Ginji fired. The machinegun Michael usually carried sent the young man to the ground and nearly did the same to Ginji. "Damn."

"Nice shooting," Yuji commented as he walked over to the body of the young man. He couldn't have been more then seventeen, probably around Michael's age. Yuji toed the young man's assault rifle away from his hand and kneeled to check his pulse. There wasn't one.

"One down," Yuji said. "I hope Mike doesn't get too pissed." Something exploded in the apartment.

"I don't think he's going to notice," Ginji said. "Now where the hell is that armory van?"

(:ii:)

Michael stepped into the hallway and nodded appreciatively. 'Definitely fragmentation,' he thought eyeing the two bodies. One of them moved and Michael dove to the side. The bullet meant for his head slammed into his chest. Michael raised the MP7 and put two rounds into the wounded assassin's head. He shifted his aim and put two into the second just in case.

He glanced down and felt the spot where the bullet had hit him. He could feel the painfully hot metal caught in his vest. Two centimeters to the left and it would have entered his arm. It was painful enough without having the chunk of lead actually go into him. Michael groaned slightly and straightened up. 'That. . .hurt,' he thought weakly. Suddenly two more assassins flew down the stairs on the opposite end of the hall and opened fire.

Michael was knocked flat on his back. He raised the MP7 and pulled the trigger. He swept the bucking weapon across the hall and saw both assassins go down. He climbed painfully to his feet and made sure they were dead with two bullets in the head each.

He took a breath and examined his new wound. He had seen the weapons. They were both assault rifles, unlike the sub-machinegun he had just been hit with. Rifle rounds did a hell of a lot more damage then pistol rounds. There was a hole in his vest. He could feel blood soaking into the material.

"Damn it." Michael ejected the MP7's magazine and pushed a new one into place. He needed to get moving. There were seven dead. That meant there could only be one more or, more likely, five more. Michael carefully walked up the steps and glanced into the hallway. It was empty. He steadied the MP7's stock against his shoulder and stepped cautiously into the hall. The doors were all shut and there weren't any signs of forced entry, but that didn't mean anything.

Michael groaned as he was thrown to the ground. He rolled and fired. The three tightly grouped 4.6mm rounds knocked the assassin to the ground. Michael was on his feet in a heart beat. He didn't trust such a small caliber to kill. He raised the weapon and fired twice more.

With the threat gone Michael turned to examine his wounds. He touched the back of his neck and felt blood. He touched the back of his right should and felt more blood. "Fucking shotguns." Most of the pellets were caught in his vest, but a few stray ones had stilled managed to get him. Michael kneeled and picked up the woman's weapon. It was a heavy military shotgun with an extended magazine and a bayonet. "Thanks." He pumped the handle and glanced at the spent shell that had popped out. The five round method he had been taught was excellent for making sure the target was dead, but it was ammo consuming. 'Eight down.'

(:ii:)

Michael paused on the stairs and tugged one of the grenades clipped to his belt free. He tossed it down the hall and pressed himself flat against the wall. The resulting change in air pressure nearly blew out his eardrums.

Michael reached into one of his pockets and tugged out a small mirror. Lacking proper equipment he had been forced to rely of certain field expedient items. The mirror had been part of a compact he had found in Kari's room. She would probably be pissed off if she found out he had broken something of hers.

Michael pushed his goggles up and held the mirror around the corner. In the pitch blackness it didn't do much. Really he was hoping to catch a flash of something reflective. There was nothing. Michael frowned and pushed his goggles back down. This was the second to last floor. They must have been here, or they were trying to flank him. He was only one man. One man couldn't cover three possible directions of attack.

Michael kneeled and pulled out his dagger. The drywall parted easily and Michael tucked a grenade into the hole and made sure the spoon was held tight. He tugged a folding pocket knife out and slammed it into the floor for an anchor point. He stretched a piece of wire from the grenade's spoon, across the hall, to the knife.

Booby traps, like assassinations, were one of the things that you could be taught, but to truly master then one required a rather good imagination. Michael liked to think that his imagination was quite good.

He glanced at the set up and checked the wire. It was tight enough. 'Perfect.' Michael pulled the pin and straightened up. He un slung his shotgun and started forward, only to pause by the elevator doors. The hair raising on the back of his neck was the only warning he had. Fortunately he had learned to listen to his body's warning signs and ask questions later, something that obviously annoyed Kari.

Michael threw his shotgun up, the stock parallel with his neck. The blade collided with the barrel of the heavy weapon. Michael reacted instantly. He threw his head back and felt the back of his skull connect with something that crunched. His attacker stumbled back and Michael dropped the shotgun. He pivoted, drawing his dagger, and swung in one motion. The blade bit into the other assassin's arm.

The man didn't bother reacting to the wound. He brought his arm back, the massive curved knife shining in the light coming in through the window. He swung. Shinji grabbed his wrist and forced his dagger into the man's chest. The long, thin blade snaked through the assassin's ribs and into his heart. For good measure Michael tugged his knife free and slashed the man's throat. He fell to the ground and didn't gurgle. 'Guess I got him the first time,' Michael mused. He sheathed his dagger and picked up the man's knife. It was a massive military Kukri knife. The same kind that had given Michael the scar that stretched from ear to ear. He loved those knifes and had been rather annoyed when he had found out that he couldn't use one.

A loud click broke Michael from his musings. He turned back to see the another assassin standing at the base of the steps. Instead of looking at Michael he was staring at the wall. In an instant Michael knew what had happen. "Oh shit."

(:ii:)

Michael stared at the ceiling overhead and struggled to sit up. He finally managed to and groaned in pain. There was something in his chest. He reached up and felt dozens of tiny slivers of metal in his vest. He couldn't tell just how far they went in.

The assassin who had tripped his trap was a whole different story. He was little more then a dozen parts lying on the ground. "Stupid son of a bitch," Michael spat angrily. He would never have fallen for such a simple trap. 'Of course the simplest traps are often the easiest to be caught in.' One of his instructors use to say something like that all the time.

"Well that was creative." Michael knew he couldn't turn fast enough to face the new threat, so he didn't.

"It was an amateur trick," he said. A smirk landed on his face. "Amateurs are always the most dangerous. They're unpredictable."

"I'll remember that," the assassin said. His voice sounded familiar. Michael sighed as the muzzle of the assassin's weapon was pressed against the back of his skull. The next few moments were a confusion of noise and light.

Something outside the window had exploded. Michael jerked his head to the side as the assassin's pistol roared, the bullet tearing into his right ear. Michael brought the Kukri knife up and slammed the blade into the assassin. The assassin bellowed out a curse and Michael snatched up the MP7. He fired blindly over his shoulder.

He managed to turn himself around and stared at the assassin's face, lit by the light pouring in through the window. The man's blue eyes glared at Michael as he tried to fire. Michael managed to get a more careful shot and fired. The 4.6mm round slammed into the assassin and knocked him backwards. He managed to catch himself and ducked into the stairwell as Michael continued firing.

"What the fuck was that?" Michael wondered. He leaned back against the wall and cursed as pain tore through him. He leaned forward and carefully pulled the large piece of shrapnel from his back. He tossed the sliver of metal aside and leaned back again. His thoughts turned immediately to the dark-haired, blue-eyed assassin. "What the hell is going on?" A new scent invaded Michael's senses. 'I smell smoke.'

(:ii:)

"That did it," Ginji said happily as he stared at the flaming van in front of him.

"Yeah," Yuji agreed as he lit a cigarette. The flame caught on to more ammunition and set off another round of explosions. "The building is on fire."

"What. . .oh shit!"

"Tell the firemen they can come now," Yuji said. "Now Mike is going to know that we were here."

"He'll definitely be pissed off." The front door burst open and Ginji winced as a man in black stepped out.

"Uh. . .hey Mike."

"Hello," Michael said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just. . .uh. . .passing through," Ginji said brightly.

"I see," Michael said. That made Ginji frown.

"You injured?" Yuji asked.

"Not bad," Michael said, touching his chest. "I was shot once."

"Good for you."

(:ii:)

"The operation is a success," Keel said, trying not to sound smug. "Our wolf is now among the sheep."

"What of the rogue wolf?" one of the other members of SEELE asked. "Has it been slain?"

"It has," Keel said. "I've been assured."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Did everyone catch what happened? I would hope so. This was one long pain in the ass to write. By the way, Kukri knives as seriously cool. In the hands of a skilled soldier they can remove a man's head in a second. That's certainly impressive when you realize just how much is holding that man's head to his body.

Lots of plotting, little foreshadowing, and a look into why Michael is the most dangerous of SEELE's assassins. Yep, I'd definitely say this chapter is done.


	20. Twentieth Shot: Reprogrammed?

I still don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twentieth Shot: Reprogrammed?

"Mike!" Kari happily grabbed her former subordinate in a tight hug. "I thought you were going to die!"

"It was close," Michael answered calmly. Kari frowned slightly as Michael hugged her and then pushed her away gently. Michael had never responded to anything like that. 'I guess near death experiences change people,' she reasoned, completely forgetting that this was the fifth near death experience Michael had gone through in the short time she had known him.

"You were injured?" she asked.

"Yes," Michael said. "Don't worry Ari."

"Kari," Kari corrected, shocked by his use of her name.

"Sorry," Michael said. "I had a rough night." Kari had to smile at that.

"I guess you did," she said. "Did you kill them all Mike?"

"I did," Michael said. "Like I said, don't worry Kari."

"I'm trying," Kari said. There was something very wrong.

(:ii:)

Conciseness returned abruptly and with it came pain. "Relax kid."

"You've been badly injured," a new voice said. "You should be dead. There were ten of SEELE's assassins in there."

"Can you think of anything that would cause SEELE to deploy assassins here?" the first voice demanded.

"Calm down Ryan. Look at him, he's just a kid," the second voice said. "I doubt he even knows what SEELE is."

"He's not just a kid," Ryan argued. "He survived an attack by ten assassins!"

"You really think he was the target?" the second voice asked. "The building burned to the ground. The real target is probably nothing by ash and dust. I think this kid was an innocent bystander."

"That's bullshit Doc," Ryan said.

"You can hassle him when we have time to stabilize him," Doc said. A man's voice floated into view. "Rest now," Doc said. "You're damn lucky kid. A man named Thirty-Three was in that building. He's the most dangerous man in the world." A deep chuckle made Doc's face twist in surprise.

"I know. I am Thirty-Three."

(:ii:)

"What?" The young man's eyes slid shut and he lapsed back into unconsciousness. "Damn it! What did you mean by that?" Doc pushed Ryan back gently.

"Easy," he said peaceably. "The boy may very well be delirious." Ryan leaned forward again and inspected the young man's head carefully."Well?"

"He was hit," Ryan said. "If he had a tattoo then, there's no trace of it."

"Let's get this kid back to HQ. The Colonel is going to find him very interesting."

(:ii:)

"I don't know what's eating you, but I think you're being paranoid." Ginji knocked louder on the door.

"Of course I'm paranoid," he said in annoyance. "Something is wrong with him sir." Yuji sighed and stepped forward to push the door open.

"Well that proves it." Ginji pushed past the older man, fearing the worst. What he found was Doctor Akagi fast asleep at her desk.

"What the hell does that prove?" he demanded in annoyance.

"It proves that she really doesn't have a personal life," Yuji said. "Doctor Akagi!" Ritsuko jerked up and rubbed her eyes.

"I was just resting my eyes," she said tiredly. "Can I help you two with something?"

"You were the one who operated on Michael, right?" Ginji asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "What about it?"

"What were his injuries?" Ginji asked.

"There was a deep cut in his left forearm and a single bullet wound to the chest," Ritsuko said. "All in all, that's much better then I expected."

"What caliber was the bullet?" Ginji asked.

"We're still checking it out," Ritsuko said. "It's small, probably one of those new high-velocity pistol rounds."

"Like a 4.6x30mm round?" Ginji asked.

"Or a 5.7x28mm," Ritsuko said. "We'll known soon enough. It's taking a while because the bullets looked like they were some kind of frangible design."

"Thank you," Ginji said. He turned and walked out with Yuji in tow.

"Well?" the older man asked. "Did that prove anything?"

"It doesn't prove anything conclusively," Ginji said. "The fact of the matter is that I gave Michael my personal MP7. It was loaded with blended metal limited penetration rounds. Then there's the fact that of the weapons recovered at the scene, none of them are the PDW-style weapons that use high-velocity pistol rounds."

"So Mike was shot with the gun you gave him," Yuji said. "He might have dropped it or discarded it."

"I don't know," Ginji said. "My gut tells me that something is wrong." He expected Yuji to look more cynical then he did.

"We'll look into it."

"Sir?"

"Gut feelings are pretty damned important in this line of work," Yuji said, "besides, I do think Mike's behavior has been a little off as of late."

(:ii:)

"So what's his condition Doc?" Doc glanced up and rubbed his eyes. "He looks like hamburger."

"Pretty close Colonel," Doc said. "He's got over three hundred puncture wounds from shrapnel."

"Tough kid," the Colonel commented.

"Yeah," Doc agreed. "Took me forever to stabilize him. Just when I thought I got it I find another problem. He's going to need to stay sedated while we finish the blood transfusion."

"You don't keep him under a moment longer then you need to," the Colonel said. "This kid has answers that I would very much like to know."

"I understand that sir," Doc said. "However, I will not bring him around until I am confident that he is on the way to recovering."

"That's fine," the Colonel said, "but if he takes a sudden plunge you bring him to. We can't let him die with what he might know."

"Yes sir," Doc said.

"Ryan mentioned other people outside the building where you found him," the Colonel said. "Do you have any idea who they were?"

"No sir," Doc said, "but they were packing some serious heat. As a matter of fact they were the ones who started the fire."

"SEELE?" the Colonel asked.

"I don't think so," Doc said. "It didn't look intentional."

"Did you try to make contact?" the Colonel asked.

"In my career as a combat medic I have learned several lessons," Doc said. "One of them is never talk to a stranger carrying an RPG."

"I see."

(:ii:)

Gendo frowned as he leafed through the reports. "Michael has survived."

"He was hardly wounded," Kozo said. "It seems to me that something is amiss."

"What do you mean?" Gendo asked.

"His behavior seems suspicious," Kozo said. "He has been seen around almost all of the entrances to the Geo-Front?"

"Why is that suspicious?" Gendo asked.

"Its almost like he's scouting the entrances," Kozo explained. "Sergeant Takashi has also expressed some worry."

"Increase the surveillance on Michael," Gendo ordered. "SEELE has proved incompetent once again and thus we may have to take matters into our own hands."

"With two failures already attributed to SEELE, what makes you think that we can kill him?" Kozo asked.

"We have his trust."

"You're a fool," Kozo said flatly. "That boy doesn't trust anyone here except for that girl and I'm not too sure about that. SEELE isn't as foolish as you believe. He's their best with good reason. He's smart, capable, and heartless."

"I believe you give him too much credit," Gendo said. "Every man has a weakness that can be exploited."

"The girl doesn't trust us at all," Kozo argued. "If she feels threatened then she'll disappear."

"She cannot hide from us," Gendo said. "That is the end of this argument Professor."

"You're going to get us all killed."

(:ii:)

Michael looked around the massive Evangelion storage cage and frowned. "What are you doing here?" Michael turned and regarded the blond woman walking towards him.

"Good evening Doctor Akagi."

"Hello," the blond said curtly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just inspecting the Evangelions," Michael said. "I was just wondering, how fast you could mobilize something so heavy?"

"The launch catapults can get them to the surface in under thirty seconds," Doctor Akagi explained. "Really the only limiting factor for deployment is the pilot."

"That isn't a problem with the pilots living on the base anymore," Michael said.

"Correct," Ritsuko said.

"The catapults are hydraulic, aren't they?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "Why are you suddenly so interested Michael?"

"I've always found the mechanical aspect of warfare interesting," Michael said. "It's my job to know everything pertaining to weapons."

"I see," Ritsuko said. She turned and stared at the Evangelions. "So what do you think of Unity Zero-One?"

"It's interesting," Michael admitted.

"What about the color?" Ritsuko said. "I absolutely love the color, what about you?"

"I like it," Michael said. Ritsuko turned and smiled.

"I'll see you later. I have to go to a meeting right now."

(:ii:)

"You're right." Ritsuko watched as the man in front of her leaned against the wall and sighed.

"What do you think it is?" Ginji asked. "Can trauma affect someone like that?"

"No," Ritsuko said. "Besides, he's already survived far worse with no lasting affects on his psyche."

"So what do you think is wrong with him?" Yuji asked as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"I honestly don't know," Ritsuko said. "Maybe SEELE managed to reprogram him."

"Is that possible?" Ginji asked.

"I don't know," Ritsuko said, obviously pissed off at the truth. "I suggest you keep an eye on him. If he tries to betray us then you will have to kill him."

"Damn it," Yuji cursed. "This is bad. I knew we shouldn't have left him alone."

"Well, we didn't exactly leave him as alone as he wished," Ginji said. "We need to get someone new. Michael will recognize us if we follow him."

"Right," Yuji agreed. "I think I know the perfect person."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Well that was a short one. Eh, couldn't be helped. Namely because I'm one lazy bastard. Catch you folks later!


	21. Twenty First Shot: Conscious

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-First Shot: Conscious

"This is your new home."

"I'm. . .I'm home."

"Welcome home."

(:ii:)

"That's odd."

"What is it?" Doc said.

"This is the thingy that shows his brain wave pattern, right?"

"Thingy," Doc repeated. "That's very technical."

"Just answer the damned question," Ryan growled in annoyance. "God damn wise ass."

"It is," Doc said. "Why?"

"That's a lot of activity isn't it?" Ryan asked, pointing at the screen. Doc stared at it and nodded.

"Must be dreaming."

"He doesn't look like he's dreaming," Ryan said as he stared at the young man lying on the hospital bed. He wasn't moving, he wasn't making a sound, it almost look like he wasn't even breathing.

"Training," Doc said with a shrug. "Certainly goes to support his claim."

"Is there anyway we can prove that he's Thirty-Three?" Ryan asked.

"The only distinguishing feature it the tattoo," Doc said as he kneeled in and inspected the bandage taped over the boy's ear. "If it was there, it isn't any more."

"So we'll just have to wait," Ryan said with a frown.

"Yup," Doc said.

(:ii:)

Yuji tucked his phone into his pocket and reached into his other for the carton of cigarettes. "Well?" Ginji asked.

"She's coming," Yuji said. "It'll take her about twelve hours to get here."

"She?" Ginji asked.

"Don't start with that," Yuji said. "She was an instructor when I met her. She taught me everything I knew."

"She must be good," Ginji said. "So where is she now?"

"She's still in Israel," Yuji said. "One of us has to be there for our daughter."

"Wait a minute," Ginji said. "She's your. . ."

"Wife," Yuji interrupted as he lit his cigarette. "My daughter's moving into her college's dormitories. No reason for a babysitter any more."

(:ii:)

"You aren't exercising?"

"What do you mean?" Misato frowned in annoyance.

"You've practically be living at the gym Mike," she explained. "Or was that your twin?"

"I just decided to take a break," Michael answered. "That's not a crime, is it?"

"Well no," Misato said, taken aback by the young man's casual tone. "Are you okay Mike?"

"I'm fine," Michael said. He turned and walked down the hall.

"There's something off, isn't there?" Misato turned and saw Kari leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah," Misato said. "It's almost like he's a different person."

"What do you think happened?" Kari asked.

"Maybe he regained his memories and is trying to hide it," Misato said, her breath catching at the thought. Her Shinji back to normal.

"Why would he hide it?" Kari asked. Misato frowned.

"I don't know."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kari said. "Something happened in the apartment."

"What could it have been?" Misato asked.

"I have no idea. But I think I may know who will," Kari said. "I'm going to go talk to Ginji."

"I think I'll go with you."

(:ii:)

Doc glanced up from his machine at the young man laid out on the hospital bed. He glanced back down and looked up quickly. He could have sworn that the young man's eyes had just been open. He glanced at the machine and frowned. There was no noticeable spike in neural activity. "I could have sworn. . ."

"He's awake." Doc jumped and spun around.

"Hey Colonel," Doc said. "What do you mean."

"Don't let him fool you," Colonel said as he walked towards the bed. "Quit the act kid."

"There's nothing to show he woke up," Doc said. "Look. His breathing, neural activity, and heart beat are the same as they were."

"I guess that proves it," Colonel said. "That's the way these bastards are trained. You can't tell if they're awake or sleeping." Doc watched in surprise as the young man's eyes opened. "Good."

"Where am I?"

"You aren't exactly in any position to ask questions," Colonel said.

"Fine," the young man said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Michael," the young man said.

"When my men found you they said that you gave them a different answer," Colonel said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Colonel Marshal," Colonel said. "That's Doc Ferguson. He's been patching you up for the past two days."

"Hi," Doc said cheerfully.

"Who are you working for?" Michael demanded.

"We're an anti-SEELE UN initiative," Marshal explained.

"SEELE owns the UN," Michael said simply.

"A few people aren't too happy about that," Marshal said. "Hence they culled us from a half dozen special forces units from members of the UN."

"Why am I restrained?" Michael asked.

"Because of what you told my men," Marshal said. "Are you really Thirty-Three?"

"Yes I am," Michael answered. "Check my ear."

"We would," Doc said, "you don't have that much of an ear left."

"I see," Michael said.

"You don't work for SEELE," Marshal said.

"Correct," Michael said. "They terminated my employment."

"I'm surprised they didn't terminate you," Marshal said.

"Who says they didn't try?" Michael asked.

"When was this?"

"About two months ago," Michael answered.

"We've had reports of Thirty-Three in action within the past two months," Marshal said. "Would they have transferred your number?"

"No," Michael answered. "Numbers are never transferred; besides, I ran into the new Thirty-Three."

"And?" Colonel asked.

"He's me."

"Huh?"

"He's me," Michael said. "Please release me. I have to go kill myself." Marshal turned and glanced at Doc.

"Did he take any blows to the head?"

"He doesn't have a concussion."

"Let me out," Michael said. "Or I will kill you." Doc stared at the pistol in the man's hand.

(:ii:)

Marshal stared at the pistol and then at the torn restraints where the assassin's hand had been. "Well that had to hurt."

"Pain is temporary," Michael said, pulling the hammer back. "Release my restraints." Marshal stepped back and heard the pistol click. "It's empty."

"Give me some credit," Marshal said. He took the pistol and tucked it back into its holster on his hip. "You've got talent."

"I would hope so," Michael said. He raised his bleeding wrist and frowned.

"Patch him up Doc."

"Okay." Marshal loaded his pistol and kept it aimed at the assassin's head.

"I must insist that you release me," Michael said.

"What do you mean when you say that he was you?" Marshal demanded.

"He was me," Michael said. "My face, my voice, everything."

"You do realize that this seems rather insane, correct?" Marshal asked.

"I've seen too much to find this odd," Michael said. Marshal frowned. That was true.

(:ii:)

Ginji looked around the crowded airport and frowned. He had never liked crowds, even when he was little. "I hate airlines."

"So do I," Yuji said. "Do you think they would work better if I held a gun to their heads?"

"Maybe," Ginji said. "Look at it this way, we pay these people enough money to maintain and fuel an airplane with them making a massive prophet. You think that would be an incentive to keep the passengers happy."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes you certainly would." An announcement came over the PA that was so garbled Ginji couldn't even guess at it. "What did he say?"

"That was a woman," Yuji said. "The flight landed."

"Well that's good," Ginji said. He watched as people began to file out into the waiting area. "So what's your wife look like?"

"She stands out," Yuji said. "You'll know he when you see her." Ginji stared at the woman who had stepped into view. She had to weigh better then two hundred kilos of muscle.

"You have got some taste my friend."

"She sticks out," Yuji allowed, "but that isn't her."

"Oh." Another woman stepped into view. "Wow. Would you look at the ass on that one?"

"Yeah," Yuji said. "That's my wife." Ginji felt all the color drain from his face. "Marlene!" The blond haired woman went from standing ten meters away to hugging Yuji tightly. They separated quickly. "This is Marlene."

"It's nice to meet you," Ginji said politely. "I'm Ginji Takashi."

"It's nice to meet you," Marlene said. "So where's this kid that's been giving you so much trouble?"

"He's at NERV," Yuji said. "Let's go." Ginji watched as the blond woman took the lead.

"Does she know where she's going?"

"Yeah," Yuji said. "Don't you dare think that I forgot what you said about her ass." Ginji began to consider switching the pistol under his pillow for a good old fashion sawed off double barreled shotgun. Then he began to consider turning his back on Michael. It was probably safer.

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. It's short. Deal with it. A while ago someone asked me to try and bring in Marlene, so I did. In all honesty I knew the name Yuji Kaido from somewhere, I just couldn't think of it. Both Yuji and Marlene belong to the brilliant people who made Blue Gender, a highly underrated show.

Some of you may have noticed the first few lines. Am I being a true asshole and bringing back Shinji right when Michael's needed the most? Am I going to have Michael ruthlessly stomp Shinji out of existence in a bizarre mental battle of. . .well wits? Will I do something else? Who the hell knows? I sure don't.


	22. Twenty Second Shot: The Other Me

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-Second Shot: The Other Me

"That kid is a God send," Marshal said as he leaned back in his chair. "We've found out more from him in one day then we have in four years of espionage."

"So what do you want to do about him?" Ryan asked. "We can't keep him locked up for much longer."

"Probably not," Marshal said. "What do you think he would do?"

"He seems willing enough to work with us," Ryan said. "He'd be a valuable part of this team."

"So you think we should let him go," Marshal said.

"Pretty much," Ryan said. "He doesn't know the location of this building, so the threat to us is limited."

"Alright," Marshal said with a nod. "We can't carry on much longer as we are. We may need this kid to help us finally bring those geezers down."

"Geezers, eh?" Ryan asked with a smirk. Marshal self consciously smoothed his graying hair.

"One more crack and you're going to wish SEELE had gotten you."

(:ii:)

Michael glanced up as he heard the door to his room being unlocked. He sat up on his bed and waited for his visitor. It turned out to be Ryan. "Did you break the damn bonds again?"

"No," Michael said, holding up his bandaged wrists. "The bandages make it possible to slide out of them if they are loose. The medic was worried about hurting me and became lax over time. He did not tighten them as much as possible. People today are far too humane for their own good."

"Well aren't you a wealth of interesting knowledge," Ryan said. "We have nothing more to ask you. . ."

". . .but," Michael interrupted.

". . .but we'd like to request that you work with us," Ryan said. "We need help, help that you can provide." Michael felt his eyes narrow.

"Interesting. What's in it for me?"

"The safety of mankind?" Ryan asked.

"Mankind will destroy itself regardless," Michael said.

"How about the destruction of SEELE?" Michael's lips stretched into a smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent," Ryan said. "I suppose you could kill me right now." Michael nodded. "So I might as well give you this." Ryan laid the Kukri knife on the bedside table. Michael stared at it and quickly dropped the scalpel he had been hiding behind his back. He picked up the large knife and nodded his thanks. "You are too happy to see that knife."

"I love this knife," Michael said.

"So what are you going to do now that you aren't locked in your room?" Ryan asked.

"I'm going to kill me."

"Haven't you hurt your wrists enough?" Ryan asked.

"The other me."

"Oh. Have fun."

"I will."

"You want some clothes or something?"

"I would be grateful."

(:ii:)

"So this is him?" Marlene asked as she stared at the picture in her hands. Beside her Yuji nodded. "And you want me to follow him because he's acting different?"

"Pretty much," the young man in the back said. "Be careful. He's tricky."

"Thanks for the concern," Marlene said.

"One Jericho 941F .40-caliber semi auto. Full cleaned and loaded." Marlene glanced over her shoulder and took the offered weapon. She checked it carefully and tucked it into the holster under her left arm. "Did you really teach Yuji everything he knows."

"Yes," Marlene said. "He was pretty hopeless when we first met." She could see Ginji grinning at the older man in the mirror. She glanced at her husband and noticed the tell-tale signs of annoyance through his calm façade. "So where am I being dropped off?"

"We'll get you a temp pass for the Geo-Front," Yuji explained. "You can find Michael there and shadow him."

"Alright," Marlene said. "This kid doesn't sound so bad."

"He's very dangerous," Ginji said. "Don't underestimate him."

"If Yuji here can shoot him," Marlene said, jerking her thumb at the driver, "then I should have a problem." Marlene noticed with some pride that a muscle in the corner of her husband's eye was beginning to twitch.

(:ii:)

Michael frowned as he felt the traitor's eyes burn into the back of his head. Her suspicion was becoming quite irritating. He had standing orders not to kill unless necessary. He was starting to consider what exactly was considered to be necessary. "That's how its done Mike." Michael glanced at one of the screen lining the walls of Central Dogma.

"I see." Asuka's smirking face showed great satisfaction. Michael glanced at one of the screens and frowned. Her score was absolutely dismal. It was no where close to where it had been before the encounter with the Fifteenth Messenger. He would be sure to relay that to his commanders. They would most likely find it interesting.

"You want to give it a try Michel?" Michael turned his attention on the blond doctor. His orders stated that he was by no means to attempt to synchronize with an Evangelion. There was a slim chance that he would be rejected due to his unique creation.

"No ma'am." Ritsuko looked slightly annoyed.

"I see."

"Maybe later," Michael said. He heard Kari push off from the wall. Obviously that was the wrong this to say. It had been difficult to understand the original, but he was still learning. He would soon perfect himself.

(:ii:)

Kari sighed in disgust and walked out of the Central Dogma. She knew that wasn't Michael. There was no way in hell it was him. No one just changed that much, especially not Mike. "You still think that he isn't Michael."

"Yes," Kari answered, even though it wasn't a question. She turned and stared at Rei. The young woman was still in her plug suit. "Do you?"

"I an not a very good judge of character," Rei said, "but Michael is behaving in a manner unlike his previous one." Kari had to smile. She could tell that Ritsuko's doubts were starting to waver. Maybe Misato as well. It was nice to be able to know that at least one person didn't think she was paranoid.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Rei asked.

"It doesn't matter," Kari said. "I'll see you later Rei."

(:ii:)

Marlene glanced up at the young man and frowned. He was examining the security. She could tell by the way he moved. He was making mental notes of the locations of all the cameras. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah," Marlene said, her lips barely moving. "You were right. He is examining the security." She watched as he stepped into an elevator and cursed. She jogged forward. "Hold that elevator!" She slid inside and smiled at her target.

"Thanks. I thought was going to have to wait for the next one," Marlene said. "These things take forever, you know?"

"I do not," Michael said.

"Okay." Marlene frowned, trying to give off the vibe that she was put off. He was certainly as odd as Yuji had made him sound. 'No where near as good either.' The elevator ground to a halt. Marlene glanced at the digital readout. They were on the twenty-sense sub-floor. That was a floor that neither of them had pushed. She glanced at Michael. His finger was holding the emergency stop button. He turned to look at her.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care," he said calmly. "If I ever see you again I will kill you." He turned back to the elevator doors and they slid open. He stepped out and Marlene nearly fell to the ground in shock. She had not been that surprised or that scared in a long time.

"Marlene?"

"Not now," she said simply. She leaned back against the wall and felt the elevator begin to move again.

(:ii:)

Michael glanced at the man standing beside the door. "Taking off Thirty-Three?"

"My name is Michael," Michael said. Marshal nodded.

"You have any weapons?"

"A knife," Michael said. "That's more then enough." Marshal smiled at that. He reached under his jacket and tugged a long black pistol out.

"Not quite," he said. Michael took the pistol gratefully. He recognized it quickly as a modified black 1911 Colt with a dulled metallic compensator on the muzzle.

"Thank you."

"I like that gun," Marshal said. "I expect it back later."

"Alright."

"Promise."

"I promise," Michael said as he carefully tucked the weapon into the empty holster on his right hip that had been returned to him. It was a more of a leather loop them a true holster, so the pistol's superior length to his old H&K meant nothing.

"When you're done doing what you need to do come back here," Marshal said. "You're choice of course."

"I will," Michael agreed. "If I live."

"Good," Marshal said. "We've got a whole new thing to talk about."

(:ii:)

Michael frowned. He was being followed. He could feel a pair of eyes on his back as he walked. It wasn't that woman from before. His cell phone rang and he quickly dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"You're being followed."

"I'm aware of that," Michael said. "Where is he?"

"He's. . ." A loud crack rang out in the square and people scattered. Michael around wildly for the gunman, but didn't see anyone. "Did you see that?" There wasn't an answer from the other end. "Report!" Michael cursed and looked around wildly. Any weapon with that kind of range and accuracy would be plainly visible. He had heard about pistol shots like that, but he had never actually seen one. Not one of the people scrambling around him had any noticeable weapons. "What the fuck?" Someone was taking out his support.

(:ii:)

Michael leaned back against the wall and peaked out into the square. Marshal's Colt was an incredible weapon. A shot like that with an unfamiliar weapon was never easy. Michael tucked his weapon into its holster. The other had undoubtedly know he was being followed. Therefore the elimination of his observer did only harm to the other. Michael stepped back out onto the street and pushed his sunglasses up his nose. He hadn't been this interested in a kill for a very long time.

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. I must admit, I got the Colt from the movie the Punisher. I really like Colt .45s besides, but those were just works of art. As most of you know, if spell check doesn't catch it, then I sure as hell don't. I like to think it adds a little personality to my story. You know, cereal and serial, monkey and money, prophet and profit. I'll fix it when I finished reading the Something Positive web comic. No worries, I'm in August 2004 right now.


	23. TwentyThird Shot: Death

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-Third Shot: Death

"Damn it!" Kari cursed as she was knocked to the ground. She managed to climb to her feet and duck out of the way of the mass of humanity. She looked around trying to locate the person who had fired. Near the center of the square Michael was doing the same. Who the hell had been firing? What the hell had they been firing at? What the hell was going on?

(:ii:)

Michael ducked into a park and broke into a sprint. This new pursuer was not one to be toyed with like the woman. He threw himself to the left as he drew his pistol. He rolled to his feet and leveled the weapon in the direction of the park's entrance.

Someone was playing with him. He did not enjoy that.

(:ii:)

Kari sprinted towards the park's entrance. She had seen Mike got into it. Someone grabbed her should and Kari tumbled to the ground. "Ouch!" She turned to glared at her attacker.

"Stay here."

"Who the hell do you think you. . ." Kari trailed off as she stared at the man.

"Who do I think I am?" the man asked. "I think I know who I am ma'am." He turned and walked away. Kari stared helplessly. She was officially more confused now then ever.

(:ii:)

Michael readied his Colt and glanced at the park's front gate. The other would be waiting, aiming for that entrance. Michael knew it because that's what he would do and the other was him.

With that in mind Michael scaled the nature covered gate and dropped into the park. He immediately stepped into the trees. The other couldn't have carried any medium or long ranges weapons, so he much have been close to maximize the lethality of his weapon.

Michael looked around carefully. He needed to find the other. Death would have to wait momentarily, Michael had some questions he wanted answered. That was a complication; after all, Michael never had been very good at keeping things alive.

"Just don't shoot them in the heart or the head and you'll have time to get answers," Michael repeated the words of one of his old instructors.

(:ii:)

Michael lay in wait. He had the perfect position. He was prone, well hidden by the bushes, the frame of his new Glock 34 resting on a tree's route. He would kill his pursuer. A form stepped into the park's entrance and Michael's finger tightened on the trigger of his pistol.

"Damn it." It was the traitor. She could not have made that shot. Still it would be better to kill her now. He had a viable excuse in that he thought she was his pursuer. Michael felt the hair on the back of his neck lift. He rolled, trying to aim. A gunshot rang out and a scream of pain was torn from Michael's throat as a bullet tore into his right arm. His Glock, his only real weapon, flew through the air. "You!"

"Me." Michael scowled at the man in front of him. "I know who I am, but who are you?"

"I am Thirty-Three," Michael spat. The man's face gave nothing away as a second shot ripped through the darkening park. Michael felt his jaw clench as a second round ripped into his arm.

"Fair enough," the original said. "What are you?"

"I am the future," Michael said. "You are outdated."

"Is that why SEELE wants me gone?" the original asked.

"It's as good a reason as any," Michael said.

"Freeze!" Michael turned and saw the traitor.

"Shoot him!" Michael yelled. "He's a clone from SEELE."

"Drop the handgun," Kari ordered.

"You don't understand what is happening here," the original said. There was another gunshot and Michael watched as the skin on the side of the original's face split. He gave no sign of even noticing the cut.

"I said drop it!" Kari snapped. Michael watched as the original tossed away his weapon. Michael rose to his feet, leaning against a tree and pressing his hand against the wound in his leg.

"You have to kill him," he said.

"Kill him ma'am," the calm voice of the original cut through the forest easily. Michael watched in shock as the traitor pivoted and fired, at him.

(:ii:)

The pistol buck hard in Kari's hand. Shock and surprise flooded Michael's familiar face as he fell back in a spray of blood. The other Michael, the one with bandages on his arms and face picked up his pistol and moved to the other's side. "What is SEELE planning?"

"You should know that," the dying Michael said. "Be careful." Michael raised his pistol and fired, obliterating the injured man's brains. He straightened up and turned to face Kari.

"Well?" Kari managed to choke out.

"Well what ma'am?" Michael asked.

"Are you my Michael?" she asked. "Are you the real one?"

"You already know the answer," Michael said as he kneeled and picked up the pistol that the other Michael had dropped. Kari stalked up to the man and grabbed his face. She made him look at her and stared at her eyes. His slightly mismatched blue eyes bore into hers. In an instant everything that had just happened came crashing down on her. She sobbed and grabbed him tightly.

"Ma'am?" She felt Michael tense and that single response meant more to her then anything else at that moment.

"Please?" she asked. "Just for a minute Mike."

"Very well ma'am." She felt him slump slightly and then an arm awkwardly wrapped around her shoulders. "I need you to do something for me ma'am."

"Anything," Kari said, trying to control her sobs as she pressed her face against the crook of his neck, ignoring the fluid warmth of the blood from the wound she had inflicted.

"I need to die," Michael said. "You'll help me, won't you?"

(:ii:)

"Get out of my way!" Misato shoved the police officer aside and stormed into the park. She could see Kari crying on one of the park benches. In the woods just behind the park bench Misato saw two men lifting a long black bag onto a stretcher. "Wait!"

"You don't want to see this ma'am," one of the men said.

"Don't tell me what I don't want to see!" Misato snapped angrily.

"Alright ma'am," the man said. He unzipped the bag and pulled the two halves apart.

"God," Misato managed to sob. Michael stared at her, a gaping hole in his forehead. The man quickly zipped the bag back up and both of them manhandled the stretcher over the park's uneven road.

"A man came into the park and pulled out a gun." Misato turned and saw Kari, he eyes red with tears. "They fought and I fired. I hit Mike and then the man shot him in the face." She broke down into incoherent sobs again

(:ii:)

Yuji brushed past the security guard and pushed the doors open. The two men standing on either side of one of the long metal tables. Yuji moved quickly to the table and stared down and the dark-haired man laid out on it. "Shit!"

"A friend of yours?" one of the men asked timidly.

"You could say that," Yuji said. He stared at the body of his fallen comrade and frowned. Something wasn't right. Something he had learned long ago was eating at the edge of his mind. His eye's shot to one of the man's ears. It was plain and unmarked. He glanced at the next one. "Did he have any tattoos?"

"What?" one of the men asked.

"Tattoos!" Yuji bellowed. "Ink work! Does he have any?"

"Uh. . .yes," the man said. "Help me." The two men managed to muscle Michael's body onto its side. "There." Michael stared at the tiny tattoo on the back of Michael's neck.

"Thirty-Three Mk. 2," he read. The plain bold text seemed strange on his otherwise unmarked back. "Mark 2?"

"We see all kinds of strange things like that," the coroner said. "Remember that guy who came in with ball bearings implanted under his skin?"

"How could I forget?" the other man asked. "His family wanted them removed for the viewing and you made me do it." Yuji ignored them. 'The number on the back of their earlobe is the designation.' Yuji's eyes widened as Michael's words filled his head.

"What the fuck is going on?" Yuji turned and walked out of the morgue, his mind full of confusion.

"Was it him?"

"I. . .I don't know," Yuji said.

"You don't know?" Ginji repeated. "Was his face that badly disfigured sir?"

"No," Yuji said.

"You seem off," Marlene said. "Are you okay?" Yuji turned to look at his wife. He was about to speak when his cell phone began to ring. He fished it out and flipped it open.

"Kaido."

"SEELE is coming," a calm, familiar voice said. "Prepare yourself."

"What?" Yuji demanded.

"Prepare to defend yourself," the man said. The line was cut and Yuji stared at his phone.

"What is it?" Ginji asked.

"Get on the horn with everyone supplier you know," Yuji said. "Get every fucking weapon you can?"

"What's happening?" Ginji demanded. "Are we going to war sir?"

"No," Yuji said. "The war is coming to us and we will not be caught unprepared. Get to it!"

"Yes sir!" Ginji snapped.

(:ii:)

"It's done," Gendo said.

"Don't you find it odd?" Kozo asked.

"What?" Gendo asked.

"You require Michael to be dead and a stranger takes care of him," Kozo said. "We don't know who the attacker was, nor whom he works for."

"He was not ours," Gendo said. "Therefore he must have been with SEELE."

"We don't know," Kozo said. "I have a bad feeling about this. Something is off."

"Nothing is off," Gendo said. "Everything is going according to plan. Soon we will put our plan into motion."

"You value your control too much," Kozo said. "You value it so much that you refuse to acknowledge when its gone."

"I am in control sensei," Gendo said. "Nothing has happened to force us to deviate from the plan. This matter with the Third Child was bothersome at first, but now an unnecessary threat has been eliminated."

"I think you underestimate him," Kozo said. "He is your son after all. And let us not forget who his mother is. If he is anything like her then this will not end as you hope."

"The boy was nothing like his mother," Gendo said.

"You're wrong," Kozo said calmly. "The boy, as you put it, is very much like his mother."

(:ii:)

Marshal glanced up as the doors to the HQ opened and a young man stepped inside. "Is it done?"

"Yes sir," Michael said as he crossed the large supply room. He reached under his jacket and drew out a silver pistol. "I have procured a new weapon, I know longer require this." Marshal stared at the Colt.

"You can keep it for a bit long," he said. "You won't find a more accurate or hard hitting weapon in Japan. I still want it back when this is over."

"Yes sir," Michael said. "SEELE is coming."

"Good," Marshal said. "My men have been itching for a straight fight for a long time. Curse of pulling them from the military instead of intelligence I guess. Will you be standing with us, or are you going to be off fighting on your own?"

"I will probably end up in the Geo-Front," Shinji said. "We'll need the Evangelions to survive what is coming."

"Great," Marshal said. "We're going to be saved an angel slayer. Guess I was already screwed when I started killing people for a living. Though shall not kill and all."

"Actually its though shall not murder," Michael corrected. "That's what you get for reading the translation."

"Oh," Marshal said. "Thanks for clearing that up."

End

(:ii:)

Author's notes. Well this is finally starting to draw to a close. This has got to be one of my longest stories. I'll babble on sentimentally in the last chapter which may or may not be the chapter after the next.

I'm not sure about the length of this particular arch, but I just felt that it needed to end. I enjoyed confusing everyone, but all good things must come to an end eventually. I only have a few more chapters to do for this one and a few more for While You Were Sleeping. Then I'll bring in some of the new stories I'm working on. One is already posted elsewhere and has recieved a few reviews of high praise, so I think you'll like it.


	24. TwentyFourth Shot: Preparations

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-Fourth Shot: Preparations

Michael examined the competition style Glock laid out in front of him and frowned. It was well maintained, but he didn't like the caliber. He never trusted his life to a 9mm unless it was an automatic or he was ordered to. "Hey Mike!" Michael spun, leveling his Colt. "Right," Doc said, "no surprising."

"That's right," Michael said as he de-cocked the pistol and laid it on the desk next to the disassembled one. "Do you need something?"

"Right to the point," Doc commented. "I just came by to see how your wounds held up to a field test."

"Remarkably well," Michael answered. "You are exceptional at suturing wounds."

"I'm also a whiz at setting bones," Doc added with a self-deriding snort. "The Colonel wants me to tell you to get ready. A flight of UN VTOLs left on a training run from an airbase in Okinawa."

"What's the estimated time of a arrival?" Michael asked as he began to reassemble his pistol.

"If this is their destination then they will arrive later today," Doc answered. "However, its more likely that they're heading to the JSSDF base in Kyoto to hook up with elements of the Second Armored Division."

"Wonderful," Michael commented dryly.

"I heard that you talked with the Colonel about going to NERV," Doc began, "you told him not to. Why?"

"NERV is operating on its own," Shinji said. "They aren't a part of the free UN, or good UN, or whatever you call yourselves. They'll listen to us and then kill us. It's simpler for them that way. They probably don't think that thirty men could sway the direction of a battle anyway."

"So fuck them because they would fuck us?" Doc asked.

"Crude," Michael deadpanned, "but effective. I like that."

(:ii:)

Marshal stared at the reports covering his desk and frowned. He really needed someone to read and summarize these damn things. "What's it look like sir?"

"French Foreign Legion," Marshal replied. "A whole lot of them."

"The UN's shock troopers," Ryan spat.

"Yeah," Marshal agreed. "French soldiers with Japanese air and armored groups. This is going to be bad."

"Can they really do this?" Ryan asked. "I mean, attack a civilian city. Wouldn't that cause an uproar?"

"Before the Second Impact it would have," Marshal answered. "Since then the UN has grown into a vast militaristic beast. Obviously the big five don't even really have a say in how things are run."

"I wonder if they ever did," Ryan said quietly. "Why the fuck do the few always believe that they can rule the many?"

"Because no one has proven them wrong," Marshal answered. "Once this is over we'll take care of them, don't worry about that."

"Good."

(:ii:)

Marlene looked around the small apartment and frowned. When her husband had said that he got a job as an advisor she had been thrilled at the thought that he wouldn't be fighting any more. "Hand me that RPG."

"You want the PG-7VR warhead or the OG-7V warhead?" Ginji asked. Marlene sighed. So much for that hope.

"You really think that we'll run into anything requiring a tandem warhead anti-tank charge?" Yuji asked.

"Better safe then sorry," Ginji said.

"Eh," Yuji grunted with a shrug. Marlene frowned.

"Are you really going to believe what this mystery caller said?" she demanded. The room fell dead quiet.

"Yes," Yuji answered.

"How can you be so willing to believe?" Marlene asked. "This could be a damn kid playing a prank for all we know!"

"Since I came to this damn city I've seen some strange things," Yuji explained after a moment. "After all that, I've come to the simple conclusion. When things are confusing, just get ready for a fight."

"Yeah," Ginji agreed. "Did you see that M25 grenade launcher?"

"Its here somewhere," Yuji replied. "Where the hell did you get that thing anyway?"

"From the Chinese."

"Where did they get it?"

"I didn't want to ask," Ginji answered.

"Smart man." Marlene stared at them and finally sat down. She picked up a heavy belt of .30-caliber rounds and began to tuck it into a heavy metal box. There really was no use in arguing.

(:ii:)

"Where are you going?" Michael glanced up at Marshal and finished adjusting his NERV uniform.

"NERV."

"And you're taking Ryan with you?" Michael glanced to his left at the older man.

"Yeah."

"So what are you two planning on doing in NERV?" Marshal asked. "It's a risk for you to be running around there. You're supposed to be dead."

"They won't noticed," Michael replied, running a hand through his golden crew-cut hair.

"Well that explains that," Marshal deadpanned. "Now why are you going to NERV?"

"We're planting a remote entry," Ryan explained. "That way we can trigger a code red in the city."

"Why?"

"Your men want all civilians to be safe during the raid," Michael answered as he tucked his Colt under his uniform jacket. "We're going in."

"Is that a good idea?"

"No," Ryan answered. "We'll see you soon."

(:ii:)

"What I don't understand is why NERV isn't on high alert." Yuji glanced at the young man walking beside him. "Wouldn't it be smart for your mystery buddy to talk to them too?" Ginji continued.

"Well he obviously doesn't care for NERV," Yuji answered. "I suggest you don't mention this around anyone else."

"We'd be better off with their help and cooperation," Ginji argued. Yuji sighed.

"They're the enemy."

"What?" Ginji demanded.

"NERV is the enemy too," Yuji hissed as he looked around the halls of the Geo-Front. "We can't really trust Ikari and most of the people here are mercenaries willing to do whatever he says as long as they're paid."

"I guess you're right," Ginji replied. "I still think this would be easier with their help."

"That's a given."

"Yeah. Damn it!" Yuji watched as Ginji tumbled to the floor.

"You should watch where you're walking," Yuji commented. He glanced at the man his young partner had walked into. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem," the man replied as he continued on his way with his partner.

"Odd guy," Ginji commented.

"Get off the God damned floor," Yuji said in exasperation. Ginji quickly climbed to his feet.

(:ii:)

"Maybe you could try not walking into people who could recognize me," Michael suggested.

"He walked into me," Ryan argued. "Not my fault the kid's a klutz." Michael nodded in agreement. "What if the alert center is full of people."

"We take them out and clear out a few other departments," Michael explained. "We just wanted to avoid leaving a body trail to show them what we were after."

"So instead we're just going to give them a bunch of body trails," Ryan summarized.

"Pretty much," Michael explained as he tugged a small detonator out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"This is a detonator for several charges I planted a month or so ago," Michael explained. "Upon detonation those charges will temporarily interrupt the video surveillance system."

"Oh." Michael pushed the button on top and stuck the detonator in his pocket. "So its done?"

"Yeah," Michael answered as he pulled his Colt out from under his coat.

"Kind of anti-climatic."

"Not for the former people in the video surveillance center," Michael replied.

"Former people?"

"The explosives were also wired to several compact claymores," Michael replied. "I'd be shocked if they were still alive."

"Oh."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Yeah its short. The next one will be longer. It will probably be the last chapter after all.


	25. TwentyFifth Shot: Top Priority

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-Fifth Shot: Top Priority

They were staring up at him. He could see them plain as day. A pair of crimson eyes stared at him from a giant's hand, a pair of green eyes stared at him as he plunged the knife forward, gray eyes stared at him from the floor as blood began to pool. He could see a young man being dragged from a mass of twisted metal, one arm and one leg gone. He had failed them.

(:ii:)

Michael jerked awake and looked around the small room that had become his home. He checked his watch and frowned. He had never had dreams before, one of the more desirable affects of the pain pens.

Michael sat up and slowly climbed out of bed. He knew them. He had killed or hurt everyone he ever knew in some way. His first handler, Frank, hadn't even been close to the first person he had trusted and then killed a few hours later. He wouldn't fail those he could still help; no, he couldn't fail them. Michael turned sharply and slammed his fist into the wall opposite his bed. Pain flew up his arm and into his mind.

"Better." Pain was his link to the world. Reality had become difficult to define for several months, but it had been pain that had led him back to the world. Unfortunately even that link was beginning to fade now. It was becoming hard to differentiate past from present. Both were filled with pain and thus his link was lost. Did that make him lost? No, he couldn't afford to be.

"Michael?"

"I'm up," Michael said as he pulled on his slacks and tucked his Colt into the holster on the small of his back. "Are they here?"

"Five hours." Michael pushed the door open and stepped out into the hall way. He glanced out into the darkness. "What are you doing up at two in the mourning anyway? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," Michael answered, hoping Ryan wouldn't ask. He didn't, instead he drew his own conclusion.

"Excited eh? I guess you assassins are bred for these kinds of situations."

"Yeah," Michael answered. It wasn't a lie. He did enjoy these desperate situations. Men were so unpredictable under stress. It used to be so wonderful.

"Kind of funny."

"What?"

"They're attacking on your funeral," Ryan stated. "It would be later today."

"My second," Michael replied. He reached back into his room and tugged the Kukri knife from where he had left it.

"You actually planning on using that?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Michael answered. "I really am planning on using this." Ryan nodded and tugged something from his belt.

"They found this in the wreckage of your apartment complex," he explained. Michael took the small weapon carefully. "What is that thing anyway?"

"It's my old S-4M," Michael explained. "SEELE tried to phase it out for the PSS repeater, but this had a bigger punch."

"Well that's good," Ryan commented. "Jimmy has the ammo we found for it down stairs."

"Thank you."

(:ii:)

Makoto stared at the computer screen in front of him and fought down the urge to scream in frustration. Shigeru most have noticed his expression. "Still have trouble with the security cameras?"

"No," Makoto answered flatly. "We restored those pretty easily after switching to the backup monitoring station. This time something is wrong with the radar."

"Another attack?" Shigeru asked, looking around nervously. Commander Ikari had tried to keep quiet what had happened to the crew in the monitoring room for the security cameras, but it had leaked out. Now it was the radar and they were in the radar room. "I think we should get out of here."

"It's not that," Makoto muttered dismissively as his fingers worked over his keyboard feverishly. "Why can't we ever have a day where something is not being fix or being attacked?"

"I guess you're right," Shigeru said, scratching his head. "I don't think we've had everything working at full efficiency since the Angels stopped coming. The AC, the elevators, the plumbing, the cameras, the lighting in certain areas, that outbreak of food poisoning."

"We've also been loosing a lot of men," Makoto added. "One sixty-three people were killed in the attack last night."

"Do they even know why that happened yet?" Shigeru asked.

"They have no clue," Makoto growled. "If you corner one of those assholes from Section-4 all they do is spout out how they're still investigating."

"Could something be jamming the radar?" Shigeru asked suddenly. "You know? Something outside of the Geo-Front." Makoto stared at his colleague and looked back at the computer screen.

"That could be it."

"So are we under attack?"

"Maybe," Makoto answered with a shrug. "This radar is a five year old piece of shit. You could jam it by pissing on it."

"I was drunk," Shigeru growled. "Christ. That happened two years ago."

(:ii:)

"The radar is fucked." Marshal cursed and stared at the computer screen. "They must have some kind of electronic warfare plane up sir."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Nothing legal," Harker answered. His fingers began moving over his computer's keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Marshal asked.

"Something illegal," Harker replied flippantly. "Since when have we paid attention to the law?"

"And you people are supposed to be the good UN," Michael commented dryly.

"Who said anything about the good UN?" Harker asked. "We're the non-corrupt UN."

"My mistake," Michael allowed. The computer screen lit up again.

"There's our friends from the French Foreign Legion," Harker reported as he pointed to one large dot on the screen.

"What is this?"

"Tapped an old commie spy satellite," Harker explained. "The Russians probably don't know its up there still." He stared at the screen and frowned.

"What is it?" Marshal asked.

"This dot is a clusters of VTOLs," Harker explained. "The satellite doesn't have good enough magnification to check each individual craft. This is about thirty,"

"Ten men per craft equals three hundred," Michael replied.

"Huh," Harker grunted. He pointed to another spot on the screen. "There's movement here. More jets, but I can barely see them. I would guess at least two. It's odd."

"What?" Marshal asked.

"These two aren't heading towards the Geo-Front," Harker explained. "Where the hell are they going?" Michael stared at the screen.

"The high school," he growled. "Show me where the fucking high school is!" Harker stared at the map and pointed to a area directly in the smaller group's flight path. "They're going after the high school."

"What?" Marshal snapped. "Why the fuck would they do that?"

"Sohryu," Michael replied. "They're going after the only Eva pilot left. We need that girl."

"They're going to beat us to the school no matter what we do," Harker noted. "Not too many parents would take a firefight in a school kindly."

"Obviously you're not a father of a teenager," Marshal grumbled.

"I'll go in and eliminate the UN forces," Michael stated.

"Can you do it quietly?" Harker asked.

"You kidding?" Marshal demanded. "This is Number Thirty-fucking-Three. The question is; should we sound the alarms now?"

"Now yet," Michael stated. "That would gather all the students in one place. We can't afford to make the Legionnaires' job easier."

"What's the plan?" Harker asked.

"I'm going to need a high school uniform."

(:ii:)

"This is a fucking disgrace."

"Keep it down," Hanson growled as he looked around the hallways of the school. "You'll be in deep shit if skipper heard you say that."

"I don't care," Valentine replied sharply. "I didn't join the fucking foreign legion to invade high schools. Don't bull shit me and say that this is okay."

"You're right," Hanson muttered after a moment. "We got orders and our job is to follow those orders."

"I can just see it," Valentine continued, "in a year people will look back and say: 'What a fucking disgrace! Those French Foreign Legionaries, going off to scare kiddies!"

"Yeah, yeah." A kid stepped out of one of the rooms. "Freeze!" The kid's eyes widened and he took off running.

"Is this a fucking national thing?" Valentine demanded. "I thought these Jap kids were supposed to be all polite and courteous to their elders!"

"Less talk more double time," Hanson growled as he jogged after the boy, his new issue FN F2000 rifle slapping against his leg. "Besides, these are the kids who came from the kids who came from the kids of those nutcases in World War Two."

"I remember my grand daddy's stories," Valentine muttered. They rounded the corner and froze. "He went this way, right?"

"Yeah," Hanson grunted. He suddenly had a bad feeling. He brought his rifle's stock to his shoulder and swept the muzzle across the hallway. "Where is that kid?"

"Hrk!" Hanson spun sharply and found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol. The boy had gotten behind Valentine and had his arm wrapped tightly around the legionnaire's neck.

"You're good."

"I try."

(:ii:)

Michael tucked the S-4M into the back of his pants and turned his attention to the man in his arms. A quick wrench and he slumped. Michael picked up the man's suppressed rifle and tugged his headset out of his pocket. He tucked it into his ear and wrapped the band holding the microphone around his neck. "Two down."

"You are good," Marshal stated. "Anyone know you're there?"

"Hey you!" Michael leveled the rifle and sent a sustained burst into the soldier who had called out to him.

"No one alive," he stated as he dropped the rifle and picked up the second. "Three down." He stepped out of the dead end he had used as an ambush. He brought the weapon to his shoulder and moved around the corner carefully. The third man's partner would be around her somewhere. Straight ahead as a matter of fact. Michael raised the rifle and center punched the man's skull before he could turn. "Four."

"Sixteen to go," Marshal commented. "Lucky is almost in position. He can take out the orbiting VTOL and start to pick off Frenchies that he has a positive ID on."

"Good." Michael paused outside one door. He pushed the door open slightly and tugged a tiny mirror out of his pocket. He pushed it through the crack and swept the room inside carefully. There was one man standing with his back against the wall, directly to the left of the door. "I have the target in sight and I'm moving in."

"Don't start anything," Marshal warned. "Lucky has orders to terminate you if you start a firefight."

"Just like old times," Michael commented as he set the rifle down and pressed his fingers against the wall. The material seemed thin enough. He gripped the hilt of his new Fairbairn Sykes dagger. He pressed the tip of the knife against the wall. He threw his weight behind it and drove the weapon in to the hilt. There wasn't a sound. "Perfect." Michael drew a second knife and pushed the door open. There were only two other men in the room. The second looked up and his jaw dropped as the thrown knife plunged into his throat.

Michael's hand was on the kilt of his Kukri and he was half way across the classroom before the students could even scream. The third man spun, but it was too late. He could only raise his arm in a pathetic defense as Michael swung. The blade sliced clean through the man's wrist and throat before imbedding itself into the wall.

(:ii:)

Asuka stared at the man who had moved into the classroom. She could barely comprehend who it was. "Mich. . .ael?" He turned and looked at her, his face and blond hair streaked with crimson.

"Pilot Sohryu," the man stated. "I suppose this is twice you thought I was dead. All of you shut the hell up or you're next." Asuka looked around and realized that the whole class had fallen silent.

"You can't be alive."

"Alive?" Michael asked. He grabbed the headless man's corpse and rolled it over. He drew the man's suppressed pistol and raised it. He fired twice the soldier standing beside the door jerked. He remained standing even with his brain splattered across the back wall. "I wouldn't go that far." Asuka stared at him. How? He was dead. She had lost him all over again. The funeral, which she had no plans on attending, was this afternoon! She felt her fists clench and she stood up. Michael watched as she approached and didn't even blink as she hit him as hard as she could in the jaw.

"You ass hole!" Michael stared at her, uncomprehending. Suddenly he smiled.

"That's who I remember." He stepped past her and shot the other guard in the head.

"You. . ."

"Remember?" Michael asked. "I do."

"But. . .how could you?" Shinji would never have done this. There was no way.

"Just because I remember who I was doesn't mean I've forgotten who I am," Michael explained simply. He reached up and touched the black band on his throat. "I have the target." He picked up one of the dropped assault rifle and the knife he had imbedded in the wall before moving to the door. He jerked the standing guard forward and Asuka stared at the bloody spike protruding from the wall. "Where's Ayanami?"

"She didn't come to school today," Asuka replied.

"You know Kaido's number?"

"He. . .he gave it to me in case there was trouble," Asuka answered. Michael slid the door open and leaned out into the hall.

"Call him." Asuka nodded quietly and pulled out her phone. The older man picked up on the first ring.

"Kaido speaking."

"It's Sohryu," Asuka replied. "Michael's here."

"What?" the older man demanded. "Asuka, I don't want to sound mean, but he's dead."

"He just killed three soldier who came into my classroom," Asuka explained, trying to keep breathing.

"Give it to me." Asuka handed her phone to Michael. "This is Michael. Did you follow my advice?" He paused. "Good. Get to the school. We need transportation. Getting Sohryu to NERV and her Eva is top priority. Understand? Good." He flipped the phone shut and handed it back to her.

"What's going on. . ."

"Michael," Michael supplied. "The UN is attacking. My old bosses. You have to save us all, okay?"

"Yeah."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Yes Michael has remembered Shinji, but come on. After so much training and conditioning did you expect him to be spineless and depressed? Well probably. Instead you get Michael's skill trying to protect the people Shinji cared for.

Michael seems to have just taken a strange new turn. I have no clue how the fuck I'm going to write him consistently. Oh well, never bothered me before.

I wanted to try for a serious ending. Why the fuck can't I do serious without people having witty conversations?

Gah! Why couldn't this be done? I have another story I want to post, but I was to get this done first.


	26. TwentySixth Shot: Invasion

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-Sixth Shot: Invasion

Michael leaned out into the hallway and tugged his knife out of the wall. He wiped the blood off on his trousers and slid the knife back into his sheath. "Lucky?"

"I'm in position," the sniper answered. "What about you?"

"I'm in position," Michael answered. "Where are the VTOLs?"

"One has touched down on the roof and the other is orbiting," Lucky replied. "The squad in the orbiting VTOL hasn't even mobilized yet. These fuckers are really laid back."

"Take the orbiting VTOL," Michael ordered.

"Copy that kid." A massive report sounded. Then a massive explosion. "It's down. The wreckage is in the street about four blocks south."

"Right." Two men in tactical gear rounded the corner and Michael fired. Both men went down, a 5.56mm round having holed their skulls. Michael squeezed his radio's push to talk switch again. "Two more down Marshal."

"Four to go," Marshal stated.

"I have a vehicle approaching at high speed," Lucky reported. "Looks like a topless Humvee with a Ma Deuce. That'd be your friends, right?"

"Sounds like them," Michael answered. "How many. . ."

"Hold that thought," Lucky ordered. Michael remained silent. "Alright. Two Frenchies wandered into my line of sight. Two more to go."

"We have an update," Marshal commented. "Six VTOLs are bringing in light armored vehicles."

"Anything that would stop of fifty cal?" Michael asked.

"I really doubt it," Marshal replied. Michael looked around. This was taking too much time. Every moment he was here was one he wasn't at the Geo-Front. He straightened up and moved to the second soldier he had killed. He stripped the man's vest and his own jacket. He pulled the bloodied tac vest on and picked up his rifle.

"We're going."

"What?" Marshal asked.

"What?" Asuka asked.

"We need to go," Michael replied. "We need to get to the Geo-Front." The door slid open and Michael spun, rifle ready. The solder stared at them and then fell backwards.

"You owe me," Lucky gloated. Michael sprinted to the door and hit the ground. The other guard looked down in shock as Michael fired. The rounds slapped into the man's stomach at an upward angle.

"Last one down. We're heading out."

(:ii:)

"Hurry."

"I'm hurrying!" Asuka snapped as she was dragged along behind a man she had thought to be dead less then half an hour ago. They dashed out of the front of the school and towards a black NERV Humvee that had parked on the curb.

"Get in." Asuka climbed into the front passenger seat and saw Michael swing up into the back.

"It really is you," Yuji commented from behind the wheel.

"Yeah," Michael replied. "Hold on for a minute."

"For what?" Ginji demanded.

"Him." Asuka turned and saw another man jog out of one of the buildings across from the school. He was carrying a large rifle and there was an even larger one slung over his shoulder.

"He did the VTOL?" Yuji asked.

"Yeah," Michael replied. Asuka glanced down the street and saw a twisted pile of wreckage. She could only assume that was the VTOL. The other man climbed into the back of the Humvee. "Drive."

"Right," Yuji commented. He pushed his foot to the floor and the heavy military vehicle peeled out.

"Hit the alarms Marshal," Michael ordered. The old klaxons from the Angel Wars wailed to life.

"What's going on?" Ginji demanded.

"Lucky's people wanted all the civilians in shelters," Michael explained.

"You were the one who attacked a couple of nights ago," Ginji accused.

"Of course."

"Couldn't you have found something with a roof?" Asuka asked as the wind blew through her hair. "Maybe some doors too."

"Now she's making wisecracks," Yuji muttered.

"What's in this thing?" Michael asked, patting the heavy-looking machinegun mounted to the Humvee's role cage.

"M1 ball," Ginji reported. "Two hundred rounds. Be careful with it, that's all we have."

"That'll work," the stranger commented.

"Work on what?" Yuji demanded. "And who the hell are you?"

"This is Lucky," Michael replied. "He was my support and he's with the UN."

"The guys we're trying to kill?" Ginji asked.

"Pretty much," Lucky answered with a grin. "And the UN has brought in six armored vehicles. They'll probably be able to pin point us pretty soon."

"Really?" Ginji asked as he picked up a rather large and bulky weapon. "That's great. I've been meaning to try this bitch out."

"Where did you get an M25?" Lucky asked.

"Black market."

"Ah."

(:ii:)

"They're moving to intercept you." Michael glanced at Lucky. The older man nodded and shifted the safety on his M109 rifle into the off position.

"We've got incoming," he announced. Michael stood and gripped the spade grips of the heavy fifty-caliber.

"Where?" Yuji asked.

"Where?" Michael repeated.

"They're in a pack on a road that intersects the one you're on," Marshal reported. "They'll find you five intersections down."

"Will we beat them there?"

"With that nutcase behind the wheel you'll be fine," Marshal replied. "Jesus. I didn't know a Humvee went that fast."

"What's your guy say?" Ginji asked.

"They be on us in five intersections," Michael answered. "He also says that Yuji's driving is rather insane."

"This is nothing," Yuji replied. "You should see my wife. You buckle your seatbelt."

"Right," Asuka replied. Michael fought the urge to chuckle and pulled the charging handle of his weapon back. He doubted his former partners were ready for that.

(:ii:)

"There they are," Ginji stated as he stared at the armored vehicles hounding the Humvee. "What the hell are those?"

"Junkers," Lucky muttered. "They're in testing and development right now."

"Wonderful," Michael growled. The fifty caller kicked to life and a line of craters appeared along the lead Junker's hood before slashing into a parker car.

"What the hell are you shooting at?" Lucky demanded as he lined up a shot.

"This is a little awkward!" Michael snapped. Lucky glanced over his shoulder. The young man was sitting on the role cage awkwardly firing the machinegun from beside it.

"We weren't expecting to be chased," Yuji replied. "Obviously we would have looked for something more heavily armed." Lucky exhaled and fired. The 25mm high-explosive anti tank round punched into the thinner armor on the bumper and into the tire. The vehicle fish tailed wildly and slammed into a building.

"I have got to get one of those," Ginji stated.

"They kick a little," Lucky warned. The weapon the other man was holding barked sharply. The front windshield of the lead Junker shattered and then the grenade's warhead detonated, sending shards of metal into every person in the cab.

"Where did you get this?" Lucky glanced to his left and saw Michael holding an ancient Soviet RPG-7.

"Black market," Ginji replied. "That warhead. . ."

"I know what it will do," Michael interrupted as he took aim. "I specialize in Soviet and Russian weapons." He fired and Lucky watched as the warhead streaked through the air. It hit another Junker in the hood and sent the weapon slamming into buildings.

"It's scary how effective those are," Yuji commented. "Even today."

"Just keep driving," Michael ordered.

(:ii:)

"What the hell is going on?" Misato demanded as she stormed into Central Dogma.

"We're under attack," Makoto growled as he stared at the bak of screens in front of him. "Any guard details report in. I repeat, any guard details report in. Is anyone out there for Christ's sake."

"Nothing," Shigeru replied as he loaded a small black sub-machinegun. "There's no one out there man."

"There's go to be someone," Maya stated. She sounded terrified.

"Where's Commander Ikari and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki?" Misato demanded.

"In true Ikari fashion he abandoned a sinking ship," Shigeru snapped. "No one has seen him all day. You know why? Because he knew this was going to happen."

"We don't know that," Makoto stated, "yet."

"Tell me you don't think he'd do it man," Shigeru growled. "Probably bumped off the old man too."

"Can anyone hear me?" Misato whipped around and stared at the console. She snatched up the headset and slipped it on.

"Who is this?"

"This is Section-9," the man replied. "We're coming in on the car transport. How's the garage?"

"How does the garage look?" Misato demanded.

"Swarming with enemy," Makoto replied.

"The garage is hot," Misato stated into the headset. "Suggest you don't go in there. Copy?"

"Copy," the man stated. "We're heading in."

"God damn it!" Misato snapped. "Who the fuck is Section-9?"

"Yuji Kaido, Ginji Takashi, Marlene Kaido. . .and Michael," Maya stated hesitantly. "That voice. Did anyone else think it sounded familiar."

"He's dead," Shigeru stated. "Like we're all going to be."

(:ii:)

"What'd she say?" Ginji asked. Michael glanced back at him. He had switched places with Asuka, who was now between Lucky and Ginji.

"She said not to go," Michael answered as he turned to look through the windshield and folded his arms over his chest.

"We're going in, right?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah," Yuji replied. "You know how to use a machinegun Lucky?"

"If its goes bang and can tear a man in half then I know how to use it," Lucky replied. Michael snorted and laid his machinegun on the floor so he could take off his vest. He shoved it into Asuka's lap.

"Put this on and get down."

"But. . ."

"Now."

"Okay." Michael leaned back in his seat.

"Where's Kari?" he asked quietly.

"She's safe," Yuji replied, just as quiet. "I left her with Marlene. We'll meet up later."

"Who's Marlene?"

"My wife," Yuji answered. "So. . .care to enlighten us as to what the fucking is going on? I mean, whose corpse did I have to ID and who threatened my wife."

"He was my updated clone," Michael explained. "SEELE seems to think that engineering their assassins makes them better then my kind."

"Ouch," Ginji commented. "So if he's better, then why could you kill him?"

"Just because he's stronger then me doesn't mean he's gonna keep running around after I put a few pieces of lead into him."

"Oh."

"We're here," Yuji commented.

(:ii:)

Lucky watched as the massive blast doors slid open. The UN soldiers on the other side stared in shock. "Ah look. They weren't expecting us."

"Boo," Michael deadpanned. Then Lucky laid on the fifty as the Humvee rolled forward. In the front seat Michael opened fire with his M60. Lucky stopped firing and looked around. The garage was too open to be anything but an effective kill zone.

"I think we got them all," he commented.

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "You have a replacement barrel for this thing?"

"They're in the back," Yuji replied as he maneuvered the Humvee into an open parking space. "What's the plan?"

"We get the girl to the big red Eva," Michael replied. "Then its all in God's hands. Frankly I'm just going to wander around and take care of the UN."

"Sounds good," Lucky commented as he hopped out of the back. Michael climbed out as well and walked around. "What about my guys?"

"They are moving to secure the Evangelion bays that we'll need to mobilize the Eva," Michael explained as he unlocked the barrel on his M60 and let the super-heated metal fall to the ground. It landed in a puddle of blood and sizzled. Michael locked a new barrel into place. "Didn't they explain the plan to you?"

"They told me to get a briefing from you," Lucky explained. "I was casing the city for the past two days."

"Oh." Michael pulled on a thick Kevlar tactical vest. "Let's get moving. We have quite a ways to go and many people to kill on the way."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Argh! This isn't the last either! It's driving me crazy. All these plans I had for the finale take up far more room then I thought. It was either break down the parts of write a fifty page chapter. Sacrificing the ideas was not an option. Sorry.

To answer a long standing question I use a few websites for my information on firearms. One is and the second is world. 


	27. TwentySeventh Shot: Sudden Death

I don't own anything

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-Seventh Shot: Sudden Death

"Central Dogma, this is Section-9. Please respond." Michael frowned as static continued to play in his ears. "We still have nothing."

"The signals can't penetrate the rock around us," Yuji explained. "You should be able to reach them once we get to that particular floor."

"Speaking of floors," Lucky began, "why are we taking the stairs?"

"Elevators are too risky." Michael paused as they came to another landed. He pressed his ear against the flimsy material and quickly stepped away.

"What is it?"

"Gun fire," Michael replied.

"They're killing everyone," Yuji explained. "We can't stop."

"Agreed," Michael stated as he continued down the stairs. He had failed again. All those people and likely many more would die for no better reason then a disagreement between megalomaniacs. "I despise humans."

"What?" Yuji asked.

"You don't want to know," Michael replied. "We have ten more floors to go before we reach Central Dogma."

(:ii:)

"Colonel!"

"What?" Misato demanded.

"Look at this," Makoto stated as he pointed at one of the screens. Misato stared at it. The screen showed half a dozen armed men moving down a stairwell.

"How is that different from every other camera?" Misato demanded.

"These aren't UN soldiers," Makoto explained. "Look at this one." Misato looked closer at the soldier.

"It's Asuka!"

"That must be Section-9," Makoto reasoned. "They're on their way down here."

"They aren't the only ones," Shigeru commented. "Look here." Misato glanced at the other screen.

"The UN is on their way down here?"

"I don't think so," Shigeru replied.

"What makes you say that?" Makoto asked.

"Because those were UN troops," Shigeru explained, pointing at the bodies littering the ground on the screen. Misato stared at the, apparently, dead men.

"Are they ours?"

"No," Makoto replied. "Most of our forces were killed off in the initial invasion. The few people who managed to get weapons are either engaged in firefights or dead."

"So who are they?"

"We don't know."

"Can anyone explain what's going on?"

(:ii:)

Michael pushed the door open and quickly moved out in the hallway beyond. All their intelligence suggested that the UN hadn't made it this far yet. "Section-9!" Michael paused and pressed his headset against his ear.

"This is Section-9, go ahead."

"This is Colonel Katsuragi. We have you on our monitors."

"Good," Michael replied. "We need eyes on our situation. Are there any UN around our location?"

"No," Misato answered. "Be advised, a large contingent of unknown troops are on their way to Central Dogma."

"What do you mean by unknown?" Michael asked as he swept the hall with the muzzle of his machinegun. It paid to be cautious.

"They aren't ours, but they are killing UN personnel," Misato stated. Michael glanced back at Lucky and the sniper nodded.

"They're ours," Lucky replied.

"Yours?"

"That's right," Michael added. "They're working for us. Try and contact them. They know who you are."

"Alright."

"Are there any UN between our location and the locker rooms for the Eva pilots?" Michael asked.

"No," Misato replied. "The whole way is clear and there aren't any nearby UN personnel. They're all tied up with killing all NERV personnel."

"Copy."

"Be advised, the UN is making moves to take control of the Eva facilities," Misato warned. "They just get side tracked a lot."

"What do you think the other guys are here for?" Michael asked.

(:ii:)

Asuka watched as Michael pushed the door to the locker room open and stepped inside. Yuji followed him quickly. "Clear!"

"It's alright," Lucky stated in his heavily accented Japanese. "Go on in."

"Okay." Asuka stepped into the room and looked around. Michael wasn't in view, but Yuji was. He was talking quickly into his radio. Michael appeared from the back of the room with his machinegun resting lightly by his side.

"Get changing."

"With you two in here?" Asuka demanded. This may be an emergency, but she still had limits.

"We won't look," Yuji commented dryly. "Plus, I don't think he gives a shit." Michael shrugged.

"Got me there. Who are you talking to?"

"My wife," Yuji replied. "She'll be here soon with Kari."

"I'll go tell Lucky and Ginji," Michael stated as he moved to the door and walked out.

"There's something different about him," Yuji commented. "You wouldn't know anything, would you?" Asuka frowned. There was a reason Michael hadn't said anything. She would respect his desire for privacy.

"No."

"Alright."

(:ii:)

"A pair of women?" Lucky asked.

"Forget it," Michael replied. "One of them is Yuji's wife."

"And the other?" Lucky asked hopefully. Ginji glanced over at Michael.

"Not your type," Michael replied.

"Your type?" Lucky pressed.

"I don't have a type."

"Michael!" Lucky glanced down the hallway and saw two women walking towards them.

"Which one's taken again?"

"Both," Ginji whispered. "I think." Lucky sighed as the dark-haired woman hugged Michael tightly. He had been keeping his eye on that one too.

"Ma'am?"

"God damn it!" the woman shrieked. "Call me Kari!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Argh!"

"Where's Yuji?" Lucky glanced at the blond.

"He's in there ma'am," Ginji stated. The blond nodded and walked into the locker room.

(:ii:)

"Section-9's troops have taken control of all Eva launch facilities ma'am," Makoto reported. Misato glanced at the monitor in front of the man.

"Good."

"I have a group of UN moving to hit them," Shigeru added. "They finished with the NERV personnel and are on their way down."

"Roger." Misato picked up the headset and slid it on.

"Major Ryan?"

"Speaking," the man's rough voice stated.

"We have a group of UN heading your way," Misato replied.

"About thirty strong," Makoto added. "Estimated time to arrival is ten minutes."

"Thirty men strong. ETA is ten minutes," Misato repeated.

"Thirty men in ten minutes," Ryan repeated lazily. "Copy. We'll be ready for them." On the monitor Misato could see one man snapping orders while the others ran to get into place. "Where are Michael and his men?"

"They'll be on their way shortly," Misato reported.

"Copy."

(:ii:)

Asuka pressed the button on her plug suit's wrist and felt the material immediately cling to her. "I'm ready." Yuji turned and nodded.

"Good. We need to get you to your Eva now." He paused suddenly and cocked his head to the side slightly, listening to something through his earpiece. "Right now."

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked.

"Elements of the Second Armored Division just entered the city," Yuji replied. "They can't get into the Geo-Front, but there's no way a rescue mission could get in either."

"And just where do you expect a rescue mission to come from?" Asuka turned and stared at Michael. "We're cut off, have been since day one. No one out there wants to save us, so we got to do it ourselves."

"Fuck."

"Indeed." Asuka glanced at the white clips in her hand and then back at Michael.

"Mike?" He turned to stare at her. "Here." Michael took the A-10 neural enhancers and almost dropped them when he was what they were.

"I won't need them. I don't think I can pilot any more."

"I'm not asking you to," Asuka snapped. "I just might need backup. I'm not saying that I need you to pilot, I'm just trying to be careful."

"I see," Michael replied as he tucked the clips into his vest. He hesitated and turned to Marlene. "Who are you?"

"This is Marlene," Yuji introduced.

"You don't remember me?" Marlene asked. "You pulled a gun on me."

"I remember everyone I pull on gun on and let live," Michael replied.

"Not a long list huh?" Kari asked.

"One name," Michael answered, "now anyway."

(:ii:)

"Section-9!"

"Here!" Michael stepped out from around the corner and found himself staring down the muzzles of a dozen automatic rifles. "I surrender," he stated dryly.

"Sorry," Ryan replied. "Can't be too sure. You have the girl?" Michael glanced behind him and saw that the rest of his small group had stepped into the hallway.

"We have her."

"Good," Ryan grunted. "Harker found something new and its got everyone a little freaked out."

"What is it?" Lucky asked.

"They have a battleship," Ryan stated. "A big one."

"Wonderful," Yuji replied. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You worked with me," Michael replied as he stepped past Ryan and the rest of the non-corrupt UN. He walked into the massive Evangelion bays. "Damn this place is big." He squeezed the mic on his throat. "We're in the bay. You can launch the Eva from there, right?"

"Of course," Misato replied. "Almost everything is automatic. Just get Asuka into the plug."

"Roger," Michael replied. He could see the plug resting at the end of the catwalk next to Eva Unit Zero-Two. "Get in the plug."

"Right," Asuka replied as she dashed along the catwalk towards her unit's plug.

"What's the plan now?" Yuji asked.

"I'm going after Gendo Ikari," Michael answered.

"Starting to attack the enemy's command structure?" Yuji guessed.

"Like he knows how to effectively lead troops," Michael stated. "I just want to kill him."

"Alright then. Let's go."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. I've said it before, but I think the next chapter will actually be the last.


	28. TwentyEighth Shot: Failure

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-Eighth Shot: Failure

Michael stepped carefully down the deserted hallway and stared at the bodies scattered across the floor. "Fucking monsters," Ginji hissed.

"Quiet," Michael snapped. The small Section-9 team was already ridiculous out numbered, Michael did not need to loose their sole advantage of surprise.

"They've been through here already," Yuji stated lowly. "They're moving from the entry point into the Geo-Front. We'll run into them."

"I figured," Michael replied as he tightened his grip on his machinegun. He paused at the end of the hallway and peered around the corner. "Hold it." Michael ducked back around and carefully slung his machinegun.

"What's up?" Yuji asked.

"UN search and destroy team," Michael whispered as he drew his Colt from his hip.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ginji whispered.

"Light a barbecue." Michael leaned around the corner slightly and raised the Colt. He stared at the UN soldier armed with a flame-thrower through the Colt's sights and squeezed the trigger.

(:ii:)

Gendo looked up as another tremor tore through the Geo-Front. The UN soldiers were getting closer. The men Gendo had charged with his own protection were proving to be nothing more then a temporary measure.

Gendo opened one of the drawers of his desk and stared at the hidden buttons inside. He pressed one and watched as one of the wall panels swung outward. "What are you planning Gendo?"

"I will finish what we began," Gendo stated.

"I see," Kozo replied. Gendo stood up and spared the other occupant of his office a glance before turning to the hidden doorway.

"Come Rei. It is time for you to fulfill your purpose."

"I understand," the blue-haired girl said quietly.

(:ii:)

Asuka winced slightly as her stomach flipped in response to the zero gravity sensation produced by the sudden stop of the Eva launch catapult. The city was laid out burning before her. Her enemies scurried around the feet of her Eva like ants. "Are you okay Asuka?" It was Misato's voice.

"I'm fine!" Asuka snapped. She tore one of the pallet rifles free from its moorings. It didn't matter that her enemies were humans. They were her enemies and for that they needed to die. She was going to have to kill them because no one else could.

"Tanks are moving into position to get a shot at you," Misato warned.

"I can see them." Asuka stared at the ugly green machines and leveled her rifle.

(:ii:)

Ginji tried hard not to stare at the bodies as they walked past. "This must have been one of Ikari's security details," Yuji stated as he kneeled beside a man wearing only a partially melted black suit and carrying a pistol.

"Well that just saves us the trouble of dealing with then," Michael replied. A gunshot went off and Ginji spun to see Michael aiming at one of the badly burned bodies. The body slumped back to the ground and Michael holstered his pistol. He brought his machinegun back to his shoulder. "How much further to Commander Ikari's office?"

"It's right there," Yuji answered, pointing to a wide open door with a few more UN bodies lying around it, products of the short and fierce firefight after the explosion.

"They might have beaten us to it."

"Maybe not," Yuji stated as he pulled on a pair of protective headphones and tugged a silver cylinder from his vest. Ginji nodded and pulled on his own headphones. He took the silver grenade and moved to stand next to the open door. He tugged the pin and hurled the tiny device into the room.

(:ii:)

Michael winced at the sheer sonic assault released by the flash bang grenade. Even with headphones on it was painful. Ginji moved in and Michael moved after him. "Clear!"

"Clear!" Michael echoed as he swept the room with his rifle. The soul occupant was on the floor, hands bound behind his back, with Ginji sitting on him.

"Get off the Sub-Commander," Yuji growled. Ginji quickly scrambled to his feet. Michael stepped forward and rolled the older man onto his back. He was pale and there was blood on his shirt.

He's hurt."

"How bad?" Yuji asked.

"Pretty bad," Michael replied as he tugged a needle from his vest along with a clear bottle. He filled the needle and quickly tapped it.

"What's that?"

"Morphine," Michael answered. "The UN troops I was with had a lot, so I took some." He pressed the needle into the older man and tossed it away. "We got to him just in time."

"We're too late," Ginji argued. "He's dying."

"We came here for answers," Michael stated, "not to save his life."

"You have become very much like your father." Michael stared down at the old gray-haired man.

"Where is he Fuyutsuki?"

"You're more single minded then either of your parents," Kozo continued. "They were so alike sometimes that I can't understand why they loved each other." Michael grabbed the man by his collar and jerked him upright.

"Where the fuck is he old man?" he demanded. "Just because you're dying doesn't mean I can't tear the answer out of you!"

"He's gone deep into Centra Dogma with Rei," Kozo said slowly.

"How do we get there?" Michael asked.

"There's a button inside the desk," Kozo answered. "If Rei merges with Lilith and then with Adam. . .well. . .you won't like it."

"I've heard all I need," Michael stated as he straightened up. "We should have brought more people."

"We do need someone to watch this position," Yuji agreed. "Oh well. Hindsight is twenty/twenty."

"Yeah." Michael said as stepped over the old man to get to the desk. He found the button and watched as the door slid open. "Guess we'll just have to role with it."

"That sounded Taoist," Yuji commented. "I thought you were Christian."

"Any good assassin is a Taoist," Michael stated. "Go with the flow, right?"

"Yeah," Ginji replied. He raised his shotgun to his shoulder. "No one ever got anywhere without moving. Let's go."

(:ii:)

Kozo listened as the footsteps of the men slowly got fainter. They were drowned out by the mechanical grinding sound of the hidden door shutting. It really was funny.

Gendo Ikari was an obsessive fool. He became so enamored with the goal that he paid little attention to the struggle to reach it. Shinji had grown to be so much more like his mother. He was clear minded and objective based, even if his objectives would have horrified Yui.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't even keep him out of trouble like I promised I would."

(:ii:)

"All we need to complete this little Bond flick this is a cackling madman." Michael paused and glanced at Ginji over his shoulder.

"Commander Ikari."

"You're right," Ginji stated. "Now we're definitely stuck in a James Bond movie."

"I hate agreeing with him, but he has a point," Yuji added.

"Doesn't it bother you that we just left one of the men signing your paychecks to die?" Michael asked as he turned back to his careful descent of the stairway.

"I was going to quit anyway," Yuji replied. "If you're going to treat me like a jackass then you have to pay me a lot more then they did."

"Must be nice to have a choice."

"It is," Yuji stated. "You guys should join me after we get out of this. We'll go on a mercenary world tour. What languages do you speak?"

"Russian, English, Mandarin, and Japanese," Michael replied simply.

"English, Arabic, and Japanese," Ginji added.

"Perfect." Michael frowned as the bottom of the staircase came into view.

"Lock it up." Michael checked his machinegun and turned on the laser sight locked onto the weapon's front sight blade. He flashed a series of hand signals to Ginji and pressed his shoulder against the left wall. Ginji took the right and brought his shotgun up carefully.

Yuji gave a sharp hand motion and Michael pivoted out into the hallway. The long brightly-lit area was empty. Michael felt Yuji's hand tap his shoulder twice and nodded. He started moving forward carefully with his machinegun ready for any of Ikari's tricks.

(:ii:)

"Asuka watch out!"

"I can see them Misato!" Asuka snapped as she dodged a swipe from one of the spear carrying white Evas. Everything had been going so well and then these. . ._things_ had arrived. "God damn you!" Asuka swung both of her pallet rifles around and fired at the white Eva that had been trying to dive-bomb her. The bullets slashed into the Eva's wings and sent the monstrous machine to the ground. "I got one!"

"It hasn't stopped functioning yet," Ritsuko warned.

"Just die!"

(:ii:)

Michael moved slowly around the corner and stared down the empty hallway. They had to be getting close. Michael looked further down the hall and frowned. There wasn't any way, short of mechanical transportation, that Gendo and Rei had made it this far this quickly. "Hold."

"What's wrong?" Yuji asked.

"They're around here somewhere." Michael glanced at the only door in the hallway's smooth, seamless walls. "Can you get in this?" Ginji kneeled and examined the keypad.

"No problem."

"Do it." Michael looked down the hallway. He had a bad feeling about something. "Hurry."

"You can't rush this sort of this," Ginji stated.

"What's wrong?" Yuji asked.

"Something's humming," Michael replied.

"I don't hear anything," Yuji hissed. Michael looked around. A smooth metal blister on the wall caught his eyes and he brought up his machinegun even as the blister opened.

"I got it," Ginji stated.

"Cover!" Michael's machinegun roared to life even as a massive weapon slid from the blister. Fire burst from the end of the muzzle and Michael's left leg was knocked out from under him. He stumbled, his shoulder slammed into the wall and he managed to get inside the doorway. "Who's hurt?"

"Me," Yuji grunted.

"Same here," Ginji added. "How the fuck did that happened? I was behind both of you!"

"Type-31 automated sentry system," Michael managed to sit up and stared down at his leg. He had been hurt worse, but not by much. "A Japanese licensed copy of the Fabrique Nationale MAG machinegun firing armor penetrating rounds on a computer controlled turret mount."

"It would have been nice to know about those earlier," Yuji growled.

"They're experimental," Michael replied. "I've never encountered one and I've had no reason to expect it." He fumbled inside his vest and tugged out the pain pen he had been saving. "How bad are you two hurt?"

"Real bad," Ginji replied. "What about you?"

"I'm going to finish the mission," Michael stated. He pressed the pen against his neck and felt the familiar sting. "You two stay here." Michael picked up his machinegun and stared at the whole punched clean through the receiver. He growled in disgust and hurled the weapon away.

"Did they ever teach you that solo missions are begging for disaster?" Yuji demanded. Michael managed to stand, using the wall for support. The pain was already fading fast.

"Where I learned, solo missions were the norm." Michael slid Marshal's Colt from its holster and inspected the extended ten-round magazine hanging below the weapon's grip. "I won't fail."

"Well we're kind of counting on that," Ginji commented.

"Failure's not an option," Yuji added helpfully.

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Well. I'm sure that this is either the second from last chapter or third from last. I'm not making exact statements any more. They always blow up in my face.


	29. TwentyNinth Shot: Failure

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Twenty-Ninth Shot: Failure

"This is bad." Misato stared at the reports flooding into Central Dogma.

"The left arm has ceased functioning completely," Maya reported. Misato cursed and stared at the screen as Asuka ripped into another white Eva.

"One of the UN troops needs to talk to you," Makoto stated.

"Now is not the time," Misato snapped.

"It's urgent ma'am," Makoto replied. Misato scowled at him and snatched up the handset.

"What the fuck do you need?"

"We're under heavy attack here," the calm voice of the UN Major stated. "We were wondering if you had any troops you could send to reinforce us."

"If I had any troops left they would already be helping you!" Misato snapped.

"I see," Ryan replied. "Just thought I'd check. We'll hold this position." The line went dead and Misato slammed the handset down. How had everything gone this wrong?

(:ii:)

Michael cursed as his leg gave out from under him. He was doing permanent damage. That fact was plain and easy to see. Michael pushed off the wall. If he failed then he would have bigger problems then a bum leg.

'I love the pain,' Michael thought. It was an old mantra from way back in programming. His instructor on edged weapons would stalk up and down the training mats screaming it at the assassins in training. Michael leaned against the wall. He pushed off again and started forward.

He wouldn't fail. He had failed too many already, he would never fail the rest ever again.

(:ii:)

"It is time Rei." Gendo looked around the massive room triumphantly. His eyes fell upon Lilith, still crucified despite the lack of the Lance of Longinus.

"I understand," Rei replied quietly. Gendo smiled. Soon it would all be over. After so many years of struggling his quest would finally be complete. He would finally be able to reunite with his dear wife.

She would understand everything. She would understand the sacrifices he had made, had needed to make. Gendo turned back to Rei. For a moment his joy was lost as he stared at the pale shadow of his beloved wife. She was staring at the massive form of Lilith, her eyes unreadable, even to him.

She must have been thinking about him. Gendo felt rage flow through him. Yes, he was sure that she was thinking about him. "The Third Child is dead!" She turned, her eyes widening in surprise. "That disgusting little boy is gone!" Gendo seized Rei by her bare shoulders and shook her. Her eyes lowered again and she refused to meet his glare.

Gendo threw her aside in disgust. He needed to focus. His emotions were getting in the way. Gendo took a deep breath. He turned and saw the First Child's nude form sprawled across the floor. "It doesn't matter. Think of him all you like. Once this is over I will have no use for you."

"I will be glad then," Rei stated quietly. Gendo felt a blinding rage flow through him. He stalked over to the First Child and raised the hand containing the embryo Adam. He brought his hand down upon the slender girls chest with much more force then necessary.

Her flinch of pain only encouraged him, but his rage was contained as a white light filled the massive cavern. Before Gendo's very eyes his hand sank into Rei's chest. "It's working!"

"Well that's not good." Gendo whipped around even as a thunderous roar filled the cavern. Something impacted Gendo's wrist and he fell backwards, only feeling the immense pain as he stared at the stump of his right wrist. Gendo turned and stared at the intruder.

"You."

"Me," the man said.

"You're dead," Gendo growled. "Why can't you fucking die?"

"Too mean to die," Michael stated. He stumbled slightly and fell to the ground, keeping his pistol aimed at Gendo throughout.

"You have to understand!" Gendo screamed. "I'm doing this for us! We can be a family again."

"I have enough family," Michael stated. Gendo could see his finger tighten on the trigger. "One too many actually." Then the cavern was filled with another loud burst.

(:ii:)

Michael watched as Gendo Ikari slumped to the ground. "Fuck." Michael turned his attention to his leg. He didn't feel any pain, but it had finally given out. That was definitely a bad sign.

"Michael." Michael turned and saw Rei staring at him from near the former commander's body.

"Rei," Michael replied. "Surprised?" She turned away and stared at the white giant pinned to the wall.

"You are too late. It is inside me." She took a shaky step towards the angel. Michael tried to scramble to his feet, but his useless leg collapsed and sent him spilling to the ground.

"Rei! Listen to me. It's me. . .Shinji."

"I am thankful that I was able to speak with you one last time," Rei stated. She was walking at a snail's pace, but at this distance there was no way for Michael to stop her.

"Stop moving Rei. Gendo Ikari is dead. You don't have to do this."

"I cannot stop now," Rei replied. "Please, Shinji. You have to stop me." Michael's fist clenched and he brought the Colt to bear on one of the few people in his life that he actually believed he might love.

"Stop there now," he commanded sharply.

"Please stop me," Rei repeated. "I do not wish for this world to end." Michael's mind race. A leg shot? The way she was moving he doubted that would do anything. Torso shot? Try to bring her down with the pain? Could he even consider doing that to Rei?

"This is your last warning Ayanami!" Michael snapped. "I order you to cease your actions."

"I cannot," Rei stated again. "Carry out your threat Shinji." Michael froze. It was easy. Aim, allow for possible variations, and pull the trigger. He clung to that logic. It didn't matter who she was. She was just another nameless victim to add to his tortured memory.

"I'm sorry Rei."

"You need not apologize," Rei replied. "You need only kill me."

"I can do that."

"I love you Shinji." Michael's finger squeezed the trigger. He didn't feel the recoil, he didn't hear the noise, he didn't even see the flash. All he saw was Rei drop, all he heard was her body hitting the ground, and all he felt was his chest bursting.

Shinji Ikari felt his strength flee and he fell on his back. He stared at the ceiling so far overhead. He had failed again. His fingers curled around his pistol and he raised it. He had strength enough for that.

There were only a few people left for him to fail. Shinji pressed the muzzle against the side of his skull. He would fail himself now.

Shinji's whole body seized up suddenly and he felt the weapon drop from his fingers. There were still those he needed to protect. Shinji pushed himself into a sitting position. This could wait. Those who needed him couldn't.

(:ii:)

Yuji looked up as a figure staggered towards him. "Hey Mike. You get him?"

"I got him," the man replied as he drew closer. Yuji glanced at his leg and frowned. He had strapped two pieces of metal to his leg on either side as a crude brace.

"We need to get you to medical Mike."

"Shinji."

"What?"

"My name is Shinji," the man repeated. "I do not require medical assistance. I do not believe that I will be living past this day anyway."

"You'll be fine," Ginji replied soothingly. "Medical isn't too far away. We already destroyed the turret with a grenade. Where's Ayanami?"

"She's dead," Shinji replied. "I killed her. Now help me. I cannot move well enough without assistance."

"Right," Yuji said. "I hope Doctor Akagi is there."

"We are not going to medical," Shinji stated. Yuji raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Were are we going then?"

"To the Evangelion launch bay," Shinji replied. He was holding two white things in his hand. "Sohryu cannot last much longer by her self. We must hurry."

(:ii:)

Ryan took a deep breath and looked around his broken garrison. He was loosing men to the UN human wave attacks. "Never expected that from the French."

"What's was that sir?" Lucky asked.

"Nothing," Ryan replied. "How's your ammo?"

"Nothing left in the Barrett," Lucky replied. "I wasn't expecting to have to use it in an anti-personnel function."

"Wonderful," Ryan grumbled. In the next attack those high explosive rounds would be sorely missed.

"UN!" Ryan spun, bringing his rifle to his shoulder. The hallway before them was empty.

"Who said UN!" Ryan demanded angrily. This was no time for fucking games.

"No one sir," one of the soldiers replied.

"UN!" Ryan stared down the hallway.

"Section-9?"

"Roger!" the voice replied. "Don't shoot us!" The figures staggered out of a side hallway and began to move towards them.

"Ah shit," Lucky growled. "They're hurt bad. Doc!"

"Don't bother." Ryan recognized that voice as Mike's. "Get me into Unit Zero-One."

-End

(:ii:)

-Author's notes. Well. . .its short I guess. This is the second to last chapter. No bullshit.


	30. Thirtieth Shot: Iscariot

I don't own anything.

An Assassin's Memories

Thirtieth Shot: Iscariot

"This should hold for a while." Shinji glanced at the man standing half in and half out of the plug. "You know the deal with tourniquets, right?"

"Loosen it every once in a while or I loose the leg," Shinji stated as he looked over the controls. "Has the hemorrhaging stopped yet?"

"It's slackening," Doc stated. "It should stop bleeding entirely soon. That's the most I can do for you."

"Its fine," Shinji stated. The older man nodded and pulled his upper body out of the plug. Shinji watched him go and then watched as the door slid shut, leaving the plug in total darkness. A screen flickered on to his left and Shinji turned to see Misato staring at him anxiously.

"Shinji?"

"You're going to have to talk me through start up," Shinji stated as he turned his eyes back to the controls, now illuminated by the faint light of the communication screen.

"Don't worry about it," Ritsuko stated. "We're beginning remote start up procedures from here."

"Good," Shinji replied.

"Will you be alright in combat?" Ritsuko asked.

"Combat I remember fine," Shinji stated. Light began to flicker along the plug's walls and LCL poured in. Shinji waited, watching the level creep closer to his face. It still smelled like blood, but that wasn't a bother anymore. If anything it was comforting. The LCL slid over his head and he took a breath.

"Synch ratio is at fifty-three," someone reported.

"Close your eyes and focus," Ritsuko ordered. Shinji leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. He focused, just like he had been taught.

"Synch ration sky rocketing," the technician reported. "Topping out at one-eighty-three!"

"Respiration, pulse, and brain activity low," another reported. "He's practically asleep ma'am."

"Alright," Misato said, speaking for the first time in several minutes. "Asuka already used up most of the projectile weapon in the area. All we have left and two pistols and the melee weapons." Shinji felt his lips twitch into a feral smile. That was fine, no, that was better then fine.

"I do my best work with blades," he stated.

"Copy," Misato replied. "Prepare to launch."

(:ii:)

Ryan watched as the massive purple demon rocketed out of the bay. "That's the last Eva sir." Ryan turned and nodded to Lucky.

"Pack it in folks!" he ordered. "The redhead cleared our retreat path. Let's get the hell out of here."

"What about them?" Ryan turned and looked at the bodies of his own men. "I don't want them to be mistaken for those French bastards sir."

"Neither do I," Ryan replied. "Where I come from we have a saying, never leave a man behind. We are not leaving these soldiers!"

"Yes sir!"

(:ii:)

Shinji grunted slightly as the G-Forces he had been experiencing terminated and pushed him against his restraints. The cover of the building next to him rolled up. "Currently there are eight functional enemy units," Misato reported. "One is already moving to intercept you from the north west." Shinji glanced to his right and saw the massive machine flying towards him.

"I see it." He turned back to the armory building and retrieved a wicked-looking axe and a pistol. As soon as the axe cleared its restraints the massive blade pulsed to life. "This will do."

"Listen," Ritsuko ordered, "these machines have only two weaknesses." Shinji turned the massive robot to face its rushing enemy. He raised his pistol and fired twice. "You have to extend your AT field to nullify the enemy's AT field!" Ritsuko snapped.

"Right." Shinji cocked his Eva's arm back and sent the axe spinning towards the white Eva. The blade caught the robot's head dead center and cleaved its skull in two.

"It's still active," Ritsuko snapped. "You have to target the core or the plug! Aim for approximately the same place a human's heart would be."

"Understood." Shinji drew a bead on the twitching white body and fired twice. The massive white machine stilled and Shinji turned back to the armory building. He grabbed another axe. "Is this Eva armed?"

"Affirmative," one the technicians reported. "You have a progressive knife in each shoulder pylon." Shinji glanced down at the pop up screen showing the ammo remaining in his pistol, only five rounds. He frowned and dropped the weapon, retrieving a second from the armory building.

"The other enemy units have noticed you," the female technician warned. "They're going to be harder to kill in a group."

"You just have to focus on individuals," Shinji stated. It was an old lesson. One man couldn't beat the group, but he could at least kill a few individuals. It was expected of an assassin after all. "I'm moving to attack."

(:ii:)

"What's the status of Asuka?" Misato asked as she stared at the vital signs over Makoto's shoulder.

"She's unconscious at the moment," Makoto reported. "That's probably a blessing. We need a retrieval team out there now."

"One of the enemy units is holding back," Maya stated. "It's protecting the kill ma'am."

"Perhaps Shinji can kill that unit and Major Ryan and his team can make the pick up," Shigeru suggested.

"That doesn't seem feasible," Ritsuko stated coolly. "Shinji is engaged in a fight for his life at the moment. We should not distract him."

"Ma'am?" Maya asked. Misato stared at the screens. If help didn't reach Asuka soon she might not live, but if Shinji tried to help her then he might just be killed.

"She's right."

"Understood." Misato felt her fist clench. 'Think now, hate yourself later.' On one of the screens Misato watched Shinji fire his Eva's pistol, the massive slugs tearing into the white Evas' wings. He was probably too far away to get an accurate bead on the cores.

"What do you think the odds of one of those two coming back here alive are?" Misato asked quietly.

"For a normal human like Asuka?" Ritsuko asked. "The odds aren't very good. For someone like Shinji. . .I really can't say."

"He'll kill them all."

"Undoubtedly," Ritsuko replied. "I'm just not sure if he'll survive either."

(:ii:)

Shinji watched as the white Evas ran at him. Without their wings they lost a lot of their mobility. The only reason he hadn't attacked was that he was watching the conversation between the bridge crew. He couldn't hear them, but he could easily read their lips. "Get Ryan and his team ready to retrieve the Second Child."

"What?" Misato demanded.

"Get Ryan ready to get Asuka," Shinji repeated. "I will take care of the straggler." He dodged a spear thrust from the first white Eva and brought his axe down, cleaving the creature cleanly in two. Both halves dropped without a twitch. The five other units froze and withdrew slightly. "Looks like I got their attention."

"Be careful," Misato stated. "They did this to Asuka. The first is a probing attack. Now that they know you're strong they'll attack en masse."

"Right." Shinji took in his surroundings. "Where's Asuka's Eva?"

"I'll mark it on your map." Shinji watched as a nap with a tiny yellow triangle on it popped up. A moment latter a green triangle appeared.

"I have it." He watched the white Evas closely as they began to spread out, circling him. "I'm moving to take care of the unit guarding Asuka."

"You're cut off," Ritsuko stated.

"Their lines are weak." Shinji launched his Eva at the white unit standing between him and Unit Zero-Two. Caught by surprise it had no time to react as Shinji's axe swept its torso from its hips. Something sharp slammed into Shinji's side and he cursed as pain burst through his ribs. He brushed it off and sprinted past the downed white Eva.

"You're injured," Ritsuko stated.

"I noticed," Shinji growled as he sprinted through the streets of Tokyo-3. His whole right side felt like it was on fire. What really worried Shinji, was that he had used a pain pen less then half an hour ago. He shouldn't be feeling any pain at the moment. "What the hell are they carrying?"

"Those are copies of the Lance of Longinus," Ritsuko reported.

"That's the spear they used to stab Jesus Christ in the side?" Shinji demanded. "It seems a little big."

"It's a code name," Ritsuko replied. "Don't ask me. The higher ups came up with all the code names."

"Right," Shinji replied as he pressed his hand over his side. A wisp of something red caught his attention. His eyes turned immediately to his leg, but it wasn't bleeding. He tugged up his T-shirt and stared at the bleeding wound in his side. "Well that's not normal."

(:ii:)

"Major Ryan!" Ryan paused and pressed his earpiece deeper into his ear.

"We're clearing out Colonel."

"We need a favor," the woman stated.

"We're already down twenty-five percent," Ryan stated. "We aren't really in shape to do much."

"You don't have to fight," Misato replied. "We need you to rescue one of our pilots."

"How do you want us to do that with those white things running around?" Ryan demanded. Harker had tapped one of the camera feeds and Ryan had seen the battle going down topside.

"Shinji will provide cover," Misato said quickly. "Those white Evas will go after the most dangerous target first." Ryan didn't like it. "You owe. . ."

"Don't tell us that we owe you," Ryan interrupted. "We don't owe you shit. You people owe us."

"Her," Misato said. "You owe her."

"The pilot?"

"That's right," Misato answered. "She cleared out all the enemy reinforcements. You owe her." Ryan frowned. No real way of arguing with that. The redhead had saved their asses.

"Copy," Ryan stated. "We're moving." He looked around his group. Almost everyone was injured. The twenty-five percent casualty rating had only been for those who couldn't fight anymore. "I need two volunteers. No more, no less, no arguments."

(:ii:)

Ryan pushed the door to the garage open and frowned as he heard the low throb of a powerful engine. "I was wondering when you guys would get here." Ryan stared at the young man sitting in the front seat. He was wearing black combat gear with a bloodied bandage wrapped around his left leg.

"Ginji?" Lucky asked.

"Who else?" the man asked. "Get in. I need a gunner." Ryan swung himself into the front passenger seat while his three-man team piled into the open vehicle.

"This is my boss Major Ryan," Lucky stated. "Sir? This is Ginji. He works with Michael in Section-9."

"His name's Shinji now," Ginji stated. "Yuji would have loved to come, but his wife got on his case about running around with a hole in him."

"What about you?" Ryan asked.

"I don't have a wife to be a voice of reason," Ginji stated. He shifted the Humvee into reverse and nailed the gas. "Hold on." The military vehicle whipped around on its back wheels and Ginji put it in drive. "Hi ho, hi ho, its off to work we go."

"You're definitely one of Mike's friends," Ryan commented.

"If you think the singing is bad then wait till we get out on the road," Lucky commented from where he clutched the Humvee's ma deuce. "The boy's a loony."

"He'll fit right in," one of the soldiers commented. "Why the hell else would we be doing this?"

(:ii:)

"You're slowing down."

"I aware of that," Shinji snapped. His side was killing him, but he continued his dead sprint. He broke from the maze of buildings into a massive lightly wounded area. At the very center lay the mauled form of Evangelion Unit Zero-Two. The single white Eva was busying consuming the flesh of the right leg. "Oh God."

"Kill it!" Misato shrieked. The white Eva looked up and spread its wings to take to the air. It never rose more then a few feet.

Without stopping Shinji wound up and sent the heavy axe flying. It slammed into the white Eva and the vibrating blade bit deep into its chest. The monster dropped to the ground with a shriek. Shinji finally skidded to a stop and drew the prog knife from its resting place. In a single smooth motion he brought the humming blade down on the creature's chest. "Behind you!" Something sharp caught Shinji in the back and he screamed a curse as he turned.

"A little more warning please!" He slammed the humming blade into the Eva that had stabbed him. The blade sank deep into the torso and Shinji raised one foot to kick it away.

"The core!" Ritsuko shrieked. "You have to hit the core to destroy it!" Shinji careful reached out and turned down the volume on the radio. Then he reached back and pulled the spear that had been imbedded in his back out with a grunt of pain.

"Now this. . .hurts," he managed as he took a deep breath. He raised the spear and plunged it through the core of the white Eva at his feet. There were still three units, four if he counted the one he had cut in two. He would have to find that one later and make sure it had been dispatched. The three units were circling him, looking for weaknesses. Shinji was sure they saw plenty. That was fine. He had a plan.

(:ii:)

"Holy shit." Ryan watched as the massive purple demon impaled the giant white monster. "Only in Japan."

"No arguing here," Ginji replied, utterly calm despite their breakneck pace and erratic swerving to miss massive pieces of rubble. "Where's Godzilla when you need him?"

"You think he'll be okay sir?" Lucky asked.

"He's doing fine so far," one of the soldiers commented. Ryan stared at the purple machine and then at the blood leaking from the gashes in its armor.

"He can't keep this up. It was an unfair fight from the beginning."

"Yeah," Ginji replied. "There's Eva Unit Two!" Ryan turned back to stare at the rapidly approaching red robot. Ginji stamped on the breaks and the Humvee fishtailed to a stop.

"Go, go, go!" Ryan snapped as he swung himself out of the Humvee. He hit ground and sprinted towards the red Eva. The other two soldiers were younger and faster. They reached the machine and quickly began to climb.

"What was the code to release the plug?" one of them demanded as he reached the plug embedded into the machine's back.

"One-eight-seven-three-nine-six-two!" Ryan bellowed. The soldier punched the string of digits into the keypad beside the plug. The massive metal cylinder spun out of the Eva's back and jerked to a halt. A hatch slid open and one of the soldiers climbed inside. "Is she alive!"

"Barely!" the second soldier called back. The first appeared with a red bundle in his arms. They carefully returned to the ground and Ryan caught his first glimpse of the Second Child. She didn't look so good.

"Get on the radio and tell Akagi to find a medical team somewhere!" Ryan yelled back.

"Right!" Ginji replied.

(:ii:)

"They have Sohryu!" Misato spun and stared at Hyuga. "She alive, but in bad shape. They need medical assistance."

"Right," Ritsuko replied. "I'm going to try and find a medical team. Call me when they get close and tell me what entrance they're using."

"Roger!" Misato took a deep breath. Asuka was alive.

"What's Shinji's status?" she demanded.

"He's received multiple spear hits ma'am," Shigeru reported. "I don't know how he's still fighting. Tough little bastard."

"Yeah," Misato replied quietly. Was there really anything she could do? 'Was there ever?' she wondered.

(:ii:)

Shinji crouched down behind one of the building and took a deep, painful breath. It almost doubled him over in agony. "Fuck." A beeping sound filled the plug. Someone was trying to get a hold of him. He reached out and turned the volume up.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?" Shinji rasped.

"We have Asuka," Misato said. "She's alive Shinji."

"Good." His success, his first in such a long time.

"Come back to the Geo-Front," Misato ordered. "We can regroup and try to find more armaments for the Eva."

"No."

"Shinji!" Misato snapped. "You are injured and still facing uneven odds. Come back now."

"Sorry." Shinji reached out and turned the volume down before she could respond. He looked around the deserted city. Something caught his eye and he kneeled, slowly, painfully. It was the pistol he had dropped earlier. He had ended up running in a big circle. 'That means. . .' Shinji looked around and saw a trail of blue blood. He picked up the pistol and staggered to his feet.

He managed to take a dozen steps and made it to the street that the blue blood led to. There was the bisected white Eva, still dragging its torso along. Shinji raised his pistol and emptied the clip into the Eva's back. It shuddered and fell still. Shinji dropped the heavy pistol and leaned on the spear he was still carrying.

One glance at the map of Tokyo-3 told him that the gunshots had informed the white Evas of exactly where he was. They were coming towards him. . .fast. "Nice to be wanted." Shinji plucked at his restraints and crawled out of his seat. He found what was looking for behind the seat.

It really didn't look like much; a keypad, an ominous red switch, and green light. Shinji stared at the keypad and then reached out, punching in the number he had learned so long ago. 'Hope nobody changed it.' He hit the enter key and the green light blinked on. He flipped the red switch and crawled back into his seat. He leaned back and stared at the matching green light on his control panel.

Nothing left to do but wait and try to stay alive long enough for them to find him.

(:ii:)

"The self-destruct for Evangelion Unit One has been activated!"

"What?" Misato demanded. She pushed Hyuga out of the way and stared at the console. "Stop it!"

"No." Misato turned and stared at the dark-haired woman who had appeared in the command center. "Don't stop it."

"Theses almost no chance that the plug will be able to escape the detonation zone!" Misato shrieked. "He'll die."

"He's a hard man to kill," Kari stated. "He'll do what he has to do to complete his mission." Misato turned, desperate to somehow contact her former charge. She stared at his face on the screen. He looked calm. It was the first time Misato had ever seen him look so relaxed. He was looking past her. Misato turned and saw Kari smiling at the young man. She turned back and then everything on the screen went dark. A tremor ran throughout the base and Misato was knocked to the ground.

"I'm bringing up the view of the city on the long-range cameras," Shigeru stated. The main screen switched to a far away view of the city. At the center Misato could see a rapidly expanding ball of light.

"I'm not getting any more reading from the other Evas," Ritsuko commented. "It could be interference from the blast, but I don't think any of the Evas would have survived."

(:ii:)

"Fuck." Shinji tumbled out of the battered plug and grabbed at his shoulder as a dull shock of pain hit him. He took a deep breath and lurched forward. His shoulder popped back into place and Shinji leaned back against the plug, ignoring the pain radiating from the wounds in his back.

The sound of a vehicle's engine drawing steadily closer dragged him out of his pained daze. He turned and saw a column of troop transports coming towards him. He drew Marshal's Colt from his belt and ejected the dripping clip into his hand. "I wonder what LCL would do to gunpowder and cordite." Shinji pushed the clip back into the weapon and drew the slid back. The lead vehicle came to a halt and Shinji watched as Ryan appeared.

"Hey Mike."

"Shinji." Shinji corrected as he lowered the Colt took another pained breath.

"You don't look so good," Ryan commented. "We'll get you back to NERV."

"No," Shinji stated as he staggered painfully to his feet. "My enemies aren't gone yet."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that," Ryan stated as he stepped forward and slung Shinji's arm over his shoulder. "SEELE's still alive and kicking, so we can't go back to our homes yet. We could still use someone with your capabilities."

"I need a new name," Shinji stated. "I can not bring SEELE back to here."

"Iscariot," Shinji turned and saw that Lucky had climbed out of the truck at well. "You are a traitor to your kind after all."

"I never betrayed them," Shinji growled. "They betrayed me."

"Sergeant Iscariot," Ryan stated. Shinji raised an eyebrow. "You'd make a horrible officer kid."

"Fine."

"Give me a hand," Ryan growled. "He ain't a flyweight." Lucky tugged his radio out of his vest. "Doc to the front vehicle. Doc to the front vehicle. Man down."

"I am not down," Sergeant Iscariot growled.

"More like a dead man walking," Ryan commented. "You're in worse shape then Sohryu and she's in a comma."

"Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Ryan stated. "The French have cleared out and Japanese forces are moving to secure the Geo-Front. Everything will be fine."

"Not yet," Iscariot stated, "but very soon."

-End

(:ii:)

-Big end of a series Author's notes. Here we go. Last chapter and Mike. . .Shinji is off to kill SEELE with the UN. Kind of a cliffhanger, but maybe not.

I kind of wish I still had the very first, original chapters of an assassin's memories, but a computer crash took them. It was so long ago that I can't even remember much of my future plans for the story. All I know is that this is not where that story was going.

For a while there I never really thought that this story was very popular, probably because I was working on first one Lycanthrope and then the other. . .wow. I just realized how long this story has been going on. Anyway, one day I glance at the review number for this story and it's suddenly only a few away from two hundred reviews. That got me. I suddenly realized that this story has quite the fan base all its own.

I always liked doing this story because I kind of took it whatever direction I wanted. Hell, I probably changed the main character's name more times then any other writer.

When I finish a story I kind of like to go over it and see if I'm still as happy now with it. I've done this with all my stories and it sometimes lead to rewrites of certain parts or entire stories. (I will get back around to updating SC Evangelion. Promise.) This is so far the only story that I'm really happy with, which is kind of funny when you realize how long its been going on.

There's another first for me. This is my first story to hit the thirty-chapter mark. I've always been a little worried about going that far. Some stories are good, but new readers are scared off because of the sheer number of chapters. I hope that doesn't happen with this one. I always feel that a story is only as good as how long it lasts. By lasts I mean how long people read it not how long it goes on. Take Lycanthrope for example. Every once in a while I still get a review for it from a new person. That's how I know that it is a good story. Some stories are finished and then people simply forget about them. This is true with everything. Call it ego, but I think a lot of my stories are pretty damn good.

See you in the next one.

And now for those of you who were good and read all these notes, a sappy little present.

(:Five Years Later:)

He stared at the door in front of him and leaned heavily on his cane. She hadn't changed her name once in five years. It was a grievous error, but one that seemed beat out by her dumb luck.

He had only arrived in the city two days ago. No one knew him and he had been able to move around without trouble. For the past two days he had followed her.

She had no boyfriend and she wasn't dating anyone. He had found out that she hadn't dated at all in the past five years. He felt guilty for some reason, even though he couldn't find a logical reason for it to be his fault.

He wondered what would have happened if she was dating, or even if she was married. He knew for certain that he wouldn't be on her doorstep. He probably wouldn't still be in this city. He had a few reasons to stay, but her happiness was more important then any.

He adjusted his heavy UN uniform and raised one hand to knock. "I'm coming!" He felt his lips tweak upwards. She still sounded the same. The door opened and she stared at him with uncomprehending eyes. She took in the UN uniform and he watched as her eyes became apprehensive. "Can I help you?"

"Not really," he stated. His voice was different now, dryer and raspier. The result of having several dead spots on his lungs where his Eva had been hurt with the Lances of Longinus. "I just want to come see you ma'am." That did it. He could see her eyes widen.

"Michael?"

"Hello ma'am."

-End

(:ii:)

-Post epilogue author's notes. Less of a cliffhanger and rather pointless. I don't even know why I bothered. Oh well. If you've read this far then you deserve a real treat. I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm working on a story. The humor is rather low brow and much of it has to do with sex and violence. The title rimes with Wycanthrope Tree. Get it? Bet you don't. I'm like the god damned Riddler!


End file.
